


Alca Ronpa

by alcamoth



Series: Alca Ronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Fangan Ronpa, General fiction, Literature, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth/pseuds/alcamoth
Summary: A journal series on Deviantart turned full-fledged SYOC fangan. The first installment goes by pretty quickly, but AR2 onwards is much more fleshed out. Still, it's a good, quick read.Summary: 18 teens are trapped on a strange island only to learn they're actually part of a mysterious killing game. The only way to beat the killing game? Murder someone else and survive.Find character art and the story on deviantart here: https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/gallery/63758858/Alca-Ronpa





	1. Prologue: Introductions

AKA: Introductions! The Prologue.

Angie, our protagonist, wakes up on a bright beach. She doesn't know where she is. Her last memories were stepping into Hope's Peak Academy, and then all of a sudden she's here. What is she doing here? She wish she knew. As she gets up and wipes the sand out of her hair, the first person she sees is a male decked out in semi-formal attire. His dirty blond hair is tied back in a short ponytail, and his green eyes are looking directly at her. In his right hand is a long, metal stick. She tentatively approaches him.   
???: Ah, so you're finally awake.  
Angie: Where... am I?  
???: That's what we're all trying to figure out. The rest of the class has scattered to explore, but I volunteered to stay behind until you woke up. So who are you?  
Angie: uh... Angie. **Angie Ross**. How did I even get on... a beach? I last remember going to Hope's Peak Academy-  
???: So have the rest of us. In that case, I'm assuming you had a talent too?  
Angie: Oh, yeah! It's-  
Jakob: The **Ultimate Lucky Student**?  
Angie: No it's- Actually... yes... How'd you know?  
Jakob: There hasn't been one so far, so (he shrugs) deductive reasoning. I have a feeling we'll need that skill on this island.  
Angie: This is an island?  
Jakob: ...Seems so. Excuse me though, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is **Jakob Hansen, the Ultimate Conductor**. I've been guest conductors for some of the world's best orchestras, which caught this academy's attention.   
Angie: Oh wow... That's so cool!  
Jakob: The others have yet to meet you, so I'll show you around.

Angie and Jakob leave the beach, and walk towards each of the landmarks available to them.  
Location: Library  
Angie and Jakob walk up to a very skinny teen in a polo and black pants. His long gray hair is tied back into a ponytail. He also looks very, very tired. Currently, he's sitting in a rolling chair reading a book called "How to Avoid Eye Contact With Others".  
Angie: Hello!  
???: According to this book, I should keep reading this book and not answer your greetings by looking up.  
Angie: Heh, I've heard that before already. Glad we're on the same... PAGE!  
???: And now it is not just this book, but as well as my instincts, that push me to not look up at you and to instead roll away on this very comfortable chair.  
Jakob: That's not very nice. At least introduce yourself.  
???: If you insist. Pleasing the other party is another way to ultimately turn them away. My name is **Ren Lubell, the Ultimate Mathematician**. My scores in school excelled beyond anyone's beliefs, especially in math, which caught this academy's attention.  
Angie: I'm Angie Ross, Ultimate Lucky Student! Nice to meet ya!  
Ren: Sure. If I were to suggest anything though, stay away from the male who's also in the library. He's incredibly weird.  
Angie: (internally) Oh, how bad could it be? I'll go talk to him.  
Ren: And I have now piqued your interest about the other male, which will incline you to leave and find out about him. This book is genius. (the entire, time, Ren hasn't looked up at all. Dang. He rolls away.)

Still in library:  
Angie and Jakob approach another tall teen. Unlike Ren, this guy's much tanner and actually looks healthy. He's covered in long robes and ribbons, as well as some violets here and there, with an odd galaxy/space aesthetic to it. He's also reading a book, but this one's called "The Towa City Incident".  
???: Heh, using machines??? That's so mundane... But I can't blame them, since they clearly lack what I was capable of... But enslaving children is enslaving children, no matter how lame it may be in comparison to-  
Angie: Uh. Hi there.  
???: (he actually looks up) Oh! Hello there!   
Angie: So um. I'm going to ignore your monologue and jump right into introductions. Angie Ross! I'd repeat my talent, but let's not do this another 13 times. Or 12.  
???: It's a pleasure to meet you, Angie! I hope I get to know you more during our time here. My name is **Leon Mercury Kahahawai** , and I am **the Ultimate Illusionist!**  You may recognize me by my stage name, Hermes, as my shows were the talk of the town! In a good way, and a bad way. But critics will be critics. After all, they led the academy's attention to my shows, and I impressed them enough to gain admittance! Of course, none of my amazing powers would be here without my Deity, glb'goylb.  
Angie: Excuse me. What?  
Leon: (His purple eyes sparkle) Oh, it's a bit hard to pronounce, I know. But without my Deity, I'd be a nobody. Such a boring person! No powers, and no one to look up to! In fact-  
Jakob: Uh, I think Angie and I should go. There's other people to meet, heheh.  
Leon: Oh, completely understandable! But if you'd like to hear more about my Deity, be sure to find me!  
Jakob: Sure! (ahem)no we don't(ahem)

Still in library  
A male teen with black spiky hair and a blue-green color scheme going on leers at Leon from across the isle.  
Angie: You ok?  
???: Hm? Oh. Sorry 'bout that. It's just... No, never mind.  
Angie: Come on, tell me! I know we're complete strangers to each other but you can trust me with your life! Girl scout's honor. Even though I was kicked out of the troop my first year.  
???: (chuckles) You're a pretty good kid. Well, I can say the same here.   
Angie: Yus. (she fist bumps herself) My name's Angie Ross! We haven't met yet.  
???: So you were the unconscious one. Well, my name's  **Luka Blus**. I'd tell ya my talent, but for some fucking reason **I can't remember** for the life of me... Hell, I can't even remember how the fuck I even got here. I still feel faint... ( **Ultimate ???** )  
Jakob: You can't even remember your talent?  
Angie: Oh man, I feel. Not the forgetting talent part, but the faintness part. I guess your memory's a bit FAINT too!  
Luka: Heh. I'm gonna like you. You give me a good vibe. Unlike some fucking people here... (he goes back to leering at Leon)

Electric Fence. Wait, what?  
A buff teen with long, messy black hair stands in front of a... Tall electric fence? What's that doing there? Regardless, back to the teen. He's got a punk aesthetic going on with several piercings on his face and a mostly black outfit.   
Angie: What's with this fence?  
???: Not sure. I walked around the island and found five of them. Clearly it's trying to keep us where we are.  
Angie: Hm... So that means someone else is, or WAS, on this island.  
???: Seems so. But what can we do about it? Certainly not climb the fence. (He chuckles)  
Jakob: It seems so- Wait, Angie, what are you doing?  
Angie: I'M GONNA CLIMB THE FENCE! (she runs towards the fence and leaps up to climb it)  
???: WAIT NO! (he runs to Angie and grabs her mid-air and brings her back to Jakob)  
Jakob: That was. That was not smart at all.  
Angie: Well I was sure in for a shock either way!  
Jakob: You would've _died_ , Angie.  
Angie: (she attempts to shrug. ??? is still holding her.) Would've been funny.  
???: (he puts Angie down) Um. If you don't plan to die again, I should probably introduce myself! I'm **Momotarou Yamaguchi** , **the Ultimate Drummer**! But just "Momo" is fine!  
Jakob: (scoffs) I'm not exactly sure why they count a talent as worthless as yours in the first place.  
Momo: ??? That was out of nowhere.  
Jakob: (he's 100% done. for some reason.) Remind me again why your talent's special?   
Momo: I-  
Jakob: Oh, right. I don't care. Just like how the world 50 years from now won't care about your "modern" music. No wait, make that 10.  
Angie: Jakob. You're going a little too far here-  
Jakob: Unlike classical music! Which has lasted for centuries! What you call-  
Momo: (he's totally casual about this) So do you like to trash modern music because it helps you distract yourself from the fact that your "beloved" music dying as well?  
(everything goes silent. Jakob looks P I S S E D)  
Jakob: (his voice drops like two octaves) Angie. We're leaving.  
Angie: Jakob-   
Jakob drags Angie away in a furious rage.  
Angie: IT WAS NICE MEETING YOOOOOOU.....

Outside of hotel; in front of pool  
There's a semi-casually dressed girl standing in front of the hotel. Her brown hair is tied back into a loose ponytail and she carries a small purse at her side. Her back is facing Angie and Jakob as they approach her.  
Angie: Hellooooooo there!  
???: (she turns around with a glare on her face. She speaks in a thick Brooklyn accent) OY! Whaddya fucking want?!  
Angie: AAAAAAAAAA! TOTALLY DIDN'T EXPECT THAT! (she leaps into Jakob's arms. Jakob looks unamused and drops Angie.)  
???: (her teal eyes widen. She drops the accent now) Oh man, you caught me in one of my exercises right there!   
Angie: (she gets to her feet) Exercises...?  
???: It's when I choose a random role from my purse and act it out! It's a good way to start the day off!  
Angie: Ohhhh ok! S'all good! You just did me a frighten. Wait... I recognize you!  
???: I'm sure you do! I'm **Penelope Wolfe, and I'm the Ultimate Actress**! You probably recognize me in many hit movies, as well as a simple peanut butter commercial!  
Angie: Mm mm. I love Penny's Peanut Butter. It's my jam! Er... Peanut butter. I can't believe I get to meet someone as famous as you!!!  
Jakob: _Ah, of course. It's not like you have a world class conductor by your side._ (This wasn't his thoughts, his tone was just very shady.)  
Angie: (nudges him) Ay Jakob. Modulate that sharp accent, would ya?  
Jakob: ... Impressive.  
Penelope: But please, call me Penny! Penelope seems too formal for a high school girl y'know?  
Angie: Gotcha, Penny! (internally) eeeeeeeee

To the side of the hotel.  
A peachy, short boy with brown hair that sticks up is leaning against the wall of the hotel. He has a pocketwatch out.  
???: ...This island isn't that bad. Even if you know nothing about it... It's a learning experience! An adventure! A fun, fun adventure... Don't complain about this. Don't. Complain.  
Angie: (quietly) Should we go?  
Jakob: (he's watching the pocketwatch, mesmerized momentarily.)  
???: (he looks up) Someone there?  
Angie: Over here!  
???: Oh hi!  
Angie: So what was that whole spiel with that watch?  
???: Hm? Oh, right. Nothing too big. Just changing my mindset about a couple things.  
Jakob: (blinks) Uh. What?  
???: (snickers) Guess it rubbed off on your friend here. My name is **Colton Popelier** , **the Ultimate Hypnotist**. I look forward to getting to know you and exploring this island! I'm sure it'll be really fun!  
Jakob: (slowly raises eyebrow) You weren't like this when we all first woke up.   
Colton: I've had a bit of a change of heart, so to speak. Who knew this could be such a fun experience! Haha!  
Angie: (internally) well I can't say much about that... Maybe he's not a very decisive guy?  
Colton: By the way. That whole watch thing? (he winks and puts a finger to his lips)  
Angie: (nods and does the "lock lips and throw away the key" motion)  
Colton: Good! I'm glad I didn't have to hypnotize you into complying.  
Jakob: Um. Yeah. I'm glad too.

Hotel Lobby  
In the lobby, there's an incredibly short and chubby girl. She's dressed in a dark blue robe that seems one size too big for her, but she doesn't seem bothered.  
Angie: Um... Aren't you hot in that?  
???: (the girl doesn't respond. She stares out the window, silently. What is she looking at? The beach, obviously.)  
Angie: Hello??? (Angie waves her hand in front of the girl's face)  
???: Oh! You caught me by surprise there! S-Sorry about that!  
Angie: No worries! I just wanted to introduce myself, if that's alright with you.  
???: You're the girl who was asleep for quite some time... I see! W-Well, it's nice to meet you! My name is **Jillian Marshall, the Ultimate Judge**! My dad was an outstanding attorney that introduced me to the world of law, and after a victory with a high-profile case, I began to attract attention to myself! O-Oh! Sorry, was that too much information?   
Jakob: Not at all! There have been... Longer introductions...  
Jillian: Ok, good! (she sighs in relief) Introductions make me a bit nervous...  
Angie: Heh, it's kinda funny that your last name's "marshall" and you're a judge. Like a court-martial!  
Jillian: What?  
Angie: Ah. It's. It's nothing. I'll go. Bye. (she steps away in shame)  
Jillian: Oh... Alright then.

Hotel Dining Room  
A skinny, pale girl with long black hair sits beside one of the windows. She's eating a bowl of... Ice cream?  
Angie: What are you eating?  
???: (eating noises) Ice cream. There's plenty of it in the freezer, as well as other frozen goods.  
Angie: Ooh, like hot pockets?  
???: ... A freezer is cold.  
Angie: Yeah, but hot pockets have to be frozen first!  
???: Then they should be called frozen pockets. What's the point of this?  
Angie: No, you gotta microwave them!  
???: Then why-   
Jakob: Um. Why don't you two introduce yourself?  
Angie: Over some hot pockets?  
???: No. I really don't care.  
Angie: Take a chill pill, girl.  
???: Ha. Ha. Ha.  
Angie: My name is Angie Ross, and one day, I'll show you the glory of Hot Pockets!  
???: Mmmmm... not interested. My name is **Christine Lee, and I am the Ultimate Bad Luck**. It's a shitty talent, I know, and that's just because my luck is absolutely horrendous and I was only accepted into this stupid school because my sister was.  
Angie: (internally) Geez, now I feel bad as the Lucky Student...  
Christine: I'm glad I could meet you. I think. Who knows, my bad luck may come into play and make me wish I never met any of you. (She smiles grimly.)

Hotel Kitchen  
There's another short girl in the kitchen. She's more skimpily dressed, wearing brown shorts, gray boots, and a green vest, along with pink gloves. She is digging through the kitchen, stuffing food into her shirt. (Maybe that's why her chest looked so big...)  
Angie: Hey, what are you doing?  
???: Stealing, obviously. What does it look like?  
Angie: Isn't that... Illegal?  
???: Ok, sure, but we are currently stranded on a god-forsaken island. Who knows how long this food will last? It's every man for themselves here.   
Angie: I'm guessing your talent has something to do with you stealing?  
???: Yep. **Isabel Phillips, the Ultimate Thief.**  
Angie: How does one be the ultimate "thief" while trying to stay hidden and not get arrested?  
Isabel: (she shrugs) Simple answer, they don't. I'm the only thief who has the balls to show their face in public. And yes, I have been arrested several times. Everyone else is too busy being sneaky and shit. But don't worry- (Within a flash, Angie is in a chokehold. She has Jakob's baton pressed against her neck) I can handle myself.  
Angie: You've certainly... Taken my breath away... (Laughs nervously)  
Jakob: (He's visibly angry) GIVE MY BATON BACK, YOU LITTLE-  
Isabel: Watch it, or Angie AND the stick get it. (Jakob and Isabel glare at each other. It's silent for a moment, but Isabel breaks it when she gives a huge grin) HAHAHAHAHA! How was that for an introduction? (She let's go of Angie and gives Jakob his baton back. He holds it closely.)  
Angie: Uh... Cool? (she rubs her neck)  
Isabel: Though you know that magician freak? He acts like he's so cool, but my tricks are much better, as you can see. I don't need some dumb god to rely on either. Wanna see another magic trick?  
Jakob: Let's-  
Angie: YEAH!!!  
Isabel karate chops Angie and Jakob in the face, stunning the two. She runs off.  
Angie: Oh, she disappeared!  
Jakob: ... Are you serious?

Hotel rooms  
Two rows of hotel rooms face one another. One side is for the girls, and the other side is for the boys. Pixelated images of each class member is on the room they own. There, Angie and Jakob see an even shorter girl wearing a green kimono and big glasses. Her green hair is tied back into two huge, low-hanging pigtails.  
???: Aw, man! The girls don't get a beach-side view! This sucks...  
Angie: Something wrong?  
???: (She turns to Angie) Oh hello there!!! I was just hoping for a beach view in these hotels, but the boys get it and the girls get a view of the island only. (she pouts a little)  
Jakob: You're already accustomed to living on this strange island?  
???: Strange island? Hm... I guess this is a weird situation, but I don't like fussing over tiny details like those!  
Angie: (Internally) Yet she's fussing over which side of the hotel she wants, heh...  
Angie: I haven't introduced myself to you, yet. My name's Angie Ross!  
???: Angie, Angie, Angie! Ok, got it! Saying something three times means you're less likely to forget it! I'm **Nanoha Munetou! The Ultimate Skeet Shooter!**  Bang Bang!!!  
Angie: Oh, so you shoot those discs!  
Nanoha: Yep! Back in my town we had a summer festival every year and I was able to clear out every single shooting booth ever since I was young! That caught a LOT of people's attention!  
Angie: That's amazing! Well, good luck with your room situation!

Hotel Lobby... Again  
This is seen after you meet Isabel.  
Jillian is gone. In her place is another short and chubby girl, but she has dark skin, bright makeup, and wears a magician's outfit, top hat and everything.  
Angie: What's crackalackin' my sista?  
Jakob: Never say that ever again.  
Angie: (shrugs) Sorry. Tryin' to spice things up a lil' with my greetings.  
???: Don't worry about it, I'll do the spicin' up around here.  
Angie: Oooh, fun.   
???: My name's **Klementina Popova**. **The Ultimate Comedian**. I'm a pretty well-received comedian if I do say so myself. Or maybe that's my inner demons talking again. (she laughs light-heartedly)  
Angie: Comedian, huh? That would definitely be my dream talent. Are those a thing, Jakob?  
Jakob: No, because the rest of us actually pursued our talents to get here.  
Popova: (grins) Of course someone who's as flexible as their posture would say something like that.   
Jakob: (he's slightly flustered, but he still maintains his stiff stance) It's standard conduct for a conductor during a performance! Upright posture, feet shoulder-width apart, arms-  
Popova: Honey, does it LOOK like we're in a performance right now? If anything, you just look like you've got a 10 foot pole up your ass. (smirks) Must feel nice, huh? I won't judge.  
Angie: Oooooooo. She went there.  
Jakob: (He's not taking this well.) W-Well! You! I-  
All of a sudden, a multicolored blur runs past the three.  
Angie: Hey, was that Isabel? Thought she disappeared.  
Popova: (she exits Comedian Mode) HOLD UP! Was that someone RUNNING IN THE LOBBY?! THAT IS MISCONDUCT!  
Isabel?: BITE ME!  
Popova: OH NO YOU DON'T! (she sprints after Isabel, arms flailing in the air. It's a funny sight.)

Behind the hotel; The dumpster  
A tall and very skinny man is digging through the trash. He looks similar to Ren in a way, except his polo is blue and he's carrying a man purse- er, a messenger bag. His hair is tied back into a manbun, so you know this guy's up to no good.  
Angie: Uh. May I ask why you're digging through my home?  
???: (flatly) Oh, the "I am trash" joke. Hilarious. _So_ original. You won't be saying that as a joke soon enough.  
Angie: (she's a bit taken back by this) (internally) This is a guy I don't want to be around!  
???: Though to answer your question, I'm digging through the trash to look for metal scraps. And I'd say I've found some good pieces.   
Angie: ... Why is there even waste? We haven't even been on this island for that long...  
???: Don't know, don't care. The metal's here, and I'm going to use it. After all, it's my specialty.  **Marc Imagawa, Ultimate Robotics Prodigy.**  Apparently "Ultimate Life Ruiner" wasn't an appropriate title. Regardless, my skills in robotics are unparalleled to anyone of my age, though my use of them can be considered "questionable" by others. Like I care.  
Angie: (takes a few steps back)  
Marc: (he raises an eyebrow) Already scared, sweetie? I'm flattered. Maybe I'll decide to ruin your life last.   
Angie and Jakob get the fuck outta there. Now they know who to especially avoid.

Location: Farm  
A girl in many bright colors and piercings stands in front of a peach tree. It's one of them many fruit trees next to the farm. Next to her is a tall boy wearing a green sweatshirt and a spotted red bandanna.  
Girl: Hm... Nice and soft... And no bruises! This is perfectly ripe!   
Boy: O-Oh wow! I bet this orchard is full of fresh fruit!  
Girl: That definitely would be nice! (she grins)  
Boy: (blushes heavily) Yeah...  
Angie: Hi!!! Whatcha doin'?  
Girl: Hi! I'm just picking fruit for some of my smoothies!   
Boy: And I'm...! ... Watching.  
Girl: I've been finding a lot of good fruit, which is a bit odd since no one else seems to have lived here before us...  
Boy: Yep!! Definitely weird, haha.  
Angie: I haven't introduced myself yet! My name's Angie! What are yours?  
Girl: I'm **Grace Ruiz, Ultimate Smoothie Maker**! Though I work at a small youth center in my town, my smoothies are always a favorite to anyone who stops by!   
Boy: I'm...  **Josh Clay, the Ultimate Botanist**... My parents work at a greenhouse back home and I was always working with them... So their talent rubbed off on me...!  
Angie: Two introductions at once! Nice.  
Josh: ... Say... Grace... Could I... Uh... Join you in this... TOTALLY NOT ROMANTIC... Fruit picking???? ... Please?   
Jakob: No offense, man, but you suck at this.   
Boy: (sniffs) I know...  
Girl: Hm? Ohhhh, a date! Well I'm flattered, buuuut I'm into girls. Heh, sorry 'bout that...  
Boy: That's ok... I'm used to it at this point... I'll get over it...  
???: OY!!!!!  
A girl with dyed hair runs in. Though her outfit is quite simple and nothing to sneeze at, her scarred eye sticks out the most to the four.  
Josh: (he blushes furiously) Yep. I'm over it.  
???: Anyone seen my sis? I've looked all over for her and I can't find her!   
Jakob: You mean Christine? I believe she's in the hotel dining room.  
???: Dining room? Thought I checked there already... But man, classic Christine. Staying inside like usual. She needs to get out more if she wants to be stronger!!!  
Angie: So, Christine's your sister? (internally) These two are nothing alike...  
???: You know it! The name's **Crystal Lee, Ultimate Brawler**! Whether it be boxing, wrestling, or plain ol' street fighting, I ALWAYS win the fight! And if you wanna challenge that claim, well be my fuckin' guest!  
Josh: (sighs) Perfect...  
Grace: Wow. That was quick.  
Crystal: But I gotta go now and find my sister! I'm out! (she dashes off)

Location: Center of island (a park)  
At the center of the island, there's a pale boy in a big black coat with messy black hair. He sits calmly, cross-legged. Around his shoulders is a large, black cobra.  
Angie: WOAH! That real?!  
???: Of course. Why wouldn't it?  
Angie: Ooook... Better question. Does it bite? Or bark?  
Snake: woof  
Angie: So just bark.  
???: Razor isn't poisonous, despite being a cobra. I made sure to remove the poison from him.  
Angie: Phew! That's one less problem I have to worry about. Though many, many problems remain... Haha. Hah. Ha.  
???: My name is **Ori Ziehm**. I am the **Ultimate Snake Charmer**. I once stopped an exhibit of poisonous snakes from escaping a zoo with my talent, and in return I was gifted my friend, Razor.  
Angie: That's a pretty handy talent!  
Ori: Indeed. When I'm around snakes, they seem to calm themselves. It seems to have worked on one of you. (he looks at directly at Jakob)  
Jakob: (coughs) Are you calling me a snake?  
Ori: (smiles)  
Angie: Say, Jakob, anyone else we need to meet?  
Jakob: Hm, I believe that's everyone.  
Angie: Perfect! Then I can actually deliver this pun!  
Ori: Hm?  
Jakob: Oh no.  
Angie: That's a WRAP!

 

 **Report Cards**  
**ANGIE ROSS**  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 153 lb  
Blood Type: B+  
Likes: Puns  
Dislikes: Being Bored  
Notes: Ultimate Lucky Student

 **JAKOB HANSEN**  
Height: 5' 9"  
Weight: 153 lb  
Blood Type: B+  
Likes: Following Rules  
Dislikes: Modern Music  
Notes: Ultimate Conductor

 **REN LUBELL**  
Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 121 lb  
Blood Type: A+  
Likes: Studying  
Dislikes: Coffee  
Notes: Ultimate Mathematician

 **LEON MERCURY KAHAHAWAI**  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 157 lb  
Blood Type: B-  
Likes: Carrots  
Dislikes: Children  
Notes: Ultimate Illusionist

 **LUKA BLUS**  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 136 lb  
Blood Type: O+  
Likes: Comics  
Dislikes: Dancing  
Notes: Ultimate ???

 **MOMOTAROU YAMAGUCHI  
** Height: 6'1? 2? fuck. he's big.  
Weight: big boye  
Blood Type: probly O+  
Likes: respecting women  
Dislikes: people who don't respect women  
Notes: Ultimate Drummer

 **COLTON POPELIER  
** Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 106 lb  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Chocolate  
Dislikes: Hard work  
Notes: Ultimate Hypnotist

 **PENELOPE WOLFE**  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 137 lb  
Blood Type: O+  
Likes: Parfaits  
Dislikes: Paparazzi  
Notes: Ultimate Actress

 **JILLIAN MARSHALL**  
Height: 4"1  
Weight: 150 lb  
Blood Type: B  
Likes: Amigurumi  
Dislikes: Liars  
Notes: Ultimate Judge

 **CHRISTINE LEE  
** Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 98 lb  
Blood Type: B+  
Likes: Ice cream  
Dislikes: Hot weather  
Notes: Ultimate Bad Luck

 **ISABEL PHILLIPS  
** Height: 4'10"  
Weight: 102 lb  
Blood Type: A-  
Likes: Expensive things  
Dislikes: Vegetables  
Notes: Ultimate Thief

 **NANOHA MUNETOU  
** Height: 4'9"  
Weight: 90 lb  
Blood Type: AB  
Likes: Goldfish  
Dislikes: Puzzle games  
Notes: Ultimate Skeet Shooter

 **KLEMENTINA POPOVA  
** Height: 5'1"  
Weight: 240 lb  
Blood Type: A+  
Likes: Coffee  
Dislikes: Tomfoolery  
Notes: Ultimate Comedian

 **MARC IMAGAWA  
** Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 140 lb  
Blood Type: AB  
Likes: Cucumber sandwiches  
Dislikes: Art  
Notes: Ultimate Robotics Prodigy

 **GRACE RUIZ  
** Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 130 lb  
Blood Type: AB+  
Likes: Video games  
Dislikes: Llamas  
Notes: Ultimate Smoothie Maker

 **JOSH CLAY  
** Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 157 lb  
Blood Type: AB+  
Likes: Painting  
Dislikes: Gore  
Notes: Ultimate Botanist

 **CRYSTAL LEE  
** Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 144 lb  
Blood Type: O+  
Likes: Swimming  
Dislikes: Sweets  
Notes: Ultimate Brawler

 **ORI ZIEHM**  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 180 lb  
Blood Type: O+  
Likes: Traveling  
Dislikes: Cars  
Notes: Ultimate Snake Charmer

*for likes and dislikes, I chose more material things. So, I didn't put down more abstract things like "being alone".

....  
Prologue Part 2

After getting to know the other 17 classmates, a strange, yet cheery voice booms across the island, telling the class to meet at the center of the island. Angie, Jakob, and Ori are already there, so they wait for the rest to file in. Many are worried. Who was that voice? Where'd it come from? What did it want?  
All of those questions are answered as a black and white bear jumps into the middle of the class.  
You all know what's about to go down. These 18 are trapped on this island (Flores Island) by the bear Monokuma, and the only way to escape... Is to kill and get away with it. Insert class trial explanation here: investigate the murder, figure out who the killer is, and hopefully guess correctly and kill the killer. Yeah, not as exciting when you've experienced this at least three or four times. But the 18 are shocked, as this is their first time. No way would they kill!!!

Isabel: We're trapped on... Flores Island? As in... Flower? That would explain the shape of this island.

Grace: Killing?! Oh no... I'm not good with blood... N-Not that I would resort to that!

Luka: No fucking way! Who does that damn bear think we are... Some bloody psychopaths?! We won't kill!!! I won't allow it! We have to find an exit!

Nanoha: But I don't wanna kill!!! I would never shoot to kill anyone! Uwaa... This sucks!

Christine: ... Just my luck.

Marc: Oh, this is going to be very. Very. Fun. For me. 

Jakob: You can't be serious... Nobody here would kill... Right?

After Monokuma's killing game announcement, the 18 return to their hotel rooms for the night. They don't know what to do or who to trust anymore. Everyone is sure to tightly lock their doors.  
The killing game has begun.

 **The Rules  
** Rule #1: All students are required to remain on Flores Island until the killing game ends.  
Rule #2: Everyone MUST participate in the class trial.  
Rule #3: If the blackened is correctly discovered during the class trial, then only they will be executed.  
Rule #4: If the blackened is not discovered, then everyone but the blackened will be executed, and the blackened may leave this island.  
Rule #5: The game will end when the blackened gets away with murder, or if there are only two students remaining.  
Rule #6: Nighttime is 10 PM to 8 AM. Please exercise caution during these hours. All students are expected to remain in their hotel rooms.  
Rule #7: Violence against the Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited.   
Rule #8: When three or more students discover a body, the Body Discovery Announcement will play.  
Rule #9: During the time of investigation, students are allowed to explore all parts of the island available to them at the time.  
Rule #10: After each class trial, a new section of the island will become available to the class.  
Rule #11: Those who break any of the aforementioned rules will be harshly punished.  
Rule #12: Rules may be added at any time.

Prologue: END.  



	2. Chapter 1 Daily Life

**Chapter 1: All Of Our Intertwined Fates  
Daily Life**

Three days passed. No killings occurred, and everyone went about their days somewhat normally, ignoring the fact that they were trapped on an island. They all gathered together for each meal, socialized, and just did whatever people like to do on vacation. On vacation. Right... Tensions started to ease a little among the class. 

Character interactions!  
These are friendships/rivalries that develop that don't involve Angie and/or aren't necessarily apparent.   
(quick note: i'm always a slut for xenoblade so i'm bringing in the affinity colors  
red=hatred, orange=dislike, yellow=neutral, green=acquaintances blue=friends, purple=close friends, pink=extremely close, borderline romantic (or actually romantic)/super platonic bros)

**Leon and Colton**  
Leon is interested in Colton's hypnosis skills and how he uses it (hint: it's to not enslave children), though at the same time finds it amusing that he has to use a watch to hypnotize others (basically "lol you don't have a god that gives you hypnosis powers you have to rely on something material"). Colton's main interest is hypnosis, and he also finds Leon's other... "powers"... Interesting. So they currently they share a mutual interest in one another. 

**Luka and Jillian**  
Luka is a pretty strong believer in things like justice and order, and Jillian's talent happens to specialize in justice and order. Or at least the legal bits. Luka initially approaches Jillian about her talent and the two share a mutual agreement in ideas and morals (like what can be considered "good" and "bad"), and Jillian tries to help Luka rediscover his talent. Though the two do have a bit of a disagreement. Luka believes that the law doesn't do enough to deal with disorder, while Jillian doesn't like the fact that Luka is criticizing the law in the first place, since that's everything she stands for.

**Ren and Momo**   
Ren is often caught staring (er, glowering) at Momo. His excuse is that he doesn't like people taller than him. Though you may be wondering why he singles out Momo, because there are other guys taller than him as well (Ori, Marc, Leon), and he has an "excuse" for that too. While the other guys are also quite skinny, Momo is both tall AND buff. Which makes things even "worse" (winky face). It's not like he likes him or anything, b-baka.   
Regardless, Momo fully enjoys Ren's company either way (forced orange affinity mixed with green affinity equals yellow affinity)

**Isabel and Popova**  
The two already started off on the wrong note, but that wasn't because of misguided first impressions or anything. Isabel's a thief after all, and she also loves to be a major brat about everything. Also adding the fact Popova attempts to put Isabel in her place, but Isabel just sees her as an annoying control freak. Popova can't stand Isabel, and the hatred is mutual.

**Isabel and Luka >/b>**  
Basically, "that's illegal people can't do that"  
Similar to how Jillian's talent revolves around justice and order, Isabel's talent revolves around chaos and disorder, which Luka hates. Isabel also sees Luka as an annoying control freak.

**Luka and Popova**  
That being said, both take a mutual liking towards one another because they both hate the same person (Isabel). They "take comfort" in one another for being "annoying control freaks".

**Penny and Nanoha**  
Nanoha likes to watch Penny while she "performs" her exercises/daily roles, and Penny enjoys the supportive audience. 

Maybe this island life isn't so bad. Everything is peaceful. If they didn't kill, then they could all live their lives normally while trying to find a way to escape. That sounds good, right?

Sadly, Monokuma has other plans in mind.

To actually kick off the killing game, Monokuma announces a new motive outside of escaping that he's sure will drive someone to actually kill.

The motive: Whoever kills and gets away with it will be able to take someone with them.

Everyone's a bit puzzled. Why would they want to take someone with them? Everybody is practically strangers to one another.  
Then it clicks.

All eyes slowly turn towards Crystal and Christine Lee.   
The sisters already have it figured out as well.

Crystal: Oi! Whaddya lookin' at us for?!  
Christine: This is... This is a joke right? No way can this motive be real... They can't just target me like that...!   
Crystal: Sis, quit your mumbling! They're gonna see us as a threat!  
Jakob: I believe it's too late.  
Crystal takes a look at everyone's expressions, and they're all filled with fear or anger (or both). Except for Marc, he's smug.  
Crystal: You... You can't be serious!!! I... WE would never kill!  
Angie: But... This motive... It would benefit you two the most...  
Jillian: She's right... I want to believe that you wouldn't kill, but...  
Crystal: But what?! (she starts getting hostile) If you think we're actually going to fucking KILL someone, then you're sorely mistaken! Someone say it to our faces! I'll beat some sense into all of you!  
Christine: Calm down... Things will only get worse if you keep screaming.  
Crystal: I'm trying to defend our asses! They actually think we'd fall for this dumb "motive"!  
Isabel: Let's put it this way then. Crystal, you're clearly capable of taking any of us down in a fight. Christine, you're... her sister. The opportunity for the both of you to escape is right there, and at least one of you have the ability to take that opportunity. The possibility will always be there no matter what you say.  
(the rest murmur in agreement)  
Isabel: Glad everyone agrees! Guess that makes me leader.  
Popova: No, it does not. (Isabel blows a raspberry)  
Crystal: But-But! Just this morning we were all FRIENDS! How has any of that changed?!  
Ren: Well, things can change quickly when we're trapped in a killing game. One minute, we're all alive. The next minute, one of us is dead by the hands of you.  
Crystal: That's not true... THAT'S NOT FUCKING TRUE!  
Marc: Say it again a third time. Maybe then it'll become a reality.  
Nanoha: You wouldn't kill anyone, right? Right??? (she starts tearing up) Please don't kill anybody!!!  
The sisters are backed into a corner right now. Nothing they say will change anyone's minds.  
Luka: ENOUGH!  
(everyone goes silent)  
Luka: It's unfair to senselessly bully these two. We can't confirm if they'll actually commit a murder, but I believe in them! They won't fall for such selfish motives!  
Christine: He's... He's right...  
Luka: However, I know you're all scared! So I say we reach a compromise.  
Isabel: Ugh, and what would that be?  
Luka: It'd be best if we stay away from Crystal and Christine. They may join us for meals as usual, but nobody should be alone with either of them.  
Crystal: But-!  
Luka: However, during meals, I expect all of you to treat these two as decent fucking human beings. Not as killers, because that's not what they are. Are we in agreement?  
Momo: I'm all for it! ~~it's important to respect women~~ The last thing we need is even more tension.  
Ori: Sounds good to me. I don't want to doubt these two either.  
Marc: Hm... Sure.  
Luka: We're all in agreement then. I'm sorry, you two.  
Christine: It's ok... Thank you for sticking up for us anyways. ... We should go. It's clear we're not wanted. (the two leave.)  
Josh: C-Crystal! Wait!!! (he attempts to go after Crystal)  
Popova: (she holds him back) Boy, don't you dare.

Everyone slowly leaves the center of the island again, making sure to not go wherever the sisters are going. 

 

**Free Time.**

Angie: Well... There's still time until dinner... Guess I have some free time.

Location: Center of the island  
Angie: Hey Jakob!  
Jakob: Hm? Oh, hello Angie.   
Angie: You wanna walk around the island? Y'know, for old time's sake! Maybe find something that can help us escape!  
Jakob: We only did that once. Besides, I believe you already spend enough time around me. (he chuckles lightheartedly. It's the first time he's made a genuine joke. Angie relaxes a bit more around him.)  
Angie and Jakob walk around the island, and the two get a little closer.  
Angie: So what's it like, being a conductor?  
Jakob: (he grins) It's absolutely magical. Not only do you get the best seat in the house for the best music in the world, you basically control what happens. Yes, the instruments are important, but if nobody is there to direct them, nothing happens. Having that power to create that music by controlling others... Magical.  
Angie: Dang. I don't think I've been to a concert like that before. Never lived around a stadium.   
Jakob: You're missing out. Of course, I have to follow the crowd and say that the best would be...  
Angie: Uhhh...  
Angie: (Internally) Quick, Angie, name some old dead white composer you vaguely remember hearing about from school.  
Angie: ... Bach?  
Jakob: Of course. But I also love conducting for some more underrated composers, such as Berlioz and Moszkowski, but one can't help but stray towards the classics.   
Angie: Which would be everyone, of course. (giggles)   
Jakob: Maybe one day I'll take you to an orchestra I'm conducting for. That is... If we ever make it out alive.  
Angie: Then let that be our own motive! Not a motive to kill, but a motive to hope!  
Jakob: A motive to hope?   
Angie: Yeah! To counteract these motives Monokuma sets up!  
Jakob: Well... It certainly works a bit. Taking more people to see my concerts is an exciting thought.   
Angie: Then let's keep on hoping! Hoping that we can all make it out! And hoping that I can see you on stage one day!  
(that was. that was nice.)

Location: Farm  
Grace is currently picking more fruit, as usual. For breakfast she makes smoothies for everyone, and everyone can agree that her smoothies are definitely worth the title of "Ultimate".  
Angie: Grace! Orange you glad I could be here?   
Grace: Oh hi Angie! Just going about my daily routine... Weird how you can have one in this kind of setting.   
Angie: Wanna go into the barn and check out the animals in there? There's tons of cute chickens and horses and-  
Grace: ... Are there any llamas?  
Angie: Hm... I think there were! It's a pretty big barn.  
Grace: C-Count me out then. I'll stick to the fruit.  
Angie: Not the biggest fan of llamas?  
Grace: N-Nope. They creep me out.  
Angie: (internally) That's weird. How could you hate llamas?! (externally) Then... uh. Let's change topics!   
Grace: Well... The fruit here is always perfectly ripe. Although it helps with my smoothies... It's also kind of weird. It doesn't feel natural.  
Angie: I suppose since whoever's in charge plans to stick us here for quite a while, so they gotta keep us fed somehow. (shrugs)  
Grace: I guess... Maybe that's just me. For now I should focus on making smoothies. I feel like I'm back at the youth center when I make them...  
Angie: Don't lose hope, Grace! We'll be sure to get off this island, all of us! And then we can all relax and enjoy a smoothie!  
Grace: .. Yeah! (she smiles again) Once we get outta here, I'll be sure to make everyone celebratory smoothies! And then I'll get another piercing!   
The two laugh. Angie relaxes around Grace more.  
The two get a little closer.

The next two days go down normally, though tensions are still high. Even while the class gathered to eat, everyone still kept their distance from Crystal and Christine. The only ones who even approached the two were Grace (because she's an overall good person) and Josh (because he's not over Crystal yet). Everyone just isolated the two. Crystal glared at everyone consistently, and Christine. Well, she's used to it.

Then it's day three. Everyone gathers for breakfast in the morning as usual, but Angie notices something is off. Christine is alone. Crystal isn't there, and neither is Grace nor Josh. She sees Grace and Josh across the room, so Christine is completely alone. Where's Crystal then...?

Angie: Heyyyy Christine! (things are awkward.)  
Christine: (deadpan) What?  
Angie: So is your sister like... sleeping in or something? Where is she anyways?   
Christine: She's... Not here?  
Angie: We need to check-  
Christine: I'll check on her. (she gets up and leaves the dining room)  
Angie: Christine, wait! (she follows Christine, and people start to notice)  
Christine: Please, leave me alone. I don't want you-  
Angie: At least let me go with you! (she grabs Christine's hand tightly and drags her along. no escape from angie)  
(Jakob runs up to the two)  
Jakob: Where are you going?  
Angie: Crystal's not here. We're going to check on her. We gotta hurry!   
Christine: I... I have a bad feeling about this...  
Jakob: Let's go then.  
(The three run to the hotel rooms and find Crystal's room. Angie knocks on the door. No answer. Christine pushes her out of the way.)  
Christine: Crystal! Are you ok?!  
(still no answer)  
(Christine reaches for the door knob. It turns easily)  
Christine: (eyes widen) It's unlocked... (She pushes open the door.)  
Christine: ...  
(Angie rushes into Crystal's room. As soon as she sees what Christine's seeing, she stops dead in her tracks.)

**CRYSTAL is lying in a pool of her own blood. She's covered in knife wounds, with the actual knife lodged into her forehead.**

Christine screams.

Remaining: 17.


	3. Prologue: Introductions

A chime plays throughout the hotel. The monitors flicker to life.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate to your heart's content!  
The monitors shut off after that. Shortly afterwards, Monokuma appears in front of the three. 

Monokuma: Oh, one more thing! It's... The Monokuma File!  
Angie: A... what...?  
Monokuma hands the three a tablet. Christine doesn't take it, so that one just lays on the ground.   
Monokuma: You amateurs can thank me later!   
A couple more people run into the scene: Grace, Luka, and Jillian. Monokuma is still there.  
Christine: ...  
Luka: What the fuck happened here?! I told the others to stay back, just in case... What was that bear saying?  
Jillian: A body... Was someone killed?  
The other three remained silent. Who could be the bearer of bad news? Well Monokuma IS a bear, so...  
Monokuma: Geez, didn't ya hear the Body Discovery Announcement?! Of course someone was murdered!  
Luka: You damn bear! What'd you do?!  
Monokuma: Don't blame me! After all, one of you killed Crystal!  
Jillian: C-Crystal?!  
Grace: I-If that's the case then... I should go...! I shouldn't be around the crime scene... (she runs back to the dining room)  
Monokuma: Be sure to read that Monokuma File carefully, it contains a lot of important info about the case! Don't forget about the class trial!   
And with that, he disappears.  
Luka picks up the Monokuma File off the ground. Angie reads through it as well. 

 **Monokuma File #1  
** Victim: Crystal Lee  
Time of death: 12:45 AM  
The body was found in Crystal Lee's room.   
Cause of death: ???  
Injuries include a cracked skull, a bruised neck, and stab wounds over her heart and her eye. A knife is lodged into her forehead.

**Truth bullet gained: Monokuma File #1  
Truth bullet gained: Stab wounds**

****Jakob: Dammit... This information is no use to us if we don't even know what killed her!  
Angie: ...  
Luka: We have to investigate and find out who did this! To think someone... One of us... Killed her... I refuse to fucking believe that!   
Jillian: Grace should've told everyone else what happened... So they should all know...  
Angie: Then we'll investigate... (Internally) Not just for our survival, but for Crystal too...

The first step was to interrogate everyone in the room.   
Angie: Christine... Are you ok?  
Christine: Why... Why did this happen...? This isn't fair... Why...  
Jakob: Christine! Snap out of it! We have to focus.  
Angie: Take it easy... Her sister just died...  
Christine: (she continues rambling) Why would a knife even be there...? There's no way Crystal would ever use a knife to fight... I can't believe this...  
Angie: Huh?  
Jakob: Think that might be important?   
**Truth bullet gained: Christine's account**

 ****Luka: I tried my best to keep everyone safe... But I couldn't fucking do it... In a way... I feel like this is all my fault...  
Angie: Don't blame yourself! The only person responsible for this is the killer!  
Luka: ... You're right... We have to give them what they fucking deserve and bring justice to Crystal's death.

Jillian: I don't get it... Why Crystal?  
Angie: What do you mean?  
Jillian: If anything, Crystal should've been the one who killed someone else... So why... why is she dead? Something's wrong here.

Upon examination of the crime scene, a couple things are noted. Most of the room is untouched but there are **dents in the wall**  ( **truth bullet gained** ). Other than that, the rest of the room doesn't even look like a crime scene.  
**Truth bullet gained: State of the room**

Angie and Jakob part ways with Christine, Luka, and Jillian to interrogate the others. Most everyone was grieving over the murder.

Popova: I tried to keep that boy Josh away from her... You think he has something to do with all of this?  
Angie: I doubt Josh could even hurt a fly! He's too scared to.  
Popova: Still, looks can be deceiving.

Josh: Aw man, t-this sucks! Just when I start to like a girl, she doesn't even deny me... She just d-dies... My luck is the worst... And I thought we were close too... (he starts tearing up)  
Angie: (internally) I'm pretty sure Christine would yell at you about that...  
**Truth bullet gained: Josh's relationship to Crystal**

Leon: This case seems too cut-and-dry for me. There has to be more to this case than what meets the eye... I'll see if my Deity has anything to say about this! 

Nanoha: This is so scary!!! How could anyone kill Crystal? No one deserves to die..!

Ori: I may have an idea of what could've happened... But I'll share it during the class trial to avoid any bias during your investigation.

Penny: Hm... But why would Crystal die...? Who else could've benefited from this motive?  
Angie: Jillian had similar thoughts. I guess great minds do think alike!  
Jakob: Angie, not the time.  
**Truth bullet gained: The Motive**

Colton: Aw man! I don't wanna do all of this work... (he's visibly annoyed)  
Jakob: There's the Colton I met on the first day.  
Colton: (eyes widen) Uhhh... I'll be back! (he runs off)

Marc: What do you want?  
Angie: You're easily the most likely murderer among us. Got anything to say?  
Marc: Funny, I was voted "most likely to kill" by my peers. I ended up proving them right.  
Jakob: ... Uh.  
Marc: But trust me honey, I had nothing to do with this murder. I would've done things a lot better, like destroy the body. This is too simple.  
Angie: So then, who's the murderer?  
Marc: ... 

Grace: Sorry about running off like that... I'm j-just not very good around blood! I-I don't think I'll be very useful during these investigations...  
Angie: Don't worry about it! There's still the rest of us working on the case!  
Jakob: Though we're going to need all the help we can get when our numbers our dwindled...

Isabel: What a fucking shame. I knew Crystal would kill someone.  
Angie: ... Crystal's dead.  
Isabel: ... I knew that! (rolls her eyes)

Ren: I have some useful information, if you'd like to hear.  
Jakob: Oh, finally. What is it?  
Ren: Well, despite these pointless nighttime calls, I still stay up each night studying in the dining room.  
Angie: What?! What if you get killed?!  
Ren: It's a good thing I'm not dead then. Regardless, I noticed a figure in the dining hall last night around the time of death. I stayed hidden, but when they left, I examined what they'd done, and I noticed a knife was missing. So I saw this murder coming a mile away. Unfortunately, I didn't get to see who the killer was.  
Angie: So what did you do afterwards?  
Ren: (shrugs) Went back to studying.  
Angie: You could've stopped a murder!!!!  
Ren: ... So I could've. Oh well. Not my problem.   
Jakob: We're going to need someone to back up your alibi. It's too suspicious.  
Ren: Of course. Ask Momo. He's always around me.  
Angie: (Internally) I believe that's the other way around, heh.  
**Truth bullet gained: Ren's account**

 ****Jakob: Ren's alibi has no solid foundation. We were told you could help out with that?  
Momo: Hm? I need to back up Ren? Oh of course! Every night before the nighttime call I always check the dining room and Ren is always buried into a book there. Poor guy needs some sleep. The bags under his eyes are darker than my eyeliner!   
Jakob: K thanks that's all we need from you. (he leaves briskly)  
**Truth bullet gained: Momo's backup**

The two investigate the kitchen. Ren was right about the knife rack. One knife is missing from it.  
**Truth bullet gained: Missing knife  
** They looked through the rest of the kitchen and noticed that a cabinet once filled with tissue boxes was missing a couple boxes. Everything in the kitchen restocks daily, so what were the tissues used for?  
**Truth bullet gained: Missing tissues boxes  
**   
After discovering that, the two investigate everyone's rooms, specifically their trash cans to find evidence of tissues. No tissues are found, and nothing else worth noticing was discovered either.   
**Truth bullet gained: Everyone's trash cans**

Another chime sounded. The monitors turned on again.

Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the center of the island! There will be an elevator that will take you down to where the class trial is. Remember, attendance is mandatory!

And the monitors turned off. 

...

Monokuma was right. At the center of the island, the ground below had given way for a massive elevator.

Angie: So... We just get in...?  
Jakob: Seems so...

Once everyone was in the elevator, the doors shut and they began to descend. Though the ride was only a couple minutes, it felt like hours. Everyone stood in silence, too scared to say anything. With each second, they got closer and closer to their impending doom.  
And then...

Ding!

The doors to the elevator opened. 

The new setting was a brightly colored room, with a circle of 18 podiums in the middle. Monokuma sat on a throne behind the podiums as a spectator. Each podium had a designated spot for each class member, and Crystal's spot was occupied by a crossed out picture of her head.

Monokuma: Welcome to the class trial! Let's get started!  



	4. Chapter 1 Class Trial

**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #1** : The victim was Crystal Lee. The time of death is 12:45 AM. The body was found in the victim's room. The cause of death is unknown. Other injuries include a cracked skull, a bruised neck, and stab wounds over her heart and her scarred eye. A knife is lodged into her forehead.
  * **The Motive** : The motive to kill was that anyone who killed and got away with it would be able to escape with the person of their choice. 
  * **Stab wounds** : Outside of the knife stuck in the head, the stab wound over the heart and the eye do not seem to be lethal wounds.
  * **Christine's Account** : A grief-stricken Christine states that it's unlikely for a knife to even be on the crime scene in the first place, because Crystal despises weapons.
  * **Dents in the wall** : Most of the room does not seem to be damaged, but one wall in particular has several small dents.
  * **State of the room** : It hardly looks like a crime scene. Clearly there was not a struggle. Weird...
  * **Josh's relationship to Crystal** : The two were quite close before the murder, mainly because of Josh's infatuation.
  * **Ren's Account** : Ren noticed a figure in the dining hall during the night of the murder. Once the murderer left, a kitchen knife was missing.
  * **Momo's Backup** : Proves that Ren's alibi is correct, and states that Ren stays up every night studying.
  * **Missing Knife** : There's a missing knife from the knife rack in the kitchen. Ren was right.
  * **Missing tissue boxes** : Supplies of everything in the kitchen restocks daily. So what were the missing tissues used for?
  * **Everyone's trash cans/rooms** : Nothing suspicious, specifically tissues, is found in anyone's trash cans. Nothing else is found in the rooms either.



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
** (Notes: Things like nonstop debates, hangman gambit, and rebuttal showdown will be involved.   
If someone's name is uppercase as they speak, that means they've got an interjection, which will lead to a rebuttal showdown)

Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will be able to leave the island. For this trial, they're able to take a person of their choice with them too!

Jakob: Let's first determine the cause of death, because it wasn't stated in the Monokuma File. 

Penny: Wasn't it that knife in Crystal's head? I thought that was obvious.

Jakob: That's the problem. If it was actually the knife, then the Monokuma File should've outright stated it... But instead, it's listed as unknown.

Ori: First, may I state something?

Jakob: Hm?

Ori: I don't want to derail from this topic but... What if the killer attacked out of self defense?

Colton: (overly enthusiastic) Ooh! What a mystery!

Jakob: Colton, with each passing day you become more and more creepy and less human. Are you alright?

Colton: Just a bit of a change in mindset that's all!

Jakob: (slowly raises an eyebrow) Alright then.

Ori: (ahem) Anyways, hear me out on this. How many of you in this room would willingly attack Crystal?

(nobody raises their hand)

Nanoha: N-No way! She'd beat me up in an instant!

Ren: She would snap me in two. I value my spine, thank you very much.

Ori: Exactly. Her talent was the Ultimate Brawler, you think anyone would pick a fight with her?

Angie: So then... Crystal attacked first?

Ori: I believe so. Would that help us determine the cause of death?

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**  
(Bolded phrases mean these are possibly false statements)

Truth bullets:   
Christine's Account  
Stab Wounds  
State of the Room

Ori: Crystal likely **attacked first** , which caused the killer to attack back in retaliation.

Marc: **The motive** pushed someone as weak-minded as her to kill. That makes sense.

Luka: So Crystal first attacked the killer **with the knife**...

Christine: That... That does't seem right...!

Marc: Well if you want to prove us wrong, feel free to try.

(TRUTH BULLET: Christine's Account to disprove "with the knife")

Angie: **SORE WA CHIGAU YO!**

Marc: I said prove us wrong, not prove us "sore wa chigau yo".

Angie: (ignores Marc) There's no way Crystal brought that knife to the crime scene!

Luka: Huh?

Angie: Ori is right. It's more likely that Crystal intended to kill someone rather than the other way around. But if that's the case, then Crystal couldn't have brought that knife to attack!

Momo: Why is that?

Angie: Because according to Christine, Crystal hates weapons!

Christine: She's right... That scar from her eye came from a time when she was stabbed during a fight... Ever since then she's had an undying hatred for weapons, especially knives...

Josh: (sniffs) So sad!

Marc: Well, it would've been nice if we could've heard it from Crystal herself.

Christine: Well, isn't it a shame that Crystal is FUCKING DEAD!

Angie: Anyways... So that means the knife couldn't have been the murder weapon! It had to have been brought to the crime scene later on!

Momo: But what was the point of bringing in a knife later?

Angie: Likely to confuse us about the cause of death.

Ren: So then... this isn't actually a "murder" because the quote on quote "murderer" didn't plan this out beforehand. Therefore, no class trial should be happening. Can I go then?

Jillian: NO! (something about her voice seems off. It has a much harsher and flatter tone and her face has become a lot more serious.) This is second-degree murder, which is still punishable by law. Are you stupid?

Ren: Excuse me?

Angie: (Internally) Jillian just turned into a completely new person...! We've never seen this side of her before!

Jillian: I have no time for those who try and delay the inevitable in the courtroom. The killer MUST be punished, and they're a coward for trying to hide.

Monokuma: Geez, kid. Way to steal my thunder.

Jillian: Let's move on. Though we've determined that this is a second-degree murder, we still haven't found out what was used to kill Crystal OR how she died! It's almost as if nobody here actually wants to make it out here alive.

Josh: Wha...?

(Everyone is dumbfounded by Jillian's complete 180 in the courtroom. As expected of the Ultimate Judge...)

Angie: Erm... Jillian is right. If it wasn't the knife then... What was it?

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**  
Question: What was used to kill Crystal?  
Answer:  R O O M  W A L L  
Angie: **You can't keep me hanging!**

Angie: The weapon had to be something that was already in the room... Such as the room itself!

Grace: Like furniture? But none of it was even touched...

Angie: No, like one of the room walls! 

(choose truth bullet: Dents in the wall)

Angie: The killer probably slammed Crystal's head against the wall... Which explains the dents on the wall!

ISABEL: Hold up, wait a minute!

Isabel: You know, I would consider listening to your annoying voice if you were actually right for once!

Angie: Huh?

Isabel: (mimicking Angie) Oh, look at me, my name's Angie and I'm alllllways right! (goes back to normal voice) Nice try, but you're forgetting the big picture here!

Isabel: IF the killer had slammed Crystal against the wall to kill her, don't you think there would've been blood stains on the wall?

Angie: Well, yes, but-

Isabel: BUT the walls of the room were spotless! Not a single drop of blood! So it's clear the knife was the real murder weapon here!

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN  
ISABEL VS ANGIE

Truth Blades available:  
Missing Tissue Boxes   
Missing Knife   
Christine's Account

Isabel: The knife has to be the murder weapon!   
The head injuries were clearly caused by the knife as well.  
What other answer could there be?!

Angie: But there are several dents in the room wall...  
A knife couldn't have caused those dents!  
And there are no other possible weapons in the room, so the wall has to be the right answer!

Isabel: But if the killer used the wall, there would've been  **blood stains**!  
The killer clearly  **didn't hide their tracks** , because Crystal's body is just out in the open!

(Use TRUTH BLADE: Missing Tissue Boxes to counteract  **didn't hide their tracks** )

Angie:  **Sorry, but my argument's sharper!**

BREAK!!!

Angie: The killer DID hide their tracks!

Isabel: What?! How?! 

Leon: It's likely that the killer had a way to make their evidence... Disappear. 

Angie: They used tissues to wipe away the blood. There were several missing tissue boxes in the kitchen, so that explains what they were used for!

Isabel: I had no idea about that! I mean, can you blame me?

Popova: Yes, because you should've done more investigating.

Luka: I second that.

Isabel: Why you-!

Jillian: (she slams her fist down on her podium like a gavel) ORDER! Bickering only stalls us even more! 

Isabel: (goes dead silent)

Christine: So then... Crystal probably intended to beat her victim with brute force. But... instead she was killed by brute force herself. 

Monokuma: Puhuhu, funny how the "Ultimate Brawler" ends up dying first by losing to a fight!

Christine: Shut the HELL UP, YOU DAMN BEAR!

Angie: Christine, calm down!

Isabel: (she opens her mouth to say something. Luka, Popova, and Jillian are all glaring at her. She shuts her mouth)

Jillian: Finally, we can decide that Crystal was killed via head trauma. The knife was brought to the scene merely as a frivolous detail to confuse us. 

Jakob: Then... That explains her bruised neck too. Someone must've grabbed onto it really tightly if they had to slam her against the wall. Then to add more insult to injury, quite literally, they went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

Ren: That explains it, then.

Jillian: Care to actually have proper input this time, Mr. Lubell?

Ren: (he narrows his eyes) Actually, yes. And it's input that will incriminate the killer, not that any of you could do so.

Josh: W-Who is it?

Ren: Funny you should be asking that. Don't forget Josh, (he gives a dark smile) I saw everything.

Josh: Wow, that's... Oddly creepy.

Ren: (he goes back to his stoic expression) There are only two people who could've committed this murder, because they were the only two people who dared to approach Crystal or Christine. Person number one is...

(Choose a person: Grace)

Angie: ... Grace?

Grace: W-What?! I would never kill!

Ren: I know. Besides, last I checked you don't wear a large sweatshirt. Which means person number two is...

(choose a person: Josh)

Ren: There we go. Though I wasn't able to see who took the knife when the murder occurred, I did see some... Interesting interactions between Josh and Crystal.

(FLASHBACK)  
_Josh: Well it's almost night time so... (he beams) Goodnight Crystal!_  
Crystal: Actually... You mind coming into my room for a sec? I have a bit of a... Surprise for you. (winks)  
Josh: (blushes intensely) Uhm... Of course!!!  
(FLASHBACK END)  
**Truth bullet updated: Ren's account**

Josh: I-I can explain! I'm not the killer!

Christine: Josh... Did you... Did you kill Crystal?

Josh: Of course not! Why would I?!

Angie: But... It makes sense... Your feelings for Crystal... Of course she would choose you.

NONSTOP DEBATE  
Truth bullets:  
Ren's Account  
Relationship to Crystal  
Missing Tissue Boxes

Josh: There's **no way**  I'm the killer!

Penny: But Ren said he **saw you**...

Josh: T-That was for different reasons! 

Ren: Are you suggesting I'm **lying**?

Josh: I-It's just that... Crystal and I **weren't that close** , so she would never invite me to her room in _that_ way!!

Ren: So you're suggesting I'm lying.

Jillian: That would be against your sworn testimony!

(TRUTH BULLET: Relationship to Crystal to disprove "weren't that close")

Angie: SORE WA CHIGAU YO!

Angie: Josh, you stated yourself that you believed the two of you were close...

(FLASHBACK)  
_Josh: Aw man, t-this sucks! Just when I start to like a girl, she doesn't even deny me... She just d-dies... My luck is the worst... And I thought we were close too... (he starts tearing up)_  
(FLASHBACK END)

Jillian: So you're lying. You had a relationship with Crystal then. It'd save me a lot of trouble if you actually told the truth for once.

Josh: B-But... I...

Nanoha: (all of sudden, she's done a complete 180 in personality too. She's much colder now.) Jillian is right. We don't have time to pity your sickening actions.

Josh: Y-You too?! 

Angie: (Internally) Geez, we're seeing whole new versions of everyone during this trial...

Popova: I knew something was up with you, Josh. You just couldn't stay away from that girl.

Marc: May as well give up, though that would imply you're putting up a fight in the first place.

Josh: I... I...

Leon: Tsk, tsk, Josh. We all have to face the truth eventually.

Popova: Ironic you say that, considering you believe in nonsense.

Leon: (extremely passive-aggressive) I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Angie: Guys, we-

Ren: So why don't you confess, Josh? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?

(the class proceeds to gang up on Josh. The stress and anxiety overwhelms him and then-)

Josh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Penny: Huh?!

Ori: What?

Nanoha: Now what?

Ren: Now the show begins.

Josh: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! ALL OF YOU, **SHUT THE FUCK UP**!!!!

Penny: And that's person number three...

Jakob: Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

NONSTOP DEBATE  
Truth bullets:  
Ren's Account  
Momo's Backup  
State of the room

Josh: None of you have **any proof** that I killed Crystal! What makes you think I would kill a fucking BITCH like her?!

Christine: Don't talk about my sister like that!

Josh: What, so you're going to believe the word of **one person**?! How do we even know Ren was **in the dining hall**?

Ren: Uh, because I **go there every night**? 

Nanoha: What's the point of this conversation? Either way, **you're the killer, Josh**.

(Use truth bullet: Momo's Backup on "one person")

Angie: **SORE WA- ah, screw it. NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

Angie: There is someone who CAN back up Ren's account!

Josh: Then I'd like to hear what they've got to fucking say then!

Angie: Take it away, Momo!

Momo: Well, I can vouch for what Ren's saying. After all, he does go to the dining hall every night to study, so I don't doubt that he did see those actions unfold. Again, his eye bags are enough proof! You don't even need my word honestly, but I'm more than happy to help out. (he shrugs)

Ren: (a bit flustered) I'm going to need a new place to study after tonight.

Momo: Take care of yourself!

Marc: Disgusting.

Angie: So does that solidify Ren's alibi, Josh?

Jillian: Both witnesses state then that they saw you, Josh, with Crystal the night before the murder. I'm about ready to declare you guilty.

Monokuma: Hey, that's my job! 

Josh: You can't just treat me like this!

Marc: Oh, please. I could be doing a lot worse right now.

Josh: Hold on a second! (this stops the bickering) There's still one!!! Last!!!! Thing!!!! That you all have forgotten to mention! And if you can't figure this out then there's no way I can be the killer!!!!!

Ren: Enlighten me.

Josh: Someone HAD to have wiped away the blood with the tissues! You all have decided that! But where did those tissues go?! You checked all the rooms, and you definitely did NOT find any bloody tissues in my room! If you can't figure that out, then you have no right to fucking accuse me!

Ren: ... Even if we can't figure out where the tissues went, all evidence STILL points to you.

Angie: I guess... For the sake of completely solving this mystery, we have to figure this last question out...

PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION:  
"Where would the tissues be?! I never could have used any of them!"

ANSWER:  
Sweat-Shirt Poc-Ket

Angie: **And you're finished!**

Luka: Pockets...? Hm, it makes sense. 

Jillian: You heard Angie. Show us what's in your pocket.

Josh: (he's still angry, but he's losing his grip) T-There's nothing in there! These are just more baseless assumptions!

Ren: (sighs) Last I checked, we're all supposed to be carrying our own weight here, but here I am, doing all the work. You'll all thank me later when you're still alive. Well, except for you, Josh.

(Ren walks over to Josh's trial podium, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a wad of bloody tissues. He immediately drops them in disgust.)

Penny: Ewwww!

Popova: Now, that's just nasty.

Grace: O-Oh no... I'm gonna faint...

Colton: Careful now! (he's next to Grace, so he holds her steady)

Marc: (snickers) Man, you sure are a fucking creep.

Ren: I concur. That shit's disgusting. Next time- Well, there will be no next time, Josh. (he walks back to his podium)

Josh: I-I can explain! I had a-

Nanoha: Save it.

Josh: But... But... Ahhhh, FUCK! None of this would've have happened if-

Jillian: If what, Josh? If you hadn't let your feelings get in the way? If Crystal never lured you in and attacked you? Are you finally ready to admit what you've done?

Christine: Josh... You... Crystal...

Ori: Well it's settled. Should we start the vote? This almost seems wrong in a way... Morally, of course.

Jakob: Before we start voting, I suggest we run through this piece one more time.

Angie: As in the case...?

Jakob: (he lifts his baton) Of course. Shall we, Angie?

**CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!**

****Angie: After the motive was announced, everyone did their best to avoid Crystal and Christine, with the exception of the killer and Grace.

Jakob: Their infatuation over Crystal led them to be the only person who was willing to hang around either of them.

Angie: Crystal never intended to kill, but the opportunity was right there. So, she led the killer to her room one night for a "surprise", but not exactly the kind the killer was hoping for.

Jakob: Once Crystal locked her door, she swung at them, planning to beat them to death with her bare fists. In response, the killer dodged the first hit, but the second time, they stopped Crystal midway by grabbing and bruising her neck and flinging her towards the wall in self defense. 

Angie: Whether Crystal was conscious at that point is unknown, but out of fear and anger, the killer continued to... beat the dead horse. Eventually, her skull cracked and gave in, and Crystal was killed. 

Jakob: After settling down from that rush of anger, the killer came to terms with what they did, and began to panic once more. To cover up their tracks, they grabbed several boxes of tissues from the kitchen as well as a knife, though they didn't realize Ren was watching from the shadows. 

Angie: The killer used the tissues to wipe off the blood stains on the wall, but they had no place to properly dispose them without anyone finding out, so they stuffed the tissues into their sweatshirt pocket. They used the knife to add more injury to the body to confuse the class, especially when it came to the cause of death. 

Jakob: However, they clearly didn't know Crystal enough to know that she would never even touch a knife, which left their tracks partially uncovered.

Jakob and Angie: And all of this evidence leads to...  
(they both point at the killer)  
YOU! **JOSH CLAY, THE ULTIMATE BOTANIST!  
** (glass shattering sound)

It's over. Josh is done for. The voting is unanimously against Josh.

**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**

Monokuma: Bravo! You got it right! The blackened responsible for killing Crystal Lee is indeed Josh Clay!

Josh: I... I... (tears up) I never wanted to kill her... I never wanted to kill anybody... I never wanted this... (cries heavily)

Grace: This can't be real... Josh... 

Christine: (she's not ready to let things go) You... You MOTHERFUCKER! 

(She pounces at Josh, ready to attack him. Angie has to hold her back.)

Christine: (tears start falling down her face) YOU FUCKER! YOU GOD DAMN MOTHERFUCKING MURDERER! YOU KILLED MY FUCKING SISTER! SHE WAS MY ENTIRE WORLD, AND... AND YOU TOOK ALL OF THAT AWAY FROM ME!

Josh: ...

Christine: IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, CRYSTAL WOULD STILL BE HERE, AND-

Josh: I would be dead. (his voice is hollow. All emotion has left him, except for the bottomless feeling of despair)

Christine: What...?

Josh: You only care so much about Crystal because you knew she would try and kill me... And you wanted to escape, right? You only cared so much because she gave you the hope to escape, and I ruined that by killing her...

Christine: That-That's not true!

Josh: But it is. You wanted to leave the entire class to rot as you left with your sister, didn't you? You couldn't give two shits about us. Well, I'm sorry for not dying with the rest of the class then.

Nanoha: (she's softened again) Christine... Is that true...?

Christine: ...

Josh: I never wanted to kill Crystal... I was... I was in love with her... And for once... I thought she loved me back...

(he looks up at everyone and is only greeted with faces of fear, anger, or disgust, similar to how Crystal and Christine were first treated)

Josh: Everyone... I'm sorry for starting this awful killing game... I never wanted... To kill... Anybody...

Ori: Josh...

Jillian: A murder.. Is unforgivable... But why... why am I crying...?

Christine: ...

Monokuma: Well then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Josh Clay, the Ultimate Botanist!

Josh: ... (he's accepted his fate)

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!

Christine: ... Goodbye, Josh.

  
**GAME OVER**  
**JOSH HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**  
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

  
**DEATH OF A BACHELOR  
** ULTIMATE BOTANIST JOSH CLAY'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED  
(this title has nothing to do with his actual death tbh. i just wanted to make a panic reference while making fun of josh's forever alone status LOL)

Josh is placed in a greenhouse, a place he's always been familiar with. Everything is tranquil for a mere moment. Suddenly, the ground shakes and a giant Venus flytrap with huge vines emerges. He starts to run away from the flytrap, but the vines proceed to follow him. Though he runs through benign rows of various plants, he's forced to run through fields of rose bushes, cacti, and poison ivy in his way, so he's covered in rashes and scratches afterwards (and the thorns on those plants were especially spiky). His clothes are all torn. He sees the outside of the greenhouse and runs towards it, hoping for escape, but forgets what a greenhouse is made out of in the heat of the moment and crashes into a glass wall. The vines catch up to him, and one of them wraps around his neck. He's pulled back through the greenhouse (through the roses thorns and cacti and poison ivy and everything) and is tossed into the Venus flytrap. Its leaves immediately close as soon as the vines drop Josh and the plant digests him alive. When the leaves reopen, nothing remains of Josh.

...

The class is staring in shock. They were forced to witness the entire thing.

Penny: (in tears) This is... This is too cruel...

Nanoha: T-Too scary! Please don't do that again!!!

Popova: ... (she's trying her hardest not to cry)

Luka: (crying as well) Not again... I can't let this fucking happen ever again!!!

Marc: Psh. Softies. 

Angie: Is this... Is this the end...? 

Monokuma: Puhuhu, of course not! You've still got several more chapters to go!

REMAINING: 16  
...

Item obtained: Josh's Sweatshirt  
"What once smells like flowers now smells like... Acid? And are those bloody tissues caked into the pocket? Ew!"


	5. Chapter 2 Deadly Life Part 1

**Chapter 2: Don't Jump The Gun  
Daily Life**

Life will never be the same after that class trial. The next morning, the remaining class joined together for breakfast, but everyone was quiet and tense. People that had done total personality flips during the trial, such as Nanoha and Jillian, were back to their usual selves. Kinda. Nobody dared to speak about last night.

 **Character interactions!**  
Any pairing that was mentioned in chapter 1 but not chapter 2 (Penny and Nanoha, Luka and Jillian, Leon and Colton, etc) has the same affinity color and similar interactions. 

 **Ren** and **Momo**  
Ren has warmed up more to Momo after the class trial, considering the fact that if it weren't for Momo nobody could've believed Ren and Josh could've gotten away with his murder. Ren now acknowledges Momo in a positive light. It's something, though it may be a bit more than Ren would like to admit. :3c

 **Isabel** and **Ren**    
Isabel needs to find comfort in someone because it seems as if no one is on her side, and Ren is like "fine, I'll 'tolerate' you". Isabel rants to Ren a ton while Ren reads his book and pretends to listen. Isabel hasn't caught on that Ren doesn't really care at all, but at least he's someone she can vent to.

 **Popova**  and **Leon**  
Popova isn't the biggest fan of Leon's tricks, and she's sure that there's something shady about his "deity". Leon assures that there's absolutely nothing wrong, but Popova ain't buying that. She's more upset about his powers and what Leon may be hiding.

 **Isabel** and **Christine**    
After the class trial Christine holes herself up in her room for the most part, and she tries to be quick whenever she leaves her room for things like food. While she's out of her room Isabel takes the chance to throw endless jabs at her, not exclusive to Crystal's death or Christine's own motives (such as her appearance. It's a sore spot for Christine). Gee, and Isabel wonders why she has so many enemies.

 **Jakob**  and **Colton**  
Jakob is 1000000% sure something is up with Colton and his extreme mood changes from extreme annoyance to over-the-top enthusiasm, and he's pretty sure it has to do with his hypnotism. Though at the same time, he tends to stay away from Colton in fear of his hypnotism skills because who knows what he could be made to do if he gets to close to Colton. Colton shrugs off Jakob's suspicions.

 **Grace**  and **Ori**     
Considering two of the people Grace spent more time with are dead, and the third one barely even liked her in the first place, Grace is in need of new friends. Ori is always willing to befriend the rest of the class, but the snake is kind of a turn-off for some people (like Nanoha), even though Ori has heavily emphasized that Razor isn't venomous. Because of this, Grace and Ori begin to bond a lot more, and everyone becomes less scared of Ori as well.

 **Luka**  and **Marc**     
Tensions are extremely high, and Luka has taken it upon himself to try and protect anyone from any potential murders. Marc is his number one suspect as a murderer, though Marc is kind of like "wtf is your problem man". Though he's totally scheming up something.

Not as many positive relationships, but that's because everyone is extremely wary of one another.

Several days pass. No new motives have been released, nor has there even been any sign of Monokuma. Until...

Monokuma: Hiya!

Nanoha: Eek! The bear's back!

(Another voice starts talking with Monokuma.) Monokuma/???: Aw, that's not very nice, sweetie! But judging from your background and attitude from the class trial, "nice" isn't something I'd call you.

Nanoha: H-Huh?

Monokuma/???: Funny how this stupid robot is only remote controlled. It was too easy to take over.

The class looks up from Monokuma and sees one person behind the bear, a remote controller in hand. He has a huge grin on his face. 

Luka: Marc?

Monokuma: Bingo!

Popova: Well, now that the psychopath has control over that bear, it's safe to say that we're... Fucked.

Marc: Right on again. It wasn't hard at all to intercept the signals that control this bear. And after figuring out the source of those signals... Well it's safe to say I have a pretty good idea of who's behind all of this. 

Luka: (he immediately runs towards Marc and grabs him by the collar) Who the fuck is it then?! Tell me!

Marc: Now what fun would that be? This killing game is SO entertaining, and now that I practically have godhood status, I can just sit back and watch the rest of you slaughter one another.

Luka: You.. You fucker! 

Leon: I'd recommend you get off this high horse of yours. It'll likely bite you in the butt later.

Marc: Oh, but you underestimate my power. For example, did you know Monokuma has access to all. Of. Your. Rooms? Locked doors can't save you now.

Penny: Ohhhh.... That's not good.

Marc: Now, you could take that as me wanting to kill all of you at once, but again, what's the fun in that? I plan to make all of your lives a living hell, and soon you'll be begging for that sweet release of death.

Popova: But... But isn't attacking Monokuma against the rules? This counts as attacking him! You're breaking the rules!

Marc: Who's gonna punish me then? Monokuma? OH WAIT!

Popova: For once, I wish that bear could do its job...

Marc: Don't worry, I'll do his job for him. For example... (he presses a button)

Monokuma: A new area of this island is available to be discovered!

Marc: The bear had plans to open a different area first, but I like the place I chose a LOT better. (the rest of the class stands in fear) Well, what are you waiting for? You'd all better get exploring and hope that I don't decide to tear up all of your clothes!

...

There are five sections (shaped like ovals) that branch out from the center of the island. There's a northern branch, an eastern branch, a southeastern branch, a southwestern branch, and a western branch. It resembles a flower, hence the name "Flores Island". Originally the North branch was going to open, but Marc instead opened the West branch. There wasn't a whole lot there, except a factory, an empty inn, and an open plain.

Angie: I don't get it. Why did Marc open this section of the island?

Jakob: (groans) Likely to make us suffer from boredom and heat because there is absolutely nothing here.

Angie: We can't even go inside that factory so we can't use any materials to build something and escape... And we can't exactly receive help from the dust bunnies in the inn.

Jakob: I swear, once we get back to the hotel I'm going to stab Marc in the neck with this baton.

Angie: Would that count as murder?

Jakob: (mocking Marc) Who's gonna stop me, sweetie? Monokuma? Oh wait! Hehehe~

Angie: Either way, Marc has probably guarded himself with Monokuma at all times, so there really wouldn't be a... point.

The two head back to the hotel after exploring everything they could. Marc is there, playing around with his controller.

Jakob: Don't even look at him. (he enters his room) OH COME ON!

Angie: What? What is it? 

Jakob: My entire room is trashed!

Angie looks inside. Jakob's room is covered in scratches and several things are broken, including his bed. Marc is laughing in the distance.

Jakob: (grumbles) This is why I keep my baton next to me at all times.

Angie: I'd say you can crash in my room but...

Jakob: Ugh, it's fine. I'll get this fixed somehow. You don't need to hang around here if you don't want to. I'll watch and try my best to stop whatever Marc has planned.

Angie: Well... I was planning to talk to some other people. Guess I will with this free time.

 **Free Time.**  
(AKA: time to clear some shit up part 1)

Location: Behind the hotel  
Angie: Hi Colton!  
Colton currently has his pocket-watch out again. Upon hearing Angie's voice, he immediately puts it up.  
Colton: Hi there, Angie!  
Angie: Sooo... I've been meanin' to ask you something.  
Colton: Hm?  
Angie: I haven't really seen it myself, but Jakob seems pretty bothered by it... What's with those random mood changes of yours?  
Colton: Uh... I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about!  
Angie: Well like, one minute you're complaining, but then the next minute you're extremely happy for some reason.   
Colton: (he looks around) Um... I don't really want to talk about it. ... You can keep a secret right?  
Angie: Kid, I've suppressed years of crippling anxiety via memes. I can keep a secret.  
Colton: Well truth is... (hushed) I use hypnosis.  
Angie: That's kinda obvious.   
Colton: I mean, I just hypnotize myself to all of my problems and complaints go away. (he shrugs) Like I've said before, it's just a simple change in mindset. Don't need to freak out about it.  
Angie: So does that mean you use it on other people too?  
Colton: Yep! It's quite fun to watch actually. (grins)  
Even though things are a bit unsettling, Angie is a little more relaxed around Colton. The two get a little closer.

Location: Empty plain  
Angie: I walked a long way to find ya, Jillian!  
Jillian: (a bit shocked) You wanted to talk to me..?  
Angie: Of course!   
Jillian: It's... It's about last night I assume..?  
Angie: ... Noooooo....  
Jillian: Angie.  
Angie: .... Yessss....  
Jillian: (sighs) I guess I should explain then... Um... I know I'm not the most... Assertive person... But.. (she gets a little more serious) But I'm the Ultimate Judge for a reason. My talent's obligation is to uphold the legal code, and I plan to continue to do that even in this setting. (she softens again) So... Yeah.  
Angie: Ah. I should've figured. I knew the Ultimate Judge wouldn't be a total pushover!  
Jillian: ... Thanks.  
Angie: (eyes widen) Oh no! I-I didn't mean it like that! I just meant-  
Jillian: No, I get what you mean... I-I know I should be more like my judge persona outside of the court room... More things get done that way.  
Angie: W-Well... (she takes a moment to actually think about what she's saying) You're much nicer to be around as your usual self, and your personality switch scared me back in the class trial... Or maybe I was just scared in general. Who knows? Either way, what's important is that I like how you are right now!  
Jillian: Oh... Really? T-Thanks... I... S-Sorry, I'm not very good at this casual stuff...  
Angie: Nah, you're fine! "Casual" is what people like me excel at!  
Jillian: (giggles) I'm glad you're here, Angie!  
Angie is a little more relaxed around Jillian (more than Colton), and Jillian becomes a little more confident. The two get a little closer.

**End of Free Time**

Several days pass. Marc continues to torment the class, and he doesn't even bother to interact with anyone else. Not that anyone could even get close to him.  
(current time: dinner)

Jakob: AAAAAAA!!! I'VE FUCKING HAD IT!

Leon: What's wrong?!

Jakob: (Jakob's fucking pissed) That Marc!!! He keeps trashing all of my stuff in my room and I've had it with him! I can't even sleep on the floor because there's a GAPING HOLE IN MY ROOM! Is anyone else experiencing this problem?

Nanoha: (she's upset too) He took all of my hair ties! Now I'm gonna be super hot with my hair down!

Popova: He actually ripped up all my clothes. This is gonna make for some weird stories the next time I'm on stage...

Penny: I-I'm too scared to sleep because whenever I'm about to go to bed... Monokuma is right there! He keeps staring at me... But he doesn't even do anything!

Ren: He tried that on me. It didn't work so he went to bother someone else. 

Penny: But I actually need my sleep! (she's got eye bags)

Leon: (worried) Hm...

Luka: Colton. You know hypnosis. Why don't you try to hypnotize him to stop?

Colton: Well, he hasn't done anything bad to me yet.

Jakob: (grumbles) Lucky you.

Colton: Besides, if anyone even gets close to Marc, Monokuma stops them sooooo (shrugs) nothing I can do.

Ori: Speaking of which, where IS Marc?

(they look around. Marc is nowhere to be seen.)

Popova: Better question. Who cares where Marc is?

(a chorus of "fair enough"s and "yeah she's right" ring through the room)

Grace: It doesn't matter where he is anyways, he'll still mess around with us. Like he said, that Monokuma has access to everything.

Ori: I'm surprised he hasn't hurt anyone yet.

Angie: But what about Christine? How is she doing? Where is she?

Isabel: Holed up in her room as usual, probably.

As if on cue, Christine walks in. She's in terrible shape. She notices everyone is staring at her.

Christine: ... I think I'll starve instead. (she turns around)

Momo: Can I ask why your leg is bright pink though?

All eyes are now on Christine's right leg. Her pants are torn, exposing her leg, which is currently bleeding. Judging from the scratches, it's clear it was caused by Monokuma/Marc.

Jillian: Oh my god! You're bleeding! 

Grace: ... Nope, I'm out. (faints)

Penny: Does anybody know how to treat this?!

Christine: I do. So if you need me, which I highly doubt you will, I'll be back in my room. (she leaves) 

Angie: Should we check on her?

Isabel: Why even bother? Just let her bleed to death. She's a waste of our time and resources.

Luka: Absolutely fucking not! I'm going to check on her, and I'm bringing her food and a first aid kit.

He gets up and follows Christine.

(END OF PART 1)  



	6. Chapter 2 Daily Life Part 2

Marc continues to be an unbearable (geddit) asshole by constantly scaring everyone, keeping them up at night, trashing their rooms, or in Christine's case, actually hurting them. So to quell the pain a little, Leon has an idea.

Leon: Everyone! I have something important I'd like to say!

Jakob: (he's losing it) is marc dead are we free holy shit get me out of here

Leon: I know everyone is tired and hurt from all of Marc's pranks-

Penny: "Pranks" is a bit of an understatement...

Leon: So I'd like to announce something that I'm sure will make everyone much happier!

Isabel: Is it a way to stop that fucking psychopath?

Leon: Tonight, I'll be hosting a magic show!!! It'll be a great chance to take our minds off our troubles!

Isabel: Fuck. How is that gonna help us?

Popova: You've got to be kidding.

Leon: This is no joking matter. I'm very serious! You all may meet me at the empty plain by sunset! I'll have everything set up then. And for the record, Marc is not allowed to come. Wherever he is.

Popova: While we're at it, count me out too!

Leon: What? But you'd love it, Popova! 

Popova: I'm not interested in your "magic". Besides, I don't feel like joining a cult today. Trust me, you don't want me.

Leon: Shhhhhhh

Nanoha: Ooh, a magic show!! That's so cool!!!

Angie: Is Christine gonna be there? She's currently injured and holed up in her room, so...

Leon: I slipped a note under her door earlier today. She responded with this. (he holds up a slip of paper that says " **NO.** ")

Angie: Bummer.

Jakob: I won't go to the show tonight either. Nothing against you, but I don't like to deal with "supernatural powers" for reasons. (he glances at Colton briefly) Plus, I'll try my best to keep watch over any signs of Monokuma. 

Leon: Hm... Understandable.

Ren: I have no interest in going. I have better things to do.

Momo: C'mon, Ren! It'll be fun!

Ren: ... I'll reconsider it.

Leon: Wonderful!

The rest of the class agrees to go to Leon's show. So the ones who aren't going are: Christine, Jakob, and Popova. 

Angie: Might as well burn this free time but interacting with some people. What a thought!

 **Free time.**  
(pt 2)

Location: Center of the island  
Nanoha: Hm... Maybe after Leon's show I'll use the plain as a shooting range...  
Angie: Hey Nanoha! Wanna interact with people?  
Nanoha: (giggles) That's a funny way of putting it!  
Angie: Lemme just cut to the chase. What was with that sudden personality change during the class trial? I can kinda see why Jillian flipped, but why would a skeet shooter have any variations in court?  
Nanoha: Ohhh, you wanna know about that? How do I put it... I guess I was raised that way!  
Angie: Geez, how were you raised?  
(Internally) That probably wasn't the right thing to say...  
Nanoha: Well, it was pretty strict! It just kinda rubbed off on me!  
Angie: (Internally) Phew, she ignored that remark! Though this is an incredibly vague explanation...  
Nanoha: My skeet shooting training was also pretty strict, and I get more intense while I'm shooting too! Even on this island, I wanna continue practicing so my skills don't get too rusty! Think I could use that empty plain as a shooting range?  
Angie: Well, what else would it be used for? (laughs) I'll be the one to throw out the disks if you need me to.  
Despite the vague explanations, Angie relaxes around Nanoha a little more. The two get a little closer.

Location: Hotel lobby  
Angie: Hey Luka!  
Luka: 'Sup, Angie.  
Angie: Soooo... Any luck remembering your talent?  
Luka: (shakes head) Unfortunately, no. I have no idea.  
Angie: Well, anything from your past that might give you a clue?  
Luka: Hm... I was interested in comics as a kid, and back in school I was interested in criminology... Does that help anything?  
Angie: Ooh! I've got an idea! You could be like... Like the Ultimate Superhero! Or you could a complete 180 and be the Ultimate Supervillain...  
Luka: Nah, I don't have that shit in me to be a villain. (laughs) But "superhero" sounds nice...  
Angie: Now that would be SUPER!   
Luka: Heh, that would be nice. I hope I remember my real talent soon though...  
Now that she has an idea of what his talent could be, Angie relaxes around Luka a little more. The two get a little closer.

...  
Sunset

Leon has an extravagant stage set up in the empty plains. Like his outfit, it has a heavy space aesthetic to it, with stars, galaxies, constellations, and darker colors everywhere. Leon stands in the middle of the stage, a light shining on him. Where did he even get this equipment?  
(reminder: Popova, Jakob, and Christine aren't here.)

Leon: Welcome!

Ren: No seats?

Leon: It would ruin the show.

Ren: (grumbles and sits on the dirt. Momo sits next to him.)

Luka: Were there any signs of Marc or Monokuma at all?

Leon: No, strangely enough. You think he'd notice the giant stage that was being set up. He's probably terrorizing Jakob again. Ah well, it's time to start the show! (he claps, and everything goes dark)

Leon delivers enthusiastic commentary as he conjures up each illusion, including a huge meteor shower, a star nebula, a supernova, and surprisingly accurate mappings of various constellations. It's like a planetarium, but a million times cooler. You can't help but be impressed by his magic. Everyone is in awe. (I was going to make the pun "starstruck" but i realize that's not what that means got dangit) Leon definitely succeeded at taking everyone's minds off the Marc situation.

Angie: Dang, those three are missing out!

Nanoha: Woahhhhh, this is so cool!!!

Momo: The stars are so beautiful!

Ren: You know what else is beautiful?

Momo: Uhh... Who?

Ren: ... I don't know where I was going with this.

Momo: ...

Ori: (he and Razor are watching in amazement. Even the snake is impressed, ya'll) ... Wow. Isn't this something.

Grace: He definitely deserves to be called the "Ultimate Illusionist"!

Luka: (whistles, impressed)

Colton: I seriously need to learn from this guy. (under his breath) I didn't even have to hypnotize myself to be interested...

Leon: Thank you everyone! Words cannot express my gratitude to you all. But now for my final trick... (he raises his arms)

BOOM. Something explodes, and it's LOUD. This disrupts Leon's focus, and the illusion disappears. Everyone is hit with a reality check. 

Penny: Agh!

Leon: THAT WAS NOT MY FINAL TRICK!

Luka: (jumps to his feet) What was that?! What's going on?! 

Jillian: I-It.. I think it came from the factory!

Grace: Oh... That can't be good. 

Momo: There could've been people in there! They could've gotten hurt!

Ori: We should check it out! (he runs towards the factory, which is close by, and the rest follow)

Angie: (Internally) oh my god what happened is anybody hurt what caused that explosion i'm so worried

The 12 students reach the factory, which has now been blown to smithereens. The walls have been blown out, so the factory can technically be entered now. Angie dashes in without thinking. 

Angie: What ha- (she chokes)

Momo: Oh no...

Luka: (his eyes widen when he sees what Angie's seeing) Is... Is this...?

Penny: This can't... Be him...

Isabel: ... Are you fucking serious?

**MARC lays face down in the middle of the factory, dead. His body is severely burned, and he's covered in scratches.**

REMAINING: 15


	7. Chapter 2 Deadly Life

That same chime rings through the air.

Monokuma: (he jumps in front of the class) A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate the island to your heart's content!

Luka: Monokuma?! But I thought-

Monokuma: Well, now that the brat's dead he can't control me anymore! So good on whoever killed him. I would reward you, but unfortunately that's against the rules! But who knows, you might get away with their murder!

Penny: I mean, it was Marc...

Ori: A death is still a death... We still have to investigate and do a class trial, I assume?

Monokuma: Correct! And like last time, I present to you... The Monokuma File! Last time there were bits and pieces that were missing, but I assure you all the information is complete this time!

 **Monokuma File #2**  
Victim: Marc Imagawa  
Time of death: 5:30 PM  
The body was found in the factory.  
Cause of death: Bled to death  
Injuries include a completely burnt body. He is covered in scratches too. 

Angie: Something about this doesn't seem right...

Monokuma: You can debate this during the class trial! I got a ton of work to do after that kid trashed all of your rooms...

Penny: Will we stop being tormented then?

Monokuma: Yep! And I'll fix everything, though it may not matter if you all don't make it out! Well, I'm out! Good luck! (he disappears)

**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #2**  
**Truth Bullet gained: Scratches**

Leon: An explosion during my show... I feel so embarrassed to let this happen...  
Angie: Don't be like that! I don't want anyone to feel responsible for these killings if they had nothing to do with it! The only guilty one here is the killer!  
Leon: I suppose so... (cheers up a little) But I'm glad everyone enjoyed my magic show regardless!   
**Truth Bullet gained: Explosion during magic show**

Luka: I... I failed... I'm sorry...  
Angie: It'll be ok, Luka!! Don't give up on us!   
Luka: Al... Alright then...

Nanoha: Aw... Not again... And I was enjoying the magic show so much too! I'm gonna tell Leon that to cheer him up!

Colton: Hey, at least the magic show was pretty good. I'm content!   
Angie: So are you gonna help us investigate?  
Colton: ... Nah. Don't wanna.

Penny: I can't understand what's going on anymore... How did that explosion happen? How did the killer even get in the factory?? Where did those scratches come from???  
Angie: Ugh, my head hurts now...

Ren: Unfortunately, I can't provide any information this time. I was preoccupied, obviously.   
Angie: Maybe we'll find out something when we ask the other three who aren't here.  
Ren: Or... One of them could be the killer.  
Angie: (internally) I don't want to doubt anyone, but he's right...

Momo: Everyone had a reason to kill Marc.. But seriously, did we have to resort to killing?   
Angie: Maybe the killer had no choice?  
Momo: Or, the killer wasn't very good at making decisions.  
**Truth Bullet gained: The "motive"**

Ori: Everyone at the magic show has an alibi when the explosion happened. So that means... Christine, Popova, and Jakob are all suspicious. I'm... Leaning towards Jakob.  
Angie: Oh man... I hope not!

Isabel: My money's on Christine. Who's to say she was really in her room?   
Angie: (Internally) Probably her messed up leg...  
Isabel: Anyone who wasn't at the magic show is suspicious, of course.  
**Truth Bullet gained: Attendance to the magic show**

Grace: No blood? But the Monokuma file said he bled to death...   
Angie: But wait, didn't the explosion kill Marc?  
Grace: ... Maybe Monokuma is lying to us. (shrugs)

Jillian: But was Marc here the entire time? What does the factory have?  
Angie: Maybe parts needed to control Monokuma?  
Jillian: There had to be something more than that...  
**Truth Bullet gained: Marc's disappearance**

While investigating, machine parts are blown all over the place. Broken lights and pieces of burnt metal are everywhere. What was even in this factory???   
Marc is still wearing his ~~murse~~ messenger bag, so Angie checks inside (Angie: Yuck...). It's all burnt too, and it's mostly full of metal scraps. But... Where's the remote?  
**Truth Bullet gained: Missing remote controller**

Time to head back to the hotel, which is where the more crucial people are.

Angie: (knocks on Christine's door)  
Christine: I didn't do it.  
(silence. Angie finally decides to leave)

Popova: So, Marc is dead? I hate to say this about anyone, but... He should've never tried any of this.  
Jakob: WE'RE FREE!!!!  
Popova: And for the record, I didn't kill him. Neither did Jakob. We just crashed at my room and talked. We were together the whole time.  
Jakob: (ahem) (he's back to normal) I concur.   
Angie: So... Christine's the only one without any alibi...  
**Truth Bullet gained: Popova's Account**

Angie: Since we're here, we need to investigate everyone's rooms. Most importantly, Marc's.  
In his room, the most notable thing is his desk. It's covered with papers and notes. Angie and Jakob read through them. They confirm that  
1\. Monokuma is remote controlled via the signals emitted by the remote.  
2\. If Monokuma is destroyed, another Monokuma will take it's place.  
3\. The factory was a **Monokuma Factory** , which is how replacement Monokumas are made. Considering that's where Marc was found...   
Clearly, these will be very important, though not just for the class trial.  
**Truth Bullet gained: Notes about Monokuma  
** Everyone's else rooms had nothing notable, outside of the fact that each room was messed up in some aspect.

Jakob: So... Mind if we head back to the crime scene? I don't actually have a clue what happened outside of Marc dying.  
Angie: I'll catch you up on it as we head therrrrrrrr- hold on a second what is that.  
Angie leans in closer to the pool. There's something inside it. She reaches to grab the object.  
Jakob: Is that...?  
Angie: Marc's remote???  
The remote is obviously broken, because it was dropped in the pool. The controls include a speaker (to talk into), a joystick to control Monokuma, a dull screen, several buttons with odd commands, and one noticeable big red button.  
Jakob: What's it doing in the pool?  
Angie: Someone tried to get rid of it or something... But unless this was Marc, someone else got his remote... But how? Ugh, even more questions...  
Jakob: Here, let me handle it.  
Angie: No, people might think you're the culprit that way. I'll just hold onto it. I don't have pockets anyways, so people can't accuse me of hiding it.  
**Truth Bullet updated: Missing remote controller**

Angie catches Jakob up on everything's that happened as they walk back to the destroyed factory. They pass by the abandoned inn.  
Jakob: Did you check in there?  
Angie: (shrugs) Didn't feel like I needed to.  
Jakob: Well, we can't skip over anything, so let's just look through the inn to be safe.  
They look through each of the inn's rooms, though one of the rooms in the middle has something new inside.   
Angie: What is this? It's all torn to shreds. (she picks it up)  
Jakob: Some sort of clothing? I can make out the sleeves.   
Angie: But everyone was in their normal attire at the magic show...  
Jakob: What's this? (he pulls out something that's poking out of the black cloth. It's a scrap of paper. Jakob unfolds it)  
Jakob: A note?  
_"You've been trying to target me for a while, but I have something I'd like to show you. Meet me at the factory today at 5PM._  
_-Marc"_  
Angie: Oh heck. And the time he set was right before he died!  
Jakob: So it's likely that whoever Marc sent this note to was the killer, then.  
Angie: But who was it?  
Jakob: Whoever's clothes this is. It's hard to identify because it just looks like a shredded pieces of black cloth.  
Angie: So whoever this belongs to must be the killer!  
Jakob: It's a shame that over half the class wears black clothing then.  
**Truth Bullet gained: Marc's note  
Truth Bullet gained: Torn piece of clothing**

 ****Jakob investigates the exploded factory as well, but can't find anything that Angie hasn't found already.  But at least he got some perspective of the crime scene too.

The second chime sounded again. Though there were no monitors, you could hear Monokuma's voice. 

Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the center of the island! There will be an elevator that will take you down to where the class trial is. Remember, attendance is mandatory! I'm talking to you, Christine.

Angie: It's time.. Are you ready, Jakob?

Jakob: It seems I don't have a choice in the matter. Let's go, Angie.  



	8. Chapter 2 Class Trial

**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #2:**  The victim was Marc Imagawa. The time of death was 5:30 PM. The body was found in the factory. He bled to death. Other injuries include a completely burnt body and scratches in various places
  * **Scratches:** Marc's body is covered in scratches. But where'd they come from?
  * **Explosion during magic show:** The factory exploded during Leon's magic show, which is how everyone discovered Marc was dead.
  * **The "motive":**  Everyone had a reason to kill Marc, because he had made each of their lives a living hell. 
  * **Attendance to the magic show:**  Everyone but Popova, Jakob, and Christine were at the magic show, so they all have an alibi during the explosion.
  * **Marc's disappearance:**  Though he continued to terrorize everyone, he did so in the shadows. Turns out he was in the factory the entire time. What was he doing there?
  * **Missing remote controller:**  Aside from Marc's injuries, there is one other thing about him worth noting: his remote controller is missing. It is later found broken in the swimming pool. 
  * **Popova's Account:**  According to Popova, she and Jakob spent the entire day together, bonding. So neither of them could've been the killer because they would've had to leave the other's line of sight. Jakob agrees to this alibi.
  * **Notes about Monokuma:** Monokumas are controlled by a remote of some kind, and there are tons of spare Monokumas that are being built in the factory, which is its purpose.
  * **Marc's note:**  Marc sent a note to someone to meet them at the factory. 
  * **Torn piece of clothing:**  Some torn black clothing was found in the abandoned inn. The note Marc sent was found in it.



  
**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!**  
(just a reminder, if a name is in all caps then that means it's an interjection, which will lead to a rebuttal showdown)

Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will be able to leave the island. 

Jillian: (Judge Jillian mode) Let's start with the obvious, then.

Angie: The obvious?

Isabel: Yeah, that Christine is the killer!

Christine: b'scuse me

Isabel: Isn't it obvious? Christine didn't go to the magic show, so she lacks an alibi during the explosion! I mean, am I wrong?

Luka: Well, no but... We can't determine that just yet.

Isabel: All the evidence points to her! What more do I need to prove?

Nanoha: (Serious mode too) We can't afford to blindly accuse people about this. We need to look at the bigger picture first.

Isabel: (scowls) 

**NONSTOP DEBATE**

Truth bullets:   
Popova's Account  
Monokuma File #2  
Marc's note

Ren: The explosion happened **during the magic show**. Do you know what that means?

Ori: That means **anyone at the magic show** has an alibi.

Colton: In that case,  **one of the three who wasn't at the magic show is the killer.**

Isabel: So... That's **Jakob, Popova, and Christine**. And it's **obviously Christine**!

Christine: Oh, fuck off.

Isabel: You trying to pick a fight with me?!

(TRUTH BULLET: Monokuma File #2 to disprove "one of the three who wasn't at the magic show is the killer")

Angie: **(proceeds to make a loud, annoying sound to mimic a buzzer to indicate you're wrong)**

Isabel: What the fuck was with that sound?

Angie: I got tired of saying random Japanese I didn't understand.

Colton: (angry) I'm.. I'm wrong?! What?!

Jakob: Tread lightly, Angie.

Angie: You see Colton, the Monokuma File states that Marc died at 5:30 PM. Way before the magic show even started!

Leon: She's right! It started at precisely 8:43 PM, which is when the sun was beginning to set!

Angie: Thank you, Leon. So that means the killer got to Marc before the magic show, meaning anyone who went to the magic show could still be the killer!

JILLIAN: ORDER IN THE COURT!

Jillian: Are you that stupid to forget the elephant in the room?

Angie: wait what

Jillian: The explosion! It happened DURING the magic show, so that narrows it back down to the three who didn't go. Unless you want to make this more headache-inducing for all of us, I'd suggest you think about what you say first.

Angie: (internally) Oh boy, here we go...

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN  
** JILLIAN VS ANGIE

Truth Blades:  
Missing remote control  
Scratches  
Torn piece of clothing

Jillian: Even if Marc died before the show,  
The explosion still occurred during the magic show!  
His time of death doesn't change that!

Angie: But because Marc died before the show,  
Any of us could still be the killer!  
The explosion is a distraction!

Jillian: Then how did the explosion go off then?  
It had to have been caused **by the same person** ,  
So they  **had to be close** to the factory!

(Use TRUTH BLADE: Missing remote control to counteract "had to be close")

Angie: Psh... Nothing personnel, kid!

BREAK!!!

Jillian: Are you challenging me?

Momo: Pretty sure you challenged her first.

Angie: The killer had the remote to control the Monokuma during the show, so they could've easily set off an explosion from a distance!

Penny: Monokumas can explode?

Grace: Why would there be a function to explode in the first place?

Jakob: Well, that giant hole in my room formed because a Monokuma appeared and exploded in my room. There are two reasons it could've happened. A, to make our lives miserable, or B, it was an already implemented function. Either way, Monokumas can explode.

Monokuma: And just to clear things up a little, if any of you decide to break any of these rules, I'll have a BLAST punishing you!

Ori: Well that proves Jakob's second theory. Either way, Marc probably kept that function to further torment us. 

Luka: But then... How was the killer able to create such a large explosion?

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**  
Truth bullets:  
Notes about Monokuma  
Marc's disappearance  
Missing remote controller

Ori: As Jakob mentioned, one Monokuma explosion **can explode one hotel room**.

Luka: But if **only one exploded** , then it wouldn't have been able to **cause an explosion that big**.

Ren: So how many Monokumas are needed to blow up a factory? This is like a math equation...

(TRUTH BULLET: Notes about Monokuma to disprove "only one exploded")

Angie: **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

Ren: Finally, a normal interjection.

Angie: Jakob and I investigated Marc's room for clues, and we found a TON of notes about Monokuma!

Monokuma: Hey, isn't that an invasion of privacy?!

Popova: You're a robot bear. I think you're an exception.

Angie: To disprove you, let's focus on two of the key points we found in the notes! Firstly, Monokuma are being mass produced! And secondly, the factory was where all of those Monokuma were being mass produced!

Penny: What?!

Popova: Now THAT'S what I call a waste of resources.

Nanoha: That's probably where Marc disappeared to, then, and it's also why Marc decided to open up a different section of the island.

Leon: He likely wanted to gain access to the factory so he could work with a larger number of Monokuma.

Grace: In that case, the killer must've caused all of the Monokuma to explode, which would definitely cause an explosion as big as the one we saw...

Nanoha: Then similarly to the knife from last case, that explosion was a mere distraction for the case.

Momo: That means Christine isn't necessarily the killer then. Anybody could still be the killer.

Isabel: Oh yeah, real helpful. Narrowing it down from one person to FIFTEEN!

Christine: Sorry you were wrong. 

Jillian: (annoyed) Right, how exactly does this help us find the killer? It seems like we're running in circles again. We need to move on if we want to survive this.

Angie: ... Not yet, there are still some unanswered questions we need to solve.

Jillian: What else is there?

Jakob: I think I know what Angie's talking about. Like... How the remote controller fell into different hands, right?

 **LOGIC DIVE  
** (this is really to tie up some loose threads, but in the future these questions will be more related)

When did the killer take the controller?  
**Before Marc died**  or After Marc died

When was the controller dropped in the pool?  
Before the magic show or During the magic show or **After the magic show**

 ****Angie: **Time to dive back in!**

 ****Angie: Before we move on, I'd like to establish when the killer had the controller.

Jillian: And when was that?

Angie: The killer likely took the controller from Marc and used that to attack him, which explains where all the scratches came from.

Momo: So the killer used the remote to order Monokuma to claw at Marc? 

Angie: Yep. And they likely got rid of it during the investigation, since the killer still had the ability to cause that explosion during the magic show. They dropped it in the pool so the water would break the controller.

Jillian: One more question, Angie. How did the killer get the remote anyways?

Angie: I'd imagine there was a struggle for control over the remote... That would explain it!

(Choose Truth Bullet: Torn piece of clothing)

Jillian: Explain what?

Angie: Jakob and I investigated abandoned inn for clues... And we found some!

Luka: Oh really?

Angie: We found this torn piece of black clothing! Inside, we found a note from Marc, so it can be easily assumed that it belongs to the killer! Question is... What even is this piece of clothing anyways? It's torn to pieces, I can't even tell what it is!

Jakob: Considering at least half of us wear black, we might need to clear that up.

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT  
** Question: What article of clothing is this?  
Answer:  J A C K E T

Angie: **You can't keep me hanging!**

 ****Angie: I like that phrase. I'm keeping that.

Jakob: Jacket... Well that narrows it down a bit more. 

(Ori, Luka, Momo, and Popova)

Ori: Wait... But my jacket's grey!

Jakob: Really? I can't tell.

Grace: So was the jacket torn from the struggle they had with Marc?

Angie: Probably. They wanted to take the remote from Marc to stop him, which resulted in a fight.

Momo: I mean, that is understandable. Anybody would want to stop Marc after all those years of cruel pranks as a way to vent out his childhood anger.

Jillian: Well, now that that's out of the way, we can actually determine who the killer is! (grumbles) finally.

Angie: The reason I even brought up this jacket in the first place is that in this jacket, Jakob and I found a note! It's probably directed towards the killer, considering it's from Marc.

Nanoha: Let's see that note then.

_"You've been trying to target me for a while, but I have something I'd like to show you. Meet me at the factory today at 5PM._  
_-Marc"_

Penny: "You've been trying to target me for a while"? What does that mean?

Momo: A further motive, maybe?

Angie: Now that both of you have pointed that out.. The killer probably had more motivation to kill Marc than any of us... I... I think I can figure out who it is...

Isabel: (cough)CHRISTINE(cough)

Christine: Choose me, I dare you.

(CHOOSE A PERSON: Luka Blus)  
   
Luka: ... What the fuck?

Angie: ... You heard me, Luka. That note makes the most sense if we apply it to you.

Grace: Angie... Are you sure about this? This is a bit of a stretch...

Jillian: (falters a little) I-I agree... We need more evidence!

Angie: Well, firstly, the torn jacket most likely belongs to you, right Luka?

Luka: How can you even tell?! Other people wear a black jacket! Like... Like Momo and Ori!

Momo: Hey, don't pull me into this.

Jakob: Well, Momo's jacket has white buttons and a white collar, but this jacket is solid black. And now that I'm looking at it more... Yeah, the colors don't match with Ori.

Popova: Plus, does that look like a suit jacket to you?

Luka: S-So what?! I could be framed!

Angie: Then, let's examine what the phrase Penny mentioned meant in the first place. "Trying to target me for a while"... 

Jakob: If I remember correctly, you were especially high strung after the last class trial... And you were especially suspicious of Marc...

Leon: So that's what Marc meant? He targeted Luka? My apologies then, Luka. 

Luka: N-No! That's not right!

Ren: Marc caught onto your suspicions about him, and as a result, he tried to lure you to where he was. He knew by doing so, a killing would happen. Who died wasn't be important.

Angie: In a way, Marc was probably betting on dying, so he could continue to torment us in the afterlife with this trial.

Grace: That is totally in character for him.

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**  
Truth bullets:  
Torn piece of clothing  
Notes about Monokuma  
Attendance to magic show

Luka: Who's to fucking say that's **my jacket**?

Jakob: This note clearly **is for you**. The jacket **has to be yours**.

Luka: Then... What if Marc didn't even write that damn note? It could be **fabricated** to frame me!

(use Truth Bullet: Notes about Monokuma to disprove "fabricated")

Angie: **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

 ****Angie: If we compare the handwriting in Marc's notes in his room to the note we found in the jacket, it matches up perfectly! There's no way that the note was made up!

Jillian: No! I won't accept this! Luka can't be the killer! He fought hard to make sure everyone stayed alive and that evil would be punished! It makes no sense if someone as honorable as him is the killer!

Angie: ... But it does make sense that he's the killer. Marc exploited his strong sense of morals and forced Luka into a position where he would have to kill. 

Ren: Don't let your past friendships cloud your judgement, Jillian. We have to throw those feelings away in this class trial.

Jillian: ...

Luka: But Jillian's right...! Why would I be the killer?! I tried so FUCKING hard to make sure everyone was safe, so it would make no god damn sense if I decided to fucking kill someone!

Ori: You were targeted by Marc though.. Similar to how you initially targeted him. This killing wasn't your choice, but you're still a murderer...

Angie: I have a feeling that Marc targeted you not only because you were suspicious of him... He knew something else too to exploit you... Just like how he knew about Nanoha's past... Luka...

Luka: This isn't right! THIS ISN'T FUCKING RIGHT!!!

 **PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION:**  
"What reason would I have to kill Marc?! What could he possibly know to exploit me?"

ANSWER:  
Hid-Den Tal-Ent

Angie: **And you're finished!**

Angie: Luka, ever since we met you've told us that you can't remember your talent... But is that the truth?

Luka: Wh... What?

Angie: Marc probably knew about your talent, since he likely had information about all of us, so he chose you because he knew you'd kill him... After all, your talent further solidified Marc's choice ! 

Jillian: Luka, is this true? Have you... Been lying to us this entire time?

Luka: I... I can explain...

Nanoha: Please do.

Luka: I don't want to deny this any longer... It's already bad enough I went against everything my morale code fucking stands for and killed somebody...

(he takes a deep breath)

Luka: Yes, I have been lying to you all about my talent. I can explain though. I was going to tell you all my talent but judging from our situation, I knew everybody would fucking freak out and refuse to give me a chance. I mean, who would trust a guy like me on a suspicious abandoned island? (he sighs again) My talent is the **Ultimate Vigilante**. For six years, I've taken the law into my own hands and dealt with crime that way. And knowing the rep vigilantes usually have... I knew none of you would trust me if I had told you all of this from day one. I... I thought for a moment that Marc really was the mastermind behind all of this... And even if he isn't... I knew he had to be stopped somehow. I never planned to kill him, but... (he looks genuinely scared now) YOU WOULD'VE TOO, IF YOU HEARD ABOUT HIS PLANS, RIGHT?!

Jillian: Luka! What are you talking about?!

Luka: I went to the factory like Marc said... And it was full of those god damn bears... And Marc was there too...

_(Flashback)_  
Luka walks into the factory. It's full of Monokuma. Some were being built, some were running down an assembly line, and others were roaming around the factory.  
  
_Luka: Marc... What the fuck is this?_

_Marc: You actually came. (he grins) I knew I was right to choose you._

_Luka: What are you even doing here? What did you want from me?_

_Marc: Well, you've been on my case the most this entire time, which makes sense, considering your talent. Ultimate Vigilante, hm?_

_Luka: How do you know about that?_

_Marc: I know everything about everyone now! I know about Nanoha's past, Christine's ailments, Leon's powers, you name it! It's amazing what secrets this class had._

_Luka: What the fuck?!_

_Marc: Oh, that's not even the half of it. You see, Luka, I brought you here to tell you about my plans on this island. This factory mass produces these robots, but unfortunately I can only control one Monokuma at a time right now. Though gaining control of one Monokuma wasn't too hard, so how hard would it be to control ALL OF THEM? You heard me right. Every. Single. Monokuma!_

_Luka: Then... You'd have an unlimited army of Monokumas..! They'd never run out because you'd keep rebuilding them!_

_Marc: Exactly! Nobody can get in my way. I'll have millions of these bears at my disposal to flatten anybody who even lifts a finger against me. The power I have will be infinite, and after I'm done destroying everyone's lives on this island, ESPECIALLY the mastermind's, I'll comfortably escape and leave the rest of you to rot. Who even cares about this dumb killing game anymore?_

_Luka: What's your fucking deal then?! World domination?! Or are you just that fucking power hungry?_

_Marc: What do you think I am, some comic book villain? I've said it many times before, but I'll say it again just for you. (he extends his arms out flamboyantly) I do it because it's fun, honey. Do I really need a reason?_

_Luka: You... You sicko! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!_

_(Luka's instincts jump in as he dashes towards Marc and tackles him. Marc screams. The two struggle for the remote controller, and in the process, Marc orders a Monokuma to attack Luka. It slashes Luka in the back several times, destroying his jacket. Eventually, Luka takes the controller and kicks Marc off of him.)_

_Luka: I can't just let this be... I have to stop Marc! (he fumbles with the commands until he finds the one to attack. He directs the order at Marc, and the Monokuma rushes towards Marc and begins to claw at him. However, in the heat of the moment, he doesn't order the Monokuma to stop. Marc is down at this point, and the Monokuma repeatedly claws at him until he eventually bleeds to death.)_

_Luka: I... I killed him... (realization settles in) I fucking killed someone..._

_(end of flashback)_

Grace: Marc was going to... He was really going to do all of that?

Luka: Even if it was Marc, I had no excuse to kill him... I went back on everything I believed in... Everything I fought for... I'm just as bad as he is now, if not worse... (he starts crying) 

Jillian: N-No... You were my friend, Luka... I don't want to believe this...

Jakob: Then... Let's go through this case once more, so then we can firmly believe that Luka is our culprit. Ready, Angie?

Angie: (she echoes what he had said to her earlier) It seems I don't have a choice in the matter. (she sighs) Let's go, Jakob. 

 **CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!**  
   
Angie: The incident all started because of Marc's mischief. He hacked the system to take control of Monokuma, but instead of using it for good, he chose to terrorize us instead. 

Jakob: Marc knew exactly who would go after him because of all the new information he had access to through Monokuma, and sent him a note in an attempt to bait them. 

Angie: The killer took the bait and headed to where the note directed him, the factory. There, the killer saw the purpose of the factory: to mass produce Monokumas. 

Jakob: Marc explained to the killer his plan to take over all of the Monokumas and gain absolute unlimited power, which caused the killer's instincts to jump in.

Angie: They tackled Marc and fought for the remote that controlled Monokuma, but Marc used Monokuma to protect himself in the process. He ordered Monokuma to attacked the killer by slashing the killer in the back, tearing their jacket to pieces. 

Jakob: The killer finally seized the controller and ordered Monokuma to attack Marc. However, the killer didn't order the Monokuma to stop, and Marc was clawed to death. 

Angie: The killer tried to hide their tracks by leaving their torn jacket in the abandoned inn, hoping no one would find it. They put on a new jacket and then continued on with their day. However, the note Marc sent was still in the jacket, which helped us identify the killer in the first place. 

Jakob: Later, they joined the rest of the class for Leon's magic show. Everyone else was still oblivious to the fact that a murder occurred, but to get everyone's attention, the killer pressed the big red button, the self destruct button, on the remote and caused all of the Monokumas in the factory to collectively explode.

Angie: That was when we noticed a murder had occurred. Contrary to our initial beliefs, the killer was right there among us, not someone who had missed out on the magic show.

Jakob: During the investigation, the killer went off by themselves to destroy the remote once and for all by dropping it in the swimming pool. Now, nobody can take advantage of that power anymore. 

(The two point to Luka)

Angie and Jakob: So does this explanation do you justice, **LUKA BLUS, THE ULTIMATE VIGILANTE?**

(glass shattering sound)

Luka: Heh... It did. I confess, I killed Marc. Lying would just make things worse. Go ahead and cast your votes now. 

**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**

****Monokuma: Ding ding ding! You got it right! The blackened responsible for killing Marc Imagawa was Luka Blus!

Luka: Everyone, I'm sorry... 

Jillian: Luka! I-I can't believe it..! ..Why?

Nanoha: (panicking) This still doesn't make any sense!

Luka: I didn't want to get close to everybody so I wouldn't have to hurt anyone, but next thing I know I've killed someone and now I've hurt everyone in the process... Just my fucking luck.

Popova: Luka...

Luka: I... I know killing is wrong, but deep down, I was hoping I could've gotten away with this and made it out... So I could see my sister again... She's the reason I even went to the academy in the first place... And why I even got this talent... (he starts crying again) I don't even fucking deserve to be called a vigilante... I'm no better than the criminals I pursued back home... Or even Marc...

Penny: Don't say that!!! Y-You tried to stop Marc, we can't blame you for that!

Luka: But I still fucking killed him, didn't I? Please, everyone, learn from my mistake... Not only mine, but Josh's too... Don't let this killing game continue any longer! You need to work together and discover the mastermind, or else you'll all be here again... This killing game is against everything I once stood for, but who would listen to an awful killer like me now..?

(The class stands in silence. Internally, they all agree with Luka, but they're all too grief-stricken too respond.)

Monokuma: Well, now that the sob-story is over, I've prepared a very special punishment for Luka Blus, the Ultimate Vigilante!

Luka: (his eyes widen) W-Wait! Please, tell me if my sister's ok! I need to at least know that! 

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!

Luka: NO, PLEASE! ANSWER ME!

###  **GAME OVER** **LUKA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.** **TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

  
**WORLD'S FINEST, THE FINAL ISSUE**  
**ULTIMATE VIGILANTE LUKA BLUS'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

Luka wakes up in an apartment in his superhero costume persona. The apartment is quickly set on fire by Monokuma. To escape, he breaks a window and climbs out of it with a grappling rope sliding down to the ground. Down below, Monokumas dressed in police uniforms begin to open fire at him. Luka runs into a alleyway while a limo full of Monokuma Mafias appear and attack the Monokuma Police. Luka fights off a few Mafia Monokumas and tries to run away until he hears the scream of his sister nearby. He runs over to the see his sister about to be gunned down by the Monokuma Mafia. Without thinking, Luka rushes in and knocks her out of the way. The Monokuma Mafia immediately open fire on him, shooting him relentlessly until they run out of ammo. Luka falls to his knees and looks at the bullet wounds all over his body. He then turns to his sister and realizes that it was just another Monokuma. He smiles bitterly and falls over, bleeding to death. His damaged and bloodied helmet falls off and rolls over to the fence where the remaining class members were forced to watch.

...

Jillian: No... Not again! (she breaks down crying) Luka...

Jakob: ... (he turns away)

Popova: I can't take this anymore... (she's struggling not to cry again, but it's much harder for her this time)

Angie: Luka was right... I don't want to go through this anymore... We have to stop this killing game..!

Monokuma: Upupupu, good luck with that, kiddos! But as long as I'm here, this killing game will go on!

REMAINING: 14.  
...

 **Item obtained:** Luka's Super Hero Helmet  
"This once belonged to an amazing crime-fighter, but now it's ridden with bullet holes and dents. Evil has been vanquished."

...

"Mudkip/Alca/Alyssa, why'd you kill them?"

Out of all of the theories I got, NONE of you suspected Luka. It was great. Green wanted it to be Popova, and to be fair a lot of the clues did point to her, Trixie suspected Ori, and Sam suspected Penny. It was great. 

Luka and Marc were submitted within three hours of one another, and right from the get-go I knew Luka was going to be the one to kill Marc. Because of that, they were both lock characters destined to die. The main problem I had was, "when does Luka kill?". I had two options: Chapter 2 or Chapter 5. Chapter 5 seemed more reasonable because that's usually when hidden talents are revealed, and it was a good push for the hunt for the mastermind that's going to happen in Chapter 6, but at the same time, I didn't want Marc living past Chapter 3. So I kinda struggled with the meaning of the placement, but I finally determined that Chapter 2 would be better. My reasoning for this is a bit silly, but when I'm a vigilante in Town of Salem, I tend to shoot someone prematurely via instinct and they end up being a towns member, so I'm usually like "fuck this shit I'm out" and leave. It's a reason why this chapter is called "Don't Jump the Gun", because Luka kills prematurely and immediately regrets it when he realizes Marc isn't the real mastermind. Another reason is that Marc controlling Monokuma was going to be an established plotline for the chapter he dies in, and if it were Chapter 5 that would make a good segway into the search for the mastermind with his notes and whatnot. But then I wondered "why would Marc wait?", so I decided Chapter 2 would be Marc and Luka's. Marc's notes will just become relevant again in Chapter 6, and the Chapter 5 killer will make a pretty good segway into Chapter 6 anyways. I think.

lol sorry it's not popova

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml693971510']=[] 


	9. Chapter 3 Daily Life Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: physical abuse, intense bullying

**Chapter 3: As Shallow As Your Heart**

  
_(alternatively titled: what would you do-oo-oo for 10 million dollars)_  
(also alternatively titled: everybody knows shit's fucked)  
**Daily Life**

Things started to fall apart with Luka and Marc gone. Luka had taken the leader position on him, but now that he was gone, everyone became more detached. Less people started showing up to the planned mealtimes and things became even more hostile among everyone. 

**Character Updates**  
(changing up things a bit because a lot of interactions fell apart after Luka died. Interactions and affinity colors will still be mentioned though. Not including Angie and Jakob.)

**Ren**  
He hasn't changed all that much since the beginning, considering not a whole lot gets to him. His friendly (w i n k) relationship with Momo grows stronger () due to their time spent together and the two have a mutual trust in one another. Ren feels a little happy about that.  
Momo and Ren: Our friendship goes beyond your average kind of bond!  
Ren: But not because we're gay!  
Momo: No, not because we're gay!  
Momo and Ren: We're close, BUT NOT THAT WAY!  
Momo: The only man that I love IS MY DAD  
Ren: not same

**Leon**  
He's still incredibly upset from Marc's death. He thinks that if he hadn't done the magic show, then maybe Marc's death could've been prevented and the explosion wouldn't have happened. Nobody blames him, but needless to say he's not going to do another magic show. He still maintains a friendship with Colton (), and he's been trying to encourage Colton to become more active. 

**Momo  
** He's there to give everyone that needs it a helping hand, though he hasn't been directly affected by any of the deaths. He's got a strong friendship (sitting in the hot tub, 5 feet apart because we aren't gay) with Ren.

**Colton  
** He's mostly indifferent to everything. He doesn't feel like hypnotizing himself into caring either. 

**Penny  
** She still does her daily exercises, and Nanoha still watches eagerly (), but all of her roles all now afflicted with a tinge of sadness that she can't suppress.

**Jillian  
** She was the closest friend to Luka, so obviously his death affected her really badly. She shuts herself out from the rest of the class, and her judge persona is faltering a lot more. People like Angie, Grace, and Ori all attempt to reach out to her, but it's not easy.

**Christine  
** She's still in her depression pit (AKA her room) and only comes out twice a day for food. Unlike Jillian, she completely shuts out any attempts to interact with her.

**Isabel  
** She hasn't been affected at all by anything, and thinks everyone is stupid for having "feelings". Ugh. If she's not being a brat to everyone, she's ranting to Ren (). Ren just nods and says "mmhmm" while he reads book. He doesn't care, but he still likes keeping her around for some reason. She targets Christine and picks on her practically every day, which we'll be seeing soon... ()

**Nanoha  
** Though she hasn't been directly affected either, she's still really sad about all of the deaths. She cheers up a lot around Penny though, and overall she's still her usual self. 

**Popova  
** She was a close friend to Luka too, so she's greatly hurt by his death as well. She hasn't let her emotions get to her yet though, and she's currently trying to rebuild the class's unity from its current state of disarray. She's trying.

**Grace  
** She's still trying to stay positive and continues with her daily routines, which involves making smoothies for everyone of course. She still has a strong friendship with Ori (), and she's on good terms with most everyone else in the class.  

**Ori  
** Everyone isn't afraid to talk to him anymore, so he's more than pleased with that. His closest friend is Grace. He's not very happy with the past deaths either, but hey, he's just happy that everyone's used to him and Razor now. 

Not a whole lot happens over the next couple days. They're all just... There. Not sure what they're doing, but nobody's dead yet. They're just living. Sounds like your life right now. 

Angie: (sips a smoothie with Grace) Well... This is a better life than having to doubt one another or not having a life at all...

Grace: You're right... But I wish we could all be a little happier. 

Christine then walks in. Her leg is in better shape, but she still looks as dead as ever. Everybody notices her presence.

Angie: (stands up) Christine!

Christine: walking faster-

Momo: Christine, are you ok? How's your leg doing?

Christine: It's fine. Get out of my way.

Penny: What about-

Christine brushes off everyone and walks towards the freezer in the kitchen. She comes back with a bowl of ice cream.

Isabel: OH, WHATEVER. Why do you guys even bother with her?

Christine: (under her breath) holy shit not this again you've been doing this every day

Isabel walks up to Christine. She looks smug.

Isabel: Still haven't put on your big girl panties and gotten over your sister's death? Or do you still secretly wish death upon all of us so you can leave this island? I don't blame you of course, you ARE pretty unbearable to be around.

Popova: Isabel, stop.

Isabel: Of course, you spend all of your time crying in your room and eating ice cream, so it's practically like you don't exist! Why don't you go one step further and decide to _off yourself_? Not only would nobody even realize you're dead, but you're a waste of resources anyways, so your death would benefit us all!

Christine: (she's getting a little irritated) Isabel, you do this every day. Get out of my way.

Isabel: ... Nah, don't feel like it. This is too much fun.

Popova: ISABEL! 

Christine: Whatever. I've kinda numbed myself to any form of human interaction anyways. Have fun being... Useless. (she walks around Isabel)

Isabel: (she steps in front of Christine) You trying to be smart with me?!

Christine: No. Shut up. You're like 4'10 stop trying to pick a fight with me.

Momo: Guys-

WHAM. Isabel leaps up and socks Christine in the face. She falls to the ground. The ice cream bowl shatters. 

Christine: AH, FUCK! (her nose is bleeding)

Popova: (pissed) Isabel, what the hell?

Isabel: (pissed too) She's had it coming for weeks! You all expect me to pity someone who wanted to KILL US ALL?!

Momo: I mean, sorry for giving Christine more positive attention than you. She deserves it anyways.

Isabel: WHY YOU- (Isabel stops when she realizes Momo is much taller and buffer than her.)

Isabel: You know what, Christine?! Nobody is going to care when you die, because everybody who was forced to care is now dead! You're going to die all alone!

Christine: (holding her nose) Tell me something I don't know. 

Monokuma: (jumps in) Did I come in at a bad time?

Penny: (deadpan) Oh no, you're back.

Monokuma: Miss me? I had a ton of errands to do these past couple days, but now all of your rooms and clothes have been fixed, and the Monokuma Factory is back in business!

Ori: So there's really no stopping you?

Monokuma: Nope! Besides, you should be grateful! Not only did I take time to fix everything for you guys, I'm also opening a new area of this island! This WAS supposed to be the first section that I'd open, but Marc went ahead and ruined all my plans... (sulks)

Nanoha: Are those... Mushrooms growing out of its head?

Monokuma: (the mushrooms fly off) But anyways, go ahead and explore! Or don't, not my problem. Besides, I have other news to announce!

Leon: What more could there possibly be?

Monokuma: I've got a new **motive** to kill!

The class collectively groans.

Monokuma: Don't be like that, kiddos! Especially when one of you could be walking away with... **TEN MILLION DOLLARS**!

Jakob: What?!

Nanoha: Woah! T-That's a lotta cash!

Colton: (grinning) Is... Is this a joke? This would be great if it wasn't.

Monokuma: Nope, I'm serious! Kill and get away with it, and you can leave this island with a whole bunch of moolah!

Momo: ... Dang.

Angie: B-But... Nobody's shallow enough to actually kill for that money, right???

A couple people nod in agreement, such as Penny, Jillian, Ori, and Grace. Others, such as Popova, Colton, and Leon look away. But eventually, all eyes turn to Isabel.

Isabel: ... Are you fucking serious? We're playing this game of blame AGAIN?! See how fucking well that works then! 

Popova: In a way, Isabel is right. We can't repeat what's happened before, or else we're going to drive someone to death. Here's the deal. We won't isolate you Isabel, but continue to treat Christine like this, and soon we'll be isolating you for other reasons. 

Isabel: (under her breath) Bitch deserves it.

Christine: pull the trigger, piglet.

Isabel: But if you any of you think I'm going to kill for some stupid money, then you've got everything wrong. (she storms off to her room)

Monokuma: Well, good luck to all of your killing endeavors! (he disappears)

Ren: (he witnessed the whole thing from a corner) ... Well that just happened. 

Popova: After all of that... I'd say we're best off just continuing life as it is. There's no point in trying to deal with Isabel. Hopefully she'll wear herself out. 

Jillian: L-Luka was right... We have to work together to stop this. D-Doubting each other... Like how we doubted Crystal.... Is just going to result in more deaths...

Angie dashes over to Christine with a wad of tissues.

Angie: Christine! Are you ok?! (she extends an arm out towards Christine. She tentatively takes it and stands up)

Christine: I'm... Fine. (she takes the tissues and presses them against her nose) My nose isn't broken, at least.

Angie: Oh that's good!!! (she smiles. Christine takes note of that and blushes a little)

Christine: ... Yeah. The ice cream bowl is broken too. Oh, great. (Christine had dropped the bowl of ice cream on the ground, so now there's a sticky and sharp mess on the ground)

Popova: Don't worry about it, Christine. As for the rest of you... Do whatever. I don't control your lives! Just don't kill anyone or break any rules of course. 

Angie: (she turns to Jakob) Well... There IS a new part of the island open. Why don't we go check that out, Jakob?

Jakob: (shrugs) Sure. Hopefully it's more entertaining than the part Marc opened up. (he winces at the mention of him. Even though he was an ass, he'll still be missed...)

The class disperses. Some go to the new island (Nanoha, Penny, and Jillian (dragged along by Nanoha) for example), while others stay behind on the central part (Grace, Ori, and Christine for example). 

Monokuma had opened the Northern Branch. There's a park with a garden (nothing too special, just a normal park, though it does look very pretty), an empty port for ships, and a... Museum. They're not going anywhere near that. It's just Monokuma showing off himself in there.

Angie: What's with the ports? 

Jakob: Doesn't look like any ships will be coming for us anytime soon...

Penny: Maybe when this island was inhabited, ships came here to drop people off. Judging from this massive park and garden, it seems like this could've been a semi-popular tourist spot. But I've never heard of this island before...

Nanoha: Ooh! Penny! You probably have a pirate role in your bag! If you pull it out, can we go to this port and act it out here?

Angie: (Internally) At least Nanoha's pushing through with ease... Good for her.

Penny: (giggles) Sure! I'm sure it's in this bag somewhere!

Nanoha: Yay!!!

Jillian is still quiet. She stares at the garden absentmindedly.

Angie: You OK, Jillian?

Jillian: ... Huh...? O-Oh! Sorry about that...

Angie: ... Still thinking about Luka?

Jillian: Y-Yes... I am...

Jakob: It's ok, Jillian. We understand. 

Jillian: Thanks for your support guys... 

Angie: No problem! We're here for you! We gotta work together and push through like Luka said!

Jillian: Y-Yeah...

After that short, uplifting speech, Angie and the others return back to the hotel. There was nothing else to take note of. They were about to organize everyone to discuss their findings until they hear-

Isabel: (from a distance) BRASS KNUCKLES, MOTHERFUCKER!

A loud, painful sound his heard. Someone else screams.

Jakob: What the-?!

Nanoha: What was that?

Angie: Oh no... Christine!

She dashes towards Isabel's room, and somebody runs out of Isabel's room at the same time. But it isn't Christine. It's...

Angie: ... Ori?!


	10. Chapter 3 Daily Life Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Depictions of suicide and self harm, suicidal thoughts.

Ori runs out of Isabel's room, grasping onto his right arm tightly.

Angie: Ori?!

Ori: Ow ow ow OW!

Jakob: What's going on here?! 

The screams caused a scene. Soon everyone has gathered in the hallway.

Ori: I-Isabel! She... My arm... 

Isabel: That's what you get, bastard!

Popova: Give me a break- What did you do this time, Isabel?!

Ori: She punched me in the arm! 

Isabel: You had it coming!

Ori: I just... Wanted to talk to Isabel... And then out of nowhere s-she attacks me!

Grace: Isabel, is this true?

Isabel: Hold on, you've got it all wrong! Ori was seriously creeping me out, and I was afraid he was trying to pull something! S-So... I...

Popova: You attacked him. Let me guess, you wanted to kill him for the money?

Isabel: (panicking) W-What? N-No! He... He started it! I'm not that dumb to kill for a reason that stupid!

Colton: For some reason, I find that hard to believe. (snickers)

Isabel: G-Guys... You gotta believe me! I-I'd never... Kill... 

Jakob: (shakes head) Isabel, I believe you've struck out too many times. We can't trust you. We're going to have to do something. 

Isabel: Wait, no! It's not what you think!

Jakob: Doubtful.

Popova: Jakob's right. And to avoid you from possibly getting killed, we're going to take a different route than the way we treated Crystal. Isabel, your keys.

Isabel: What?!

Popova: We're going to lock you in your room.

Isabel: This is unfair! You can't do this to me! 

Popova: Relax, we won't starve you. In fact, let's take turns every day to bring her food. Does that sound good?

The rest of the class murmurs in agreement. Isabel can't escape this now.

So here's the plan:

  * Because of Isabel's damaging behavior, she is not allowed to leave her room. Popova has confiscated her room keys.
  * Everyone is going to take turns bringing food to her. Each day, the person changes. They get the room keys for the day.
  * These terms are permanent. Or at least until the class decides otherwise.



Angie: Is this really ok though? This is basically solitary confinement.

Momo: Well, it's how this kind of stuff is treated in prison sooo (shrugs)

Popova: Don't worry about it. As long as Isabel doesn't accidentally starve to death, we're good.

Angie: Again, this seems cruel...

(WHIP CRACKING SOUND USED AS AN AWKWARD TRANSITION)

Angie: Guess I don't have to worry about that now. 

**Free Time.**

Location: Center of the Island  
Angie approaches Leon. He has a small knife in hand which is pressed against his wrist.  
Angie: OH MY GOODNESS LEON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Leon: Oh, Angie! Hi! What am I doing? Oh, nothing much, but since you asked... We'll just say I have a friend up in the sky.  
Angie: Oh no... Do you need to talk about it? I mean, it's better than... That.  
Leon: What? Ohhh. You've got it wrong, they're not necessarily dead.   
Angie: Right. It's your deity with the name I can't pronounce.  
Leon: Yep! And sometimes, they need a sacrifice to be satisfied. So that's what I'm doing.  
Angie: What, so you sacrifice bread and wine or somethiiiiiiii- oh my god that's not wine that's blood  
Leon: Correct again! Don't worry about it though. It's all mine, and it's all ethically sourced. You gotta do what you gotta do to keep the big man happy.  
Angie: Uh... Isn't this technically self harm?  
Leon: (thinks for a moment) Huh. I guess it is. I am feeling a bit faint now.  
Angie: So does your god accept anything other than blood? Any safer alternatives?  
Leon: Nah, I've tried. Sadly, they're not the biggest fan of Kool-aid.  
Angie: It's gone downhill over the years anyways.  
Leon: Hm... Perhaps I could ask people to donate some blood later! That's an alternative, right?  
Angie: Haha, yeah....  
Angie backs away quickly after that. She wants no part in that. Still, Angie relaxes a little around Leon and the two get a little closer.

(Free time to be continued later on)

A couple days pass, and soon it's Angie's turn to feed Isabel. Again, this all seems pretty messed up to Angie. 

Angie: (Internally) Geez, we're treating Isabel like a dog at this point... Is she even ok? I wonder what she even likes to eat...

Angie: (knocks on Isabel's door) HEY I'M GETTING YOU SOMETHING TO EAT YOU WANT ANYTHING?

Isabel: (through the door) I WANT MY FREEDOM

Angie: ... SO IS THAT A BURGER?

Isabel: YEAH A BURGER SOUNDS FINE 

Angie brings Isabel several burgers, a soda, and various sweets. Isabel looks pretty relaxed in room, and definitely not how Angie imagined she'd be.

Isabel: First time someone asked what I wanted. Thanks. (she takes a bite out of the burger) Popova brought me an actually healthy meal, (she gags) and Nanoha brought me this really gross salty candy. Candy is supposed to be sweet!

Angie: Interesting. You're fairly tame now. (Internally) There I go again with that dog comparison...

Isabel: I mean... It's better if I just comply at this point. But you sound like you'd listen to me. (she softens a bit) So could you at least hear me out about this whole thing?

Angie: Sure. I've got time.

Isabel: OK, well firstly, Christine is a fucking weak bitch who totally deserved that punch to the face. I value my life and I don't appreciate that somebody wanted to collectively end mine along with everyone else's. She didn't even do the killing! She just relied on her sister! 

Angie: I respectfully disagree about Christine, but that might just be me.

Isabel: And secondly, Ori TOTALLY started the whole thing. He just walked into my room and started pressuring me to do things I didn't wanna do... Like, leave Christine alone. But he was being super creepy about the whole thing, 'cause he was getting way too close. I thought his snake was gonna bite me or something! I'd die! (she takes another bite out of the burger) So I punched him in the arm with these brass knuckles I wear underneath my glove.

Angie: Razor isn't poisonous. He's also very friendly. 

Isabel: ... Oh. Now I just feel... Stupid. (she shakes her head) Ugh! 

Angie: RIP in peace my dude. Now you're stuck in this room forever. 

Isabel: I know, and it SUCKS. Ughhhh. 

Angie: Hey, at least you've practically got a catering service now.

Isabel: Meh, everyone's cold to me. Like, Popova could've at least said something to me. 

Angie: She's just a no-nonsense kind of gal. We ARE stuck on a island after all, so some of us are gonna be high strung.

Isabel: (sighs) You're right. I do feel a bit better now that I've had the chance to talk about what really happened back then. Thanks, Angie. 

Angie: No problem. Anything else you need?

Isabel: Nah, these burgers will last me the day. You can go. I'll find a way to break down this door as quietly as possible later.

**Free Time. (pt 2)**

****Location: Dining hall  
Angie: Christine! You're out of your room!   
Christine: (is currently shoving large spoons of ice cream into her mouth)   
Angie: Um.  
Christine: (through the ice cream) Do you mind? I'm trying to eat here.  
Angie: I wanted to talk to you. Not in a bad way, I just wanted to get to know you more!  
Christine: ... I mean, if you really want to.  
Angie: Well first, it's your turn to feed Isabel tomorrow, so... Here's the keys. (she places them on the table)  
Christine: Thanks. I sure look forward to seeing that maniac again. (she ignores the keys and goes back to eating ice cream. It's quiet for a moment.  
Angie: So.. How are you feeling?  
Christine: I'm fine. My nose feels better.  
Angie: Not just about that. About...  
Christine: Crystal.   
Angie: Yep.  
Christine: (sighs) It sucks to have a dead sister, especially considering her skull was bashed in and she didn't go out peacefully. I also feel like a complete piece of shit now.  
Angie: Is it about what Josh and Isabel brought up?  
Christine: No, not that. Other reasons. My sister is now unfortunately deceased, nobody wants me here, and I was literally told to kill myself several days ago. I'm going to die here... With nobody even caring... What's the point even..? My bad luck will just screw me over... (she's falling into despair)  
Angie: (stands up) NO, THAT'S WRONG!  
Christine: ... That was incredibly cheesy.  
Angie: Please don't give up hope, Christine!   
Christine: .. No.  
Angie: I- I care about you! I care about you a lot!   
Christine: But you barely know me.   
Angie: Still, I don't want to lose anybody here anymore. You deserve so much more from this, no matter what your dumb talent says! Everyone here deserves to survive, especially you! I'm sick of all these deaths and I don't want you to give up and die on us... Please...  
Christine: I... (she melts) I don't want to do this anymore... (she starts crying. Hard.) I don't want to live this awful life any longer...  
Angie: Then we'll make it out of here, Christine. We'll live a different life. Together. (she hugs Christine. Christine continues to cry)  
Christine: (wipes away tears) T-Thanks... I appreciate it...  
Angie: (smiles) I'm always here for you, Christine.  
Angie and Christine go to get more ice cream from the fridge, but when they sit back down, something's off.  
Angie: (Internally) Where'd the keys go...? I was certain they were still on the table... Maybe Christine already grabbed them.  
Christine: I'll be heading back to my room. Thanks for spending time with me today, Angie. (she smiles a little and leaves the table)  
Angie: Y-Yeah! You too! Don't forget to feed Isabel tomorrow morning!  
Angie relaxes around Christine a lot more. The two grow much closer.

**The Next Morning**

****The morning call wakes Angie up. She lazily walks out of her room to join whoever is in the dining hall for breakfast. However, she notices that Isabel's door is slightly propped open.

Angie: Huh?

She walks up to Isabel's door and knocks on it. No answer. She then pushes open the door. 

Angie: (internally) It's not locked? Weird...

then she looks down.

**CHRISTINE is found dead laying face down in a pool of her own blood.**

****Angie: What...? C-Christine...? (she starts tearing up already she kneels down and starts nudging Christine's body)

Angie: Hey... Is this a joke...? (laughs nervously) H-Haha, very funny, Christine, the joke's over.. y-you can get up now... (she starts shaking Christine's body even harder)

Angie: (crying) A-Answer me, Christine! (her voice starts to get more strained and desperate) Y-You were just here yesterday... You can't be dead...! Not yet!!!! 

Angie's screaming attracts Jakob and Penny.

Penny: What's going on? (she sees Christine's body) Oh no...

Jakob: Is that... Christine...?

The chime plays. The monitors turn on.

Monokuma:  A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate the island to your heart's content!

Angie: (she finally lets go of Christine) A body... So... She's... She's really dead...? 

Jakob: (He looks across the room) Oh... Oh no... It's not just her...

Angie is forced to look up, even though she didn't want to take her eyes of Christine.

**ISABEL is found dead in a bathtub full of water. The ground is covered in broken glass shards. Her left arm is bare and covered in cuts. A hairdryer that was connected to an outlet was dropped into the bathtub.**

REMAINING: 12.  



	11. Chapter 3 Deadly Life

The chime plays again.

Monokuma:  A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate the island to your heart's content!

Monokuma then appears in front of the three.

Monokuma: Geez, two deaths in a row? The killer's on a roll!

Angie: (she stares at the ground blankly)

Monokuma: What's wrong, protag? Killer got your tongue? 

Jakob: (waves his baton around) Enough, Monokuma. Just give us the files.

Monokuma: This killer's got me working overtime! Either way, it's... The Monokuma Files! 

 **Monokuma File #3  
** Victim: Christine Lee  
Time of death: Approximately 7 AM  
The body was found in Isabel Phillip's room.  
Cause of death: Slit throat  
There are no other injuries.

 **Monokuma File #4  
** Victim: Isabel Phillips  
Time of death: Approximately 7 AM  
The body was found in Isabel Phillip's bathroom, specifically her bathtub, which was full of water.  
Cause of death: Electrocution. A hairdryer was dropped into the bathtub.  
Other injuries include a slit left wrist. 

Angie: ...

Monokuma: Seriously, nothing else to say? Eh, not my problem. Just don't forget the class trial! 

He disappears.

**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #3  
Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #4**

****Jakob: Angie... (he picks her up)

Penny: Christine was close to you, right?

Jakob: Let's investigate this and bring the killer to their rightful punishment then. I'll take charge today if Angie can't.

(Insert Jakob as deuteragonist) 

In front of Christine are three trays. Two are stuck together with food on top of the top tray, and a separated third one. There's also a trail of blood drops leading to the bathroom. However, Isabel's keys aren't on Christine. Did someone take them?

**Truth Bullet gained: Trays stuck together** **  
**Truth Bullet gained: Empty Tray  
Truth Bullet gained: Isabel's keys  
Truth Bullet gained: Trail of blood drops 

Isabel's bathroom is a mess. There's water on the ground, the mirror is broken, one set of brass knuckles are on the ground, and glass shards are everywhere. Jakob tentatively steps over the glass and makes his way to Isabel herself. 

**Truth Bullet gained: Glass shards on ground  
Truth Bullet gained: Brass knuckles on ground**

Only her left arm is bare. Her right arm is still gloved. Her left arm is still bleeding from its cuts, and it looks like... Self harm. A bloody glass shard sits next to her on the bathtub. 

Jakob: The hairdryer... The bathtub... Her arm...

Penny: You don't think she...?

Jakob: (shakes head) I don't want to believe that. 

**Truth Bullet gained: Bloody glass shard  
Truth Bullet gained: Bathroom scene**

There's nothing else to investigate, so Jakob goes to ask everybody else. 

Jakob: C'mon, Angie.

Angie: ... I want to stay here.

Jakob: Are you really going to sit here and let Christine's killer get away with it? I can lead the investigation this time but without your help, Christine's death may be in vain. Isabel's too. Christine would probably want you to (he does the finger-quote thing) "punch that motherfucker in the throat". Or at least catch them red-handed. Let's go, Angie.

Angie: ... Fine...

Angie rejoins Jakob. She's still incredibly shaken, but she has to help bring Christine justice.

Penny: Considering Isabel and Christine were murdered in Isabel's room, I don't think the new area has any clues.  
Jakob: You're probably right.   
Penny: Not only that, but the times of death are unclear. Usually Monokuma gives us an exact time, but now it says "approximately". Think that means anything?  
Jakob: Who knows?

Popova: It was Christine's turn to feed Isabel today... But as a result she got murdered... Is this death my fault?  
Jakob: Don't say that. Unless you're the one who killed them, of course.   
Popova: (smirks) Now wouldn't that be something.  
**Truth Bullet gained: Plan regarding Isabel  
Truth Bullet gained: Popova's Account**

Nanoha: Anybody could've died... They could've killed any of us when we reached her door! Aaa, I could've died!!   
Jakob: Are you implying Isabel killed Isabel?  
Nanoha: Maybe... But I was thinking someone was waiting in Isabel's room!  
Jakob: Hm...

Momo: So this brings up the question of who wanted the money?  
Jakob: Right. The motive.  
Momo: Or perhaps... The money wasn't on the killer's mind. Solitary confinement does a number to prisoners who get sent there. In terms of there mental state.  
Jakob: Why do you know so much about what prison's like?  
Momo: (vaguely) Doesn't everyone?  
**Truth Bullet gained: The motive**

Leon: Funny how after Angie caught me preparing a blood sacrifice, Isabel dies with slit wrists. I promise it wasn't me! Why would I need to use a bathtub and a hairdryer for this?  
Jakob: (shudders) I suppose wounds from a blood sacrifice would eventually heal and you wouldn't have a reason to kill them and pleasedon'thurtme

Grace: (shaking) So... So much blood... I feel sick...  
Jakob: (deadpan) This killing game was perfect for you, apparently. Do you have ANY information at all?  
Grace: U-Um... I remember Ori... On the day the new island sector was released... He was pulled off to talk to someone...  
Jakob: Who was it?   
Grace: Let me think...(she holds her head) Ooh... Can't... Remember...  
Jakob: (sighs) You didn't even see the blood. Focus.  
Grace: Still, just the thought of it... (shudders)  
Jakob: ... Well, you tried.   
**Truth Bullet gained: Grace's Account**

Jillian: Not more killings... I-I have to compose myself... I can't afford to still be shaken...  
Jakob: Yeah, we already have one over here. (gestures to Angie)  
Jillian: R-Right... I-I gotta... Move on... 

Colton: (opens mouth)  
Jakob: No. (walks away)  
Colton: (closes mouth)

Ori: Oh god... Did I... Did I kill her...?  
Jakob: What do you mean?  
Ori: If I hadn't singled out Isabel back then... She wouldn't have been locked up... And maybe... She wouldn't have died.  
Jakob: That's the unfortunate thing about the past. You can think of millions of what-ifs and maybes. We can't think about that now and move forward.   
Ori: Right... Sorry...  
**Truth Bullet gained: Ori's scare**

Jakob: This happened early in the morning, so I suppose you didn't see anyone?  
Ren: Nope. It may surprise you, but I'm a human that needs sleep too.  
Jakob: Wow.  
Ren: I may stay up late, but I sleep until the morning calls. It's a shame she's dead. Isabel probably considered me her closest friend.  
Jakob: What about you? How are you feeling?  
Ren: (shrugs) Impartial.   
Jakob: (Internally) Wow, what an ass.

After talking to everyone, the second chime sounded. The monitors turned on again.

Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the center of the island! There will be an elevator that will take you down to where the class trial is. Remember, attendance is mandatory!

Jakob: Let's do it then, Angie. For Christine.

Angie: For... Christine.  



	12. Chapter 3 Class Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of suicide and self harm

Truth Bullets:

  * **Monokuma File #3:**  The victim was Christine Lee. The time of death was approximately 7 AM. The body was found in Isabel Phillip's room. The cause of death was a slit throat. There are no other injuries, but the body was found in a pool of its own blood.
  * **Monokuma File #4:**  The victim was Isabel Phillips. The time of death was approximately 7 AM. The body was found in Isabel Phillip's bathroom, specifically in her bathtub. She died from being electrocuted by a hairdryer that was dropped into the bathtub. Other injuries include a slit left wrist. 
  * **Trays stuck together:** Two trays were stuck together. On top of the first tray is some food.
  * **Empty tray:** There's a third tray in front of Christine, separate from the other two stuck together. Did they come together, or separately?
  * **Isabel's keys:**  Isabel's keys are not on Christine. Where are they?
  * **Trail of blood drops:** There's a trail of blood drops leading from Christine's body to Isabel's body.
  * **Glass shards on ground:** There are tons of glass shards on the bathroom floor, likely a result from the broken mirror. 
  * **Brass knuckles on ground:** Isabel's brass knuckles are on the bathroom floor. They're from her left hand.
  * **Bloody glass shard:**  A large, bloody glass shard sits next to Isabel's bloody arm on the bathtub. No other glass shards are bloody.
  * **Bathroom scene:** Isabel is found in a bathtub full of warm water with a hairdryer dropped in. Her left arm is bare (no brass knuckles, no gloves) but now covered in slits. Her right arm is still gloved. The scene looks like...
  * **Popova's plan regarding Isabel:** Isabel was being damaging to the other class members, so Popova confiscated her keys. To avoid starving her to death, the class members took turns each day to bring her food. Whoever is responsible for feeding her gets the keys. The order of who fed her was: Popova, Nanoha, Angie, Christine, Grace, Jillian, Penny, Jakob, Colton, Leon, Momo, Ren, and Ori.
  * **Popova's account:** According to Popova, it was Christine's day to feed Isabel, which is strange because she didn't have the keys.  
  * **The motive:** Whoever killed and got away with it would get 10 million dollars. The killer must've really needed that money.
  * **Grace's account:** Grace saw Ori being pulled off by someone else the day the new island sector was announced. Coincidentally, that was the same day Ori was attacked by Isabel.
  * **Ori's scare:** Isabel attacked Ori due to him confronting her about her attitude, which got Isabel locked up in her room in the first place. 



  
**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!**  
(reminder: a name in all-caps means an interjection, which will lead to a rebuttal showdown  
also, Jakob takes the lead for now. Don't worry, Angie will jump back in soon.)

Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will be able to leave the island. 

Jakob: Let's clear up something first. 

Monokuma: What is it?

Jakob: There were two deaths this time. Were there two killers, or just one?

Monokuma: Upupu, I'll you kids figure that out yourselves!

**NONSTOP DEBATE**

Truth Bullets:  
Monokuma File #3  
Monokuma File #4  
Trail of blood drops

Grace: They were killed at around the **same time and place**. So there should only be one killer, right?

Colton: What if there was a **collaboration**? 

Leon: Like having two separate killings, but **moving the bodies**  to confuse us?

(use Monokuma File #3 to disprove "moving the bodies")

Jakob: **No, that's wrong!**

****Jakob: If the bodies were moved, then there would have been obvious blood trails between the rooms. However, the Monokuma File states that Christine was found in a pool of her own blood. Which means neither body was moved at least.

Leon: Hm, I suppose you're right there.

Jakob: And Grace was right. Due to the same killing times and locations, it's hard to believe that this would be two different killers. Besides, how would that even work out in the end? Two executions?

Monokuma: Double the fun! But you're right. There's only one killer this time!

Ren: Then that reaffirms my theory.

Jakob: What theory? 

Ren: That Isabel killed herself.

Penny: Ohhhh no... I was hoping that wasn't the case.

Jillian: (she's still shaken up, but she's trying to maintain her judge persona) What do you mean by that..?

Ren: There were comparisons made to Isabel's treatment with solitary confinement. Momo?

Momo: Oh, right! The guys who managed to make it out of that place werealwaysdamaged pretty bad. Being locked up in a room by yourself does that to you.    


Jakob: Again, how do you know so much about this?

Ren: Regardless, Isabel's containment probably caused her to lash out, especially at Christine. She was upset at Christine because she was receiving more support, and probably killed her out of anger. 

Popova: Funny, I thought you were the Ultimate Mathematician, not the Ultimate Psychologist. 

Ren: (unamused) Isabel was my friend, Popova. I believe I have a right to care about this case.

Angie: ...

Colton: (smug) Besides, you probably don't deserve to have a say in this, considering you're the one who locked up Isabel in the first place. 

Popova: Are... Are you saying I'm responsible for this?

Colton: Nah, if this was a suicide, then it's 100% Isabel's fault and we vote for her. However, you did contribute. We all did, for not stopping your dumb plan.

Popova: (stunned) ...

Nanoha: (serious mode) Colton, stop that. Guilting Popova won't get us anywhere.

Jakob: Nanoha, I suggest you stay far, far away from Colton now.

Colton: (winks)

Nanoha: ... Noted.

**NONSTOP DEBATE  
** Truth Bullets:   
Bathroom scene  
Brass knuckles on ground   
Bloody glass shard

Penny: So... Let's get this straight.  **Isabel killed Christine** , then killed herself out of guilt?

Ren: It's likely, judging from the slit wrists and way she died. It's a common way to **commit suicide**.

Grace: Are we really sure about this?

Leon: What other way is there? Why would a separate killer go through the trouble of **faking a suicide** when they could've just killed Isabel plainly? 

Nanoha: Should we go ahead and vote then? This was a fast class trial...

Angie: ...

(Use Leon's phrase "Faking a suicide" as a truth bullet to contradict "commit suicide")

Angie: **I WON'T LET HER DIE IN VAIN!**

Jakob: Angie?

Angie: I refuse to believe that Isabel committed suicide. That's not right!

Monokuma: And our protag is back in it! Take a seat back in the secondary section, Jakob. 

Angie: There's something off about Isabel's supposed suicide, and I can prove it!

(Choose the part of the bathroom scene: **Brass knuckles on ground** )

Angie: Here! How did the mirror get broken in the first place?

Penny: Um... Isabel punched it?

Angie: Then why are the brass knuckles on the ground if she punched the mirror? Did she throw the brass knuckles?

Jillian: Who's to say she d-didn't?

Momo: But... That's completely pointless!

Angie: Right! If Isabel even had control of her body, then she would've just simply broken the mirror by punching it! There's no need to take off her glove and brass knuckles. It makes more sense if somebody else took them off, because they wouldn't be able to make Isabel punch a mirror if she wasn't even conscious. Or if she was... Dead.

Ren: You have to admit though, this is a stretch.

Angie: It might be... But I don't want to the take the wrong route here, even if it is the easy one. I believe that there's more to this case than we think. This WAS a murder, and not a suicide! 

Jillian: If somebody set this up... It does make sense. Especially when you take her bare left arm into account.

NANOHA: You can do better than that!

Nanoha: It does make sense that her left arm was totally bare!

Angie: What do you mean?

Nanoha: Her left arm should be bare! After all, it's covered in cuts! So it makes sense for everything to be off! Besides, there's no way a killer could've gotten in if they didn't have the keys! 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**    
ANGIE VS NANOHA

Truth blades:  
Popova's plan regarding Isabel  
Bathroom scene  
Isabel's keys

Nanoha: Her wrist would have to be bare to cut it,  
Because her glove had no cuts!  
So it makes sense that her left arm was completely bare.

Angie: Then how do you explain the brass knuckles on the ground?   
Those weren't in the way of her wrist.

Nanoha: She could've **thrown them herself**.  
Besides, even if someone else threw them, how'd they get in **without the key**?  
There couldn't have been any outside forces interfering.

(use "Isabel's keys" to disprove "without the key")

Angie: **I've mastered the blade!**

BREAK!!!

Angie: The killer did have the key!

Nanoha: Are you saying the killer was Christine? 

Penny: So the roles were reversed?

Angie: No! I'm saying that Christine didn't have the keys! Somebody else grabbed a hold of them! 

Popova: But how? The keys should've been transferred to Christine. 

Angie: I did give her the keys, but I'm positive... Someone took them when we weren't looking. (a heavy pang strikes Angie's heart, as she realizes if she were more careful then Christine's death could've been prevented) 

Grace: Well, considering Isabel was the Ultimate Thief and she couldn't leave her room... Anybody could've taken them.

Angie: So whoever took the keys is the murderer. Christine likely walked in on the murder since the door was left open when we found her.

(FLASHBACK)  
_Christine is getting food for Isabel. To spite her, she's getting everything Isabel dislikes- vegetables, bitter foods, and definitely not sweets._

_Christine: Hold on... I don't have the keys on me. (she sighs) Just my luck, I lose the keys. I'll see if I can somehow open her door anyways, but I'm more than willing to starve her._

_She walks to Isabel's room. The door is open just a crack._

_Christine: What's going on? (her eyes widen) Oh fu-  
_ (FLASHBACK END)

Jakob: Oh no... 

Ren: What is it?

Jakob: It all makes sense now... The person who went out of their way and got Isabel locked up in the first place... They did that so they could be alone with Isabel... And instead of waiting for their turn to feed her... They took the chance to steal the keys. They... They could've been the killer...

Angie: Oh no... But that's...

(Choose a person: ORI ZIEHM)

Angie: Ori, please don't tell me you murdered them...

Ori: (he's been completely silent the whole time, fearing this moment) W-What? I-I... No... 

Popova: You're the last person that was scheduled to feed Isabel, Ori. It would make sense that you'd steal the keys.

Grace: Ori... Seriously?

Ori: T-This is all wrong! You've gotta believe me! I didn't kill her! 

Colton: Hm... So you tricked us into thinking that Isabel was the bad guy, causing us to lock her up in her room. Then, you stole Isabel's keys and killed her, setting it up as a suicide to make us almost vote it off as one. Wow.

Jillian: It... makes sense...

Jakob: I'm surprised you're even interested in this, Colton.

Colton: (smiles creepily)

Ori: (all he can do is stand in shock. Not only does he feel immense guilt for Isabel's death, he's now being accused of finishing off Isabel and also killing Christine) ...

Grace: Ori... Say something!!! You couldn't have killed her, right?! Right?!

Ori: I... I...

Leon: Ori, if you can't say anything to defend yourself, we'll have no choice but to vote for you...

Ori: ...

Ren: I'd ask what you even have to do with the motive, but I suppose we could all use that cash somehow. Shall we vote then? Ori can't even defend himself, so it's quite clear that he's our killer.

Ori: Ren... Out of all people... Why are you..?

(Then it clicks.  
And at the same time, something else snaps.)

Ori: You... You...

Leon: Hm? Oh, he's saying something!

Ori: used...

Grace: What..?

Ori: me...

Leon: We're getting a revelation here!

Ori: YOU USED ME! THAT WHOLE ISABEL STORY WAS JUST A LIE, WASN'T IT?

Angie: What?

Nanoha: Who are you even talking about?

Ori: (Ori's fuckin pissed now) I was asked to talk to Isabel to help her out! I thought she was in real trouble, but it wasn't! It wasn't at all! 

Momo: So it wasn't you?

Ori: N-No! It was clearly set up to make it seem like I did it, like this was my own plan! But I didn't kill Isabel... (he glares) The one who used me did! The fucker that set me up! I'm certain of it!

(Ori points at them. His gentle personality is completely gone. Razor has coiled up a little.)

Ori: REN LUBELL, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

Ren: (his expression turns sour) I don't fuck mothers, thank you very much.

Momo: .. Haha, what are you talking about Ori? What does Ren have to do with this??

Ori: He's the one who asked me to talk to Isabel... The one who started all of this...

(FLASHBACK (according to Ori))

_The rest of the class went their separate ways. Some went to explore the new section of the island, some stayed back, and others left the hotel but stayed on the central island._

_Ren: Hold on. Ori, may I ask you something?_

_Ori: Sure. You go ahead, Grace. (Grace nods and walks off. Ren and Ori are alone in the dining hall.)_

_Ren: So Isabel's my friend. And her behavior is beginning to worry me._

_Ori: Only now? ... Sorry, that was rude._

_Ren: I was hoping that you could talk to her? Maybe straighten things out with her?_

_Ori: Why can't you do it? You're her friend, after all._

_Ren: (shakes head) I've tried. She won't listen to me. Maybe if another person talked to her, she'd realize I'm not alone here. But you can't mention that I asked you, or else she'll think we're all in it together and she won't listen. Popova and I shared the same thoughts, but of course she wouldn't listen to Popova. So that's why I'm asking you._

_Ori: Well... I'm concerned for Isabel too, so I'll give it a try I guess._

_Ren: Perfect._

(FLASHBACK END)

**NEW TRUTH BULLET: Ori's Account  
** "Ren had used Ori to talk to Isabel in the first place, which caused her to attack Ori and get herself locked up."

Ren: (ahem) He's clearly delusional. He's lost it at this point and has likely decided to blame me to divert the subject. Be reasonable: are we really going to listen to him? 

Ori: You LIAR! This is exactly what you're doing to me! Blaming me to throw the blame off you, but I KNOW you're the real killer!

Momo: Ren, you're not actually the killer here, right?

Ren: (turns away) ... Of course not. 

Popova: Both of you were at the end of the feeding schedule, so you're both susceptible to stealing the keys...

Jakob: Who's even telling the truth now???

**NONSTOP DEBATE**

****Truth Bullets:  
Bathroom scene  
Grace's account  
Ori's scare

Ren: Why can't we accept that Isabel's death was a suicide? It makes **much more sense**. 

Ori: It wasn't a suicide, because **YOU killed her** , and you **used me in the process**!

Ren: But there are **so many holes** in this claim. For example, who's to say  **anyone even asked you**  to talk to Isabel? 

Angie: Agh... Who's lying here?!

(Use truth bullet "Grace's account" to disprove "anyone even asked you")

Angie: **YOU'RE THE LIAR HERE!**

****Angie: Somebody can back up Ori's claim, Ren. Similar to how Momo was once able to back up your claims before. Grace?

Grace: W-What?

Angie: This is your chance to prove Ori's innocence, Grace. Can you recall what you told Jakob during the investigation?

Jakob: How do you even remember this?? I thought you were in shock.

Angie: I just read through the truth bullets.

Jakob: (grumbles) Fair enough.

Grace: Well... After everyone split when Monokuma announced the new area and motive, I was about to go out to the farm with Ori, but someone held Ori back, so he stayed behind at the hotel with that person while I went to the farm by myself.

Ren: (narrows eyes) And are you able to actually prove that I was the one with him? 

Grace: (panicking) I... 

Ren: Take your time. Or maybe all that blood rushing towards your head is getting to you? I know using your brain may be a bit hard. 

Jillian: Grace, don't listen to him. He's trying to shake you up. 

Momo: Uh... If you didn't do it Ren, then why are you getting so defensive? 

Ren: I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE! People just refuse to believe me, that's why.

Ori: It's because I'm telling the truth! 

Angie: Even though Grace can't prove that it was you, Ren, this puts Ori in a much clearer light. Now, you've become the suspect.

Ren: Interesting. You seem to be taking a lot of huge leaps to reach these conclusions, Angie, but I understand if your head isn't screwed on that tightly right now. It's a shame, the Isabel suicide theory made a lot more sense.

Angie: (deadpan) The Isabel theory was debunked a long time ago when we realized the keys to her room weren't in Christine's hands. 

Ren: That's only one thing. In comparison to my theory, there are a plethora of holes in your accusations, that could be easily filled if you finally accepted that Isabel killed herself.

Jakob: And what would these "holes" be?

Ren: First, Christine has no place in this claim of yours. But she does in mine. Remember, Isabel should have killed Christine and then killed herself to escape the guilt. Where does she fit in yours?

Nanoha: For someone who supposedly isn't guilty, you seem to be pushing your suicide theory a lot.

Ren: So? Not too long ago you were arguing with Angie about said suicide theory, so your input is officially irrelevant. 

Nanoha: ...! 

Angie: She... Christine does have a place in my accusation! I can prove it! 

Ren: (bored) Sure, go for it. 

**LOGIC DIVE  
**   
When was Christine killed?  
Before Isabel or  **After Isabel**

****What was the killer doing when Christine arrived?  
**Killing Isabel**  or Waiting for Isabel or There was no killer

Was her death planned? Yes or  **No**

Angie: **Time to dive back in!**

Angie: Christine... Her death wasn't planned!

Ren: (sighs) We _knew that_ , Angie. The day Isabel decided to kill and the day Christine had to feed her coincided.

Angie: No, not like that! Considering Christine's talent, it would make sense if she died on accident... Her talent...

(QUESTION: What is Christine's talent?  
ANSWER: Ultimate Bad Luck)

Leon: So, Christine was killed because her bad luck put her in the wrong place at the wrong time. She most likely witnessed you killing Isabel, and as a result, she had to die too.

Popova: It was all because... Of my stupid plan...  
  
Angie: Poor Christine... She didn't deserve any of this...

Ren: Cry me a river later. Here's hole number two. What was used to kill Christine? 

  


Jakob: That's obvious. You used one of the glass shards from the mirror.

REN: Your calculations are misguided!

Ren: If I had used a second glass shard, that would be bloody too, right? But there was only one bloody shard at the crime scene. So what could that mean?

Jakob: Wait, you're pulling ME into this rebuttal?

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**  
REN VS JAKOB

Truth Blades:  
Empty Tray   
Monokuma File #3   
Trail of Blood Drops 

Ren: Might I remind you of the bathroom scene again?   
You'll see there's only one glass shard covered in blood, and that's the one next to Isabel.   
The one SHE used to slit her wrists, supposedly. 

Jakob: Having only one bloody glass shard means nothing.  
You could've cleaned the second shard you used!

Ren: But do you have any proof of that?  
Besides,  **any clean and sharp object**  could've killed Christine.  
Why does it have to be a  **glass shard**?

(Use TRUTH BLADE: Trail of Blood Drops on  **any clean and sharp object**.)

Jakob:  **I suggest you check your notation.  
**   
BREAK!!!

Jakob: Here's a new answer. You used the same glass shard to cut Isabel's wrists AND cut Christine's throat. After all, Christine's death was unplanned so you probably just attacked her with whatever was in your hand. The trail of blood drops between both bodies proves that.

Nanoha: What?

Grace: Oh, I'm going to be sick...!

Ren: I concur. That's absolutely revolting. But whatever, it doesn't concern me. I still have one more question to ask. 

Momo: Ren... What are you doing?! With each question, you're just digging yourself a deeper hole! But you're not the killer, right?!

Penny: He's right. Ren, why are you even doing this?

Ren: ... I'm testing them, obviously... Because... If you can't answer this last question, then you aren't able to prove that it was me. This isn't like Josh's case, where I provided solid evidence. The best you've got this time is Grace's shaky testimony. I'm... I'm practically invincible to your nonsensical accusations...!

Angie: Then what's your final question? 

**NONSTOP DEBATE**

****Truth Bullets:  
Monokuma File #4  
Glass shards on ground  
Empty tray

Ren: If I DID kill Isabel, explain this to me. How did I get her in the bathtub fully clothed? 

Ren: That's only a decision a **conscious person**  would make if they were **planning to kill themselves**.

Ren: Or what, do you believe I **convinced her**  to enter the bathtub fully clothed just so I could just drop a hairdryer in? Are you that stupid?

(Use truth bullet "empty tray" to disprove "conscious person")

Angie: **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

 ****Angie: You could have knocked Isabel out with the empty tray at the scene! Then, you dragged her unconscious body to the bathtub and killed her. After all, it doesn't make sense that there were not one, not two, but three trays found on the scene!

Ren: Christine must've picked up all three. Her bad luck probably made her do so on accident. She's had moments like that before. Need I remind you that her bad luck got her FUCKING KILLED?

Angie: But that's too much of a coincidence, and all three trays should've still been stuck together when dropped them if we go by your logic. In fact, her bad luck did come into play, but that was when she picked up two trays instead of one! You supplied the third one and forgot to take care of it!

Penny: So thanks to Christine's bad luck, we're able to further expose who the killer is. So in a way, it was good luck for the rest of us. 

Ori: (still mad) So you knocked Isabel out, dragged her to her bathroom, and then proceeded to murder her, is that right?! Or do you still plan to continue to lie your way out of here?

Ren: And here I thought Christine's arrival was a blessing on my part...

Jillian: So you admit it? 

Momo: HOLD ON!!!

Ren: ... Momo?

Momo: It makes no sense that Ren was the killer! Isabel was his friend! He said so himself!

Ren: Momo, i-it's fine. You don't have to do this. I was getting ready to finish this.

Momo: No! Even... Even if you are the killer... I don't want to accept this... Not yet! 

Ren: ... (Someone? Caring about _him_? It's more likely than you think.)  
(He shakes his head, and his face hardens again.)

Momo: Now, answer my question! I won't believe Ren is the killer unless you can answer this! 

 **PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION**  
"Why would Ren kill Isabel? They were FRIENDS!"

ANSWER:  
Ex-Ploi-Ta-Tion  
(Exploitation)

Angie: **AND YOU'RE FINISHED!**

Momo: Exploited..? I don't... Get this... 

Ren: It's exactly what she said, Momo. I killed Isabel BECAUSE she was my friend- someone who trusted me enough to not suspect anything. I exploited our relationship. As I've said before, you have to abandon all of your previous feelings in order to make it through these class trials. It's necessary for survival, isn't it?

Momo: ... No...

Ren: (sighs) Of course none of you would get it. How about this. You give me a rundown of what you think happened, and if it happens to line up perfectly, I'll confess. But in the likely case that you're wrong... Well, we'll go another wild goose chase. Let's see how you do.

**CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!**

Angie: The killer's grand scheme began before anyone was even murdered. The killer exploited Isabel's violent behavior and hatched a plan to kill her. 

Jakob: They first approached Ori, as they planned to set him up as the killer. This would've easily gone unnoticed if it weren't for Grace, who remembered seeing Ori being pulled off by the killer. As planned by the killer, Ori tricked Isabel to attack her, and Ori ran out of her room, screaming and injured. 

Angie: Still being used by the killer, Ori blamed Isabel for attacking her, and we believed it. To stop Isabel's actions from escalating any further, we locked her in her room, confiscating her keys and each of us taking turns to bring her food. When it was my turn to give Christine the keys, the killer took the chance to steal the keys from us, which Christine passed off as bad luck.

Jakob: The killer then used the keys to enter her room and pretend to bring food to Isabel with an empty tray, only to knock her out with the tray once they were inside. The killer carried her unconscious body to the bathroom, placing her in the bathtub and filling the tub to the brim with hot water. 

Angie: Isabel's glove and brass knuckles on her left arm were first taken off, so the killer would avoid being electrocuted after they planned to shock Isabel. Using the brass knuckles they just took off, the killer shattered the mirror in her bathroom, grabbed one of the larger shards, and began cutting down Isabel's wrist, making it seem like she made the cuts herself out of self harm. 

Jakob: They then dropped a hairdryer that was plugged into an electrical outlet into the bath, and the current was enough to shock Isabel to death. At the same time, Christine, thanks to her bad luck, arrived at the crime scene, but she wasn't aware that a murder was going on. Though she lost the keys, the killer had left the door to Isabel's room open.

Angie: She saw who the killer was and what they were doing, and in return, the killer saw her. Still having the same glass shard they used to cut Isabel's wrists in hand, they ran up to Christine and slit her throat... killing her immediately. Christine fell to the ground, dropping the two trays she had accidentally brought with the food. 

Jakob: Thanks to her bad luck, we were able to tell that the third tray was intentionally brought by the killer. While walking back to the bathroom, the killer left a trail of blood drops, which also allowed us to figure out that the same glass shard was used to cut Isabel's wrists and slit Christine's throat.

Angie: As soon as we realized that these were murders and not a suicide through the trail the killer left behind, such as the stolen keys and empty tray, we were able to deduce who the killer was. 

(The two point to Ren)

Angie and Jakob: AND THIS ALL ADDS UP TO YOU!  **REN LUBELL, THE ULTIMATE MATHEMATICIAN**!

(glass shattering sound)

Angie: So, anything to say for yourself?

Ren: ...

Momo: Ren! Say something! Please!

Ren: ... Well I'll be damned. You got it right. Fine, I'll confess already. It was me. I killed them.

Momo: What?!

Ori: So easily? Is this another scheme of yours?

Ren: Once you figured out that Isabel's death was indeed a murder and not a suicide, my entire plan went down the drain. Pinning it against Ori was a backup plan, but I'm afraid that was too transparent of one.

Grace: Are you kidding me? We almost believed it and voted against Ori! 

Ren: And I was so close too... (sighs again) But I admit defeat. You can start the voting.

Penny: Your life is on the line! Why are you accepting your death?!

Ren: Truth be told, I hate liars. Quite frankly, it was extremely stressing to create all of those lies, but I'll just see this as hiding the truth in this case. But what difference does that make? I no longer have to lie about this anymore, and doing so would be less beneficial for me either way. I killed the two. You win. No strings attached. You may all cast your votes.

Momo: No! This can't be! You're still lying, right?!

Ren: No, I'm not. I'm telling the truth. Or do you just not trust me enough, Momo?

Momo: I.. I trust you, but-

Ren: Then vote for me. 

**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**

Monokuma: And the votes are in! They were all unanimously against... Ren!

Momo: I... I... I'm sorry, Ren...

Monokuma: And you got it right! The blackened responsible for killing Isabel Phillips and Christine Lee was Ren Lubell! Congratulations! 

Momo: Why, Ren?! If the criteria was just to be your friend... Then you could've killed me instead! Why didn't you?! 

Ren: I'm sure you'd all like to think that my reasons were heartwarming and potentially homosexual, but in reality, Isabel was a scrawny and gullible midget, and you're a giant who could snap me in two. I chose Isabel out of rationality, not because you held more value to me.

Momo: You... You ASSHOLE! (he walks up to Ren's podium and lifts him by his collar. Momo is crying.) WHY DID YOU KILL?! WERE YOU REALLY THAT SHALLOW TO FALL FOR THAT FUCKING MOTIVE?

Ren: ... Let me go.

Momo: Answer me first.

Ren: LET ME GO.

Momo: ... (he drops Ren.)

Ren: (gets up and dusts himself off) Yes, I killed for the money. Is that a problem? Who's to say any of us are in financially affluent places right now? 

Jakob: For a genius, you really are simpleminded...

Ren: I'm going to ignore that. I've been after money for a long time. I originally wanted it so I could afford my dream school, but after admittance to Hope's Peak Academy, I no longer had a need for the tuition money, because the school could give me any future I wanted. But Ma and I were still very poor, and I don't think it would be appropriate for me to leave for school and let her to be poor by herself. When Monokuma announced that the reward for killing was money, I couldn't resist. If I managed to get away with these murders and brought home immense amounts of money, Ma and I could've lived a very happy and comfortable life. But alas, now I'm leaving not only Ma, but the rest of the world too. I have to apologize too for killing both Isabel and Christine. Now that I've been caught, their deaths leave no reward for me. 

Angie: You... Why did you have to kill Christine? She suffered so much... Only to get murdered by you... AND NOW YOU CALL HER DEATH POINTLESS?!

Ren: And would you have let her suffer any longer by keeping her alive on your delusions of "hope"? She's reunited with her sister and now her physical body can't hold her back anymore. If you truly missed her that much, then why didn't you join her?

Angie: You... You're telling me to-

Popova: Stop this! All of this... It's bullshit! 

Momo: Ren... Why are you saying all of this? 

Ren: Because it's the TRUTH. Why is this so hard for all of you to comprehend? I killed for the money and that's it. This really isn't that deep. 

Momo: ... 

Ren: There are still many things about me that remain unclear, but I believe those secrets should die with me. (he takes out his ponytail, letting his hair fall down.)

Momo: Hold on! You don't mean-

Monokuma: Are we done with this exposition snoozefest yet? No? Too bad! I've prepared a very special punishment for Ren Lubell, the Ultimate Mathematician! Or would you rather be called something else?

Ren: My name is fine, thank you.

Momo: Wait, no! Please don't kill him! 

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!

Momo: No... No! WAIT! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

  
**GAME OVER  
** **REN HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.  
** **TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**  


  
**THE FINAL COUNTDOWN (ROUND)  
ULTIMATE MATHEMATICIAN REN LUBELL'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

****Ren sits in the middle of a large coliseum, filled with hundreds of Monokumas. He's bound to a chair, and he can only move his right arm, which is placed on a buzzer. Next to him is a Monokuma with glasses on, who is also sitting in front of a buzzer. Ren's eyes widen as he realizes what this is- it's a[countdown round](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mathcounts#Countdown_Round) (a speed based math competition where two competitors are given a question and whoever can answer the question first in 45 seconds gets a point). The timer of 45 seconds begins as the first question is showed, and Ren is able to answer at lightning speed. Ren continues to keep us this fast pace, with the Monokuma following suit. However, Ren notices that the timer isn't resetting with every question, as it should be. The 45 seconds continue to tick down. 5 seconds pass.  
40\. 39. 38.  
So he's now just answering math questions at rapid fire rates against a Monokuma while a timer counts down to his eventual death. Fun, right? Even though his attempts to answer are all futile, he refuses to lose to a Monokuma in math- his specialty! If he's going to die, he's going to die as the Ultimate Mathematician.  
37\. 36. 35.  
Meanwhile, Momo finds himself in the crowd of Monokumas. He looks down and sees Ren bound to the chair and then looks up to see the timer. He has to get to Ren.  
34\. 33. 32.  
To reach Ren, Momo runs through the rows of Monokumas, pushing through all of them in his way.   
31\. 30. 29.  
The scoreboard is impossible to keep up with so you can't tell who's winning. Ren still hasn't given up, but neither has the Monokuma. The two continue to answer more and more math problems.   
28\. 27. 26.  
Ren is losing his grip. His mind is going to blank out if this keeps up.  
25\. 24. 23.  
Momo jumps onto the stage. He looks at the timer again. There's still a distance between him and Ren.  
22\. 21. 20.  
There's still time. He starts running towards Ren.  
19\. 18. 17.  
Ren's still at it, sweating like crazy. From what? Fear?  
16\. 15. 14.  
Stress?  
13\. 12. 11.  
Pain?  
10\. 9. 8.  
Who knows.  
7\. 6. 5.  
Momo runs up to Ren. 5 seconds left. He has to stop this execution before the timer ends.  
4.  
The scoreboards slow.  
3.  
Monokuma is winning.  
2.  
Momo dives towards Ren, hoping to save him.   
1.  
Ren's eyes widen as he sees the scoreboard.  
0.  
A loud buzzer plays. Monokuma won. As Momo reaches out towards Ren, an axe swings down, cutting off his hand. Blood sprays all over Ren's face, but he can't process any of this as the axe slices straight through his neck, decapitating him. Ren dies as the Second-Best Mathematician. 

...

Angie: MOMO!

Momo falls to the ground, gripping his arm. His right hand has been completely cut off. Blood is everywhere.

Nanoha: Eeeeek!!!!

Grace: the blood oh god the blood so much blood (she faints)

Jakob: Monokuma! Fix this! 

Monokuma: Why'd he have to go and interfere with the execution? Now y'all expect me to take care of it...

Jakob: And you are, right?

Monokuma: Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll make sure Momo doesn't bleed out. As for the rest of you, congrats on not dying tonight! But who knows what will happen tomorrow? Upupupu...

REMAINING: 11.  
...

 **Item obtained:** Ren's glasses.  
"These glasses are stained with blood, not to mention the lens are cracked as well. They're now unusable, but they probably weren't your prescription level anyways."


	13. Chapter 4 Daily Life

**Chapter 4: Killing Makes The World Go Round  
**_(alternatively titled: wtf is outback steakhouse planning)  
_  
Momo's still in the hospital (is he even in the hospital??? where is he??? not here). Everyone's still massively scarred after that class trial, because it was the heaviest one yet. Speaking of which... 

**Character Updates  
****(how's everyone doing?)  
**  
**Angie  
** She's still scarred from Christine's death and especially from what Ren said to her, but she's trying her best to pull through. The adrenaline from the class trial wore off.

**Jakob  
** Actually... He's not that scarred. He's doing ok. He's worried about everyone else because he doesn't want the class to fall apart and then everything turns into Lord of the Flies where everyone is after his head.

**Leon  
** He's not affected by any of this at all, since he wasn't close to anyone who died. He's also gotten over Marc's death. Heck, Colton ()  could have a heart attack right then and there and he wouldn't bat an eye.

**Momo  
** He's still under Monokuma's care. His hand just got chopped off and Ren, someone who he considered a friend, is dead. How do YOU think he's doing? If your answer is "good", you're probably not right. 

**Colton  
** He's not affected by any of this either. Heck, Leon could have a heart attack right then and there and he wouldn't bat an eye. hold on-

**Penny  
** She's worried sick about Momo, and sometimes she forgets to do her daily exercises. Nanoha () gets upset about this and worries about Penny.

**Jillian  
** She doesn't feel too great because she barely contributed to the last class trial, and she still misses Luka terribly.

**Nanoha  
** She's kinda in aftershock after Ren told her off, and she's also worried about how everyone else is doing, but she still maintains her childish and enthusiastic personality.

**Popova  
** She's currently sitting at a desk wailing "why does everything i try to do fail?!".

**Grace  
** Once you see someone's hand and head get chopped off, especially when you have a fear of blood, well, you become a changed person.

**Ori  
** He's still pissed, but right now he's more upset than mad over the events of last night. His thoughts vary from "if I didn't let Ren used me Isabel and Christine wouldn't have died" to "THAT FUCKER REN USED ME!". Razor is worried.

The next day, Monokuma reappears. That was fast.

Monokuma: You all look TERRIBLE!  
   
Popova: ... Thanks.

Penny: Is Momo ok?

Monokuma: But first, your regularly scheduled announcements! A new area has been released! Feel free to explore it and you know, make it a bit more relevant to the plot this chapter. 

Penny: That doesn't answer my question...

Monokuma: (miffed) Maybe if you all explored the new area you'd find out! 

Colton: (eagerly) What's the motive this time, Monokuma?

Monokuma: ... What? Ohhh, right! Dammit, I forgot a motive!

Colton: Oh man. Bummer.

Monokuma: Hey, you try running this island while having to watch over you kids! Especially when you have to pay extra attention to one of them... A Monokuma can only do so much! 

Leon: Hm... Fair enough, I suppose.

Monokuma: Eh, I'll come up with a new motive later. Or I'll just count on one of you to kill without a motive! (he disappears) 

Jillian: W-Well... I'm certainly not complaining... Maybe we can finally get a break?

Jakob: ... Regardless, I say we all go to this new section so nobody is left unchecked. That, and Monokuma suggested we would find answers about Momo there. 

The class agrees, and they all head out. Monokuma opened the Eastern portion of the island. Over there, the first thing noticed was a grocery store. The grocery store had lots of different things, like tons of snacks, various drinks, and other things you'd want a beach that you can't eat, like towels, sunscreen, fishing nets, and toys. 

Angie: You think this place has anything we can use to build a boat and sail out of here?

Grace: I don't think towels are exactly the best for sailing...

Angie: Dang, you're right. We got nothing to escape with here. Why is there even a grocery store? We got tons of food at the hotel.

Penny: Likely for commercial purposes again, like the port... It's strange, because I've never even heard of a Flores island!

Nanoha: Maybe it wasn't a very popular island?

Penny: (shakes her head) Even if it was, I'm sure I'd at least heard of it... Islands like these are perfect for beach movies.

Also on the Eastern portion was a small house.

Angie: (knocks on door) HEY! ANYONE INSIDE?!

Jakob: (opens the door with ease) It's unlocked. 

Angie: Do we just go in?

Jakob: Be real, do you think anyone is home? You think anyone else is on this island?

Angie: ... Fair enough. (the class heads into the house)

Indeed, nobody is in the house. Despite that, the house isn't very dusty or old, and it's well-furnished. It's not too big, but the class can fit. There's a spacious  
basement downstairs, though. Maybe Monokuma likes to stop by the house and clean up when he gets bored. Next to the house is...

Ori: A hospital?!  
  
Penny: That's what Monokuma meant! Momo could be in there!  
  
Colton: Oh man, seriously? Booooring.  
  
Jakob: Colton I swear to all things holy if you come out of a secluded spot later excited to see Momo I will-  
  
Angie: Jakob. Chill. Deep breaths.  
  
The class enters the hospital room. It's vacant, except for one room.  
  
Nanoha: Oh! That's the same sign on Momo’s room, right?  
  
Jillian: … you think he even wants to see us..?  
  
Leon: If he doesn't, too bad! We've gotta see how he's doing!  
  
He opens the door into Momo’s hospital room. Inside is indeed Momo, sitting on a hospital bed. He looks much better compared  to last night, considering there's a lot less blood outside of his body. A machine is transfusing various fluids into him. His left hand is covering his right wrist. His right hand is gone.  
  
Angie: … Momo?  
  
Momo: (turns to look at them. He gives a small smile) Hey guys!  
  
Penny: You're ok!! Oh, thank goodness!  
  
Popova: I… I'm so sorry about your hand…  
  
Momo: (grins) No worries, it's not your fault. I'm just glad you all came to see me.  
  
Nanoha: Of course! We were all worried sick about you!  
  
Jakob: Sans Colton.  
  
Colton: Hey! … Well, you’re not completely wrong.  
  
Momo: Speaking of which… (he looks through the class, confused) Where's Ren?  
  
The mood of the class immediately drops. They stand in silence for a moment.  
  
Angie: W-Why do you ask?  
  
Momo: He’s not with you guys and… He’s… Not actually dead, right?  
  
Ori: (coldly) Ren is dead.  
  
Leon: Subtle.  
  
Momo: That’s what I thought… (he sighs, but musters another smile quickly) I miss him, and it sucks that I got my hand chopped off for someone who didn’t even look at me while he died, but I should be grateful that I’m alive. (he laughs lightheartedly)  
  
Grace: Dang… That’s one way to look at it.  
  
Jakob: Regardless, Momo, we're here for you. Quite literally.  
  
Jillian: What do you mean by that?  
  
Grace: W-We’re not gonna stay in this room, right?  
  
Jakob: Let's not. Instead, I propose a sleepover in this hospital.  
  
Nanoha: Yay!!! That sounds fun!  
  
Ori: Hold on. In the HOSPITAL?  
  
Jakob: Yep. Not only can we prevent any murders by keeping an eye on one another, I feel as if everyone could use a little emotional support too. Momo will just be a room away, and we're all here, so killing him isn't allowed. There were sleeping bags at the grocery store, so someone can get those later on.  
  
Popova: … I suppose that works.  
  
Angie: Why do you suddenly care so much about us now, Jakob?  
  
Jakob: As a conductor, it's important to make sure the rest of ensemble is comfortable. (He sits down and smiles) Now, let's get in a circle and talk about our feelings.  
  
The class collectively groans. Is he being serious?  
Regardless, they do actually get in a circle.  
  
Jakob: Who would like to talk about their feelings first? Popova?  
  
Popova: No.  
  
Colton: Actually, I-  
  
Jakob: No. Leon?  
  
Leon: I've been doing ok. I've got my own problems, but I think I can handle it. How is everyone else?  
  
Ori: Feelings of hatred, guilt, and sadness are swirling around inside me and I don't know how to handle this.  
  
Jakob: That's nice. Anyone else?  
  
Momo: (through his door) I’m sad  
  
Jakob: We know, Momo.  
  
Momo: my right hand is gone  
  
Jakob: (sighs) We know, Momo.  
  
Grace: I’m deeply scarred after I witnessed several body parts get chopped off last night. (she curls up in a ball) Blood. So much blood.  
  
Jakob: Wow. Ok. Sorry about that.  
  
Colton: (raises hand) No offense Jakob, but you suck at consoling us.  
  
Jakob: (flatly) Did I ask?  
  
Colton: No, but I'm sure you could use the constructive criticism. (He reaches into his pocket)  
  
Jakob: (quickly stands up) NO! I don't. Want your criticism. I'm going to grab those sleeping bags. And some snacks. At the grocery store. Right. Anybody want anything? Some soda or crackers?  
  
Popova: (emptily) I want everything to go back to normal.  
  
Jakob: … so is that a Sprite?  
  
Penny: I want all our friends back…  
  
Jakob: I'm so confused. Do you all want anything or not? Is diet Coke ok?  
  
Momo: (through his door) I WANT REN AND MY HAND BACK (but tbh I could use some milk)  
  
Jakob: I'M GOING TO THE GROCERY STORE NOT THE GRAVEYARD (but yeah I'll get you some milk)  
  
Jillian: I want Luka back too (and also bring some cookies please)  
  
Jakob: WHAT KIND OF STORE SELLS DEAD PEOPLE AAAAAAAAAA  
  
Jakob storms off in anger.  
  
Angie: So…  
  
Ori: Alright. Who's going to say it to him?  
  
Grace: Say what? To who?  
  
Ori: Why is Momo mourning over Ren? He was a manipulative jerk and no different than Marc. I don't see why anyone is upset.  
  
Popova: To be fair, Ren didn't attempt world domination.  
  
Ori: He did, however, murder two people. Marc technically killed no one.  
  
Jillian: B-But he's why Luka is dead!  
  
Ori: And Christine and Isabel are dead now because of Ren. I know at least we miss one of them.  
  
Angie: …  
  
Popova: Shouldn't you be telling this to Momo? Besides, I think Momo seems aware Ren didn’t care about him in the end. That’s really what’s getting to him.  
  
Ori: Then why should we mourn Ren at all?  
  
Leon: We get it, Ren was an unpleasant person that manipulated you into indirectly causing Isabel and Christine’s deaths. It’s sad, yes, but we have to move on from this, just like how we’ve moved on from everyone else’s deaths. We can’t bring any of them back.  
  
Ori: I know, but-  
  
Leon: Cheer up, Ori! We’re lucky to be alive right now. What’s done is done, and I believe nobody here holds any blame towards you over these past deaths. It was  
Ren and only Ren’s fault for all of this.  
  
Colton: Actually, I think-  
  
Right on cue, Jakob runs back into the hospital with some grocery bags.  
  
Jakob: NO, COLTON!  
  
Colton: OH COME ON!  
  
The class stares at Jakob for a second. He sighs.  
  
Jakob: I brought back some milk and cookies.  
  
Jillian: yay  
  
Popova: (stands up) I’m going to step outside for a moment.  
  
Jakob: Where are you going?  
  
Popova: Just outside. I’ll be close to the hospital. (she leaves)  
  
Angie: … Should I follow her?  
  
Leon: That’s a good idea. Go do it!  
  
Angie: (shrugs) Alright then. (she follows Popova outside)  
**  
Free time? Not really? This counts as an event but it’s not technically free time lmao**  
  
Location: Side of the hospital  
You say Popova standing against a wall, taking out a lighter and a cigarette. Wait… A what?  
Angie: Popova! Are you smoking?!  
Popova: Mind keeping it down? I didn’t want anybody knowing about this.  
Angie: But that’s bad for you, you know that right? Your lungs are at risk and-  
Popova: (takes a smoke) Doesn’t stop me from still doing it.  
Angie: But Popova-  
Popova: (coldly) It helps me relax. That’s all. I’m here for a good life, and not necessarily a long life.  
Angie: I don’t want to just stand here and let you destroy yourself like this…  
Popova: It’s fine really. Don’t make this a big deal.  
Angie: I’m going to tell the others about this. We’re here for you!  
Popova: DON’T. (she takes a moment to calm down) Please, don’t do anything. Like I said, I’ve been stressed out. Life hasn’t exactly gone smooth sailing for me as of late. (she turns away)  
Angie: … Do you wanna talk about it?  
Popova: N-No, I’m fine. (her voice starts getting shaky, like she’s on the verge of crying. This isn’t the Popova Angie had met on the first day) I d-don’t want anyone seeing me like this. (Despite sounding like it, she’s not crying. She takes a deep breath, and returns back to normal) You can go now. I’ll just be here. (she takes another smoke) Don’t worry, I intend on dying from lung cancer, so unfortunately I won’t be going anywhere just yet. (she smiles and holds up her cigarette) Our little secret, ok?  
Angie: … Right…  
Despite the uneasiness and worry, Angie relaxes around Popova a little. The two grow a little closer.

Angie returns to the hospital. Jakob has passed around snacks and everyone is eating. They each have their own sleeping bag with a color respective to their color scheme.

Jakob: How’s Popova?  
  
Angie: She’s fine. She just needed a breather to relax.  
  
Colton: (grins) I can help with that.  
  
Jakob: No, Colton.  
  
Colton: At least you let me finish my sentence. It’s an improv-  
  
Jakob: No, Colton.  
  
Grace: Think Popova is ok?  
  
Ori: She should be. All of us are in here and unless Momo escaped his room without anybody finding out, she’s the only one out there.  
  
Penny: But what if she’s preparing a murder?  
  
Grace: With no motive?  
  
Jillian: B-Besides, Angie saw her… she wasn’t doing anything suspicious… R-Right?  
  
Angie: No, I guess…  
  
Ori: You guess?  
  
Angie: She wasn’t doing anything that could indicate she was going to kill someone, but still, I’m a little worried about her.  
  
Nanoha: Why’s that?  
  
Popova: (returns to the group) I was just a bit stressed, that’s all. Don’t get TOO worried about me now.  
  
Penny: Popova, you’re ok! That’s good to know.  
  
Popova: I’m good. (she sits back down)  
  
Counseling from Jakob didn’t work out too great, so the class just decided to take it easy and talk. Just talk. Tell funny stories about their pasts (Popova was great at that). Talk about their interests. Other things I’m not going to write out in actual conversation. Momo even contributed now and then. This went on for several days, as Momo was still forced to stay in the hospital. The class felt a lot closer now thanks to all of this, and they’d almost forgotten about the killing game. Almost.  
After several days, Monokuma appears in the hospital instead of a delivering a wakeup call via monitor.   
  
Monokuma: Gooooood morning!   
  
Popova: (yawns) A personal greeting from you this morning? How do you plan to ruin our lives today?   
  
Monokuma: Wow. Rude. I was gonna give out some special news, but if you don’t want me here…   
  
Nanoha: He’s growing mushrooms again! … How does he do that?   
  
Grace: What about this news?   
  
Monokuma: Oh! Right. (cheers up) I brought confetti for this and everything. Momo is now discharged from the hospital! (he tosses the confetti into the air. It’s not a whole lot of confetti)   
  
Penny: Yay! (the rest of the class cheers too. Momo’s officially ok!)   
  
Nanoha: Does he get a cool robot hand or something? That’d be soooo cool!   
  
Monokuma: … What? No! Are you crazy? You think we have the money for that?  
  
Nanoha: (sniffles) Aw…   
  
Penny: It’s ok, Nanoha. It was nice of you to think of him.   
  
Monokuma: That being said, GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL! Geez, you’ve been staying here for four days! Obsessed much?  
  
Jakob: We’re just here to protect ourselves and Momo. Can you blame us?   
  
Monokuma: Yes. Kill already!   
  
Colton: (shrugs) There’s no motive.  
  
Monokuma: Aaaa, dammit! I forgot about it again! Life’s stressful these days. I’m just gonna run away from my problems like what you kids like to do these days. Bye, and GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL! (he disappears)   
  
Momo exits his room. He’s looking a lot healthier, if we ignore the missing hand.  
  
Momo: It’s good to be out of that room! It was so uncomfortable. Guess they weren’t that good at preparing a bed that’s actually my size. (he laughs. The rest of the class laughs too. Everything feels much more relaxed now! Nothing is pressuring them to kill, and over the past couple days everyone feels more tightly knit together.)   
  
Jakob: Well then, let’s clean up and leave this place. Being here was exhausting.   
  
Grace: Agreed!  
  
They all pack up their sleeping bags, return them to the grocery store (who cares, really?) and return to the hotel. The rest of the day goes by normally, or perhaps better than usual. It’s not until the next day when…   
  
Angie: Why do I feel like we’re missing people?   
  
Colton: Is it because we are?   
  
Angie: (looks around. Two people are missing) Huh? Where’s… where’s Grace and Momo?   
  
Penny: (looks around too) … Oh no. They’re missing!  
  
Colton: I checked their rooms. Nothing.   
  
Jakob: Why didn’t you say anything about their disappearances, Colton?!   
  
Colton: (looks into the camera like he’s in The Office)   
  
Angie: We have to find them! This island’s a lot bigger now, so they could be anywhere!  
  
Jakob: Then we should split up. Nanoha, Penny, and Popova, search the central island and the northern area. Leon, Colton, and Jillian, search the western area. Angie, Ori, and I will search the eastern area.  
  
The class splits up. Angie runs to the eastern area in fear, Jakob and Ori close behind.   
  
Angie: (Internally) There was no motive this time… Nobody’s actually dead right? Who would kill for no reason???   
  
Neither of them were found in the grocery story or the hospital. Nothing is found in the upper layer of the house but in the basement…   
  
Angie: Somebody’s down here!   
  
Jakob: Who is it?   
  
MOMO lays face down at the entrance of the basement. He’s not moving.  
  
Ori: Oh no. Please no… (He’s not looking at Momo, but rather at who’s in the basement…)   
Angie: What is it..? (her eyes widen when she sees. She jumps over Momo and slowly enters the basement. Inside…)  
**  
GRACE is found dead in the basement. She’s covered in stab wounds, but is oddly patched up.**   
  
Ori: … Grace...

REMAINING: 10.  



	14. Chapter 4 Deadly Life

Before the chime plays, Monokuma jumps in.

Monokuma: It's time to announce the MOTIVE!

Angie: Um. Only four of us are here and we've already got a murder.

Monokuma: What? (He looks over and sees Grace's dead body) DAMMIT! I'll be back. (he disappears)

The chime plays. The monitors turn on.

Monokuma:  A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate the island to your heart's content!

Jakob: The chime only played once, so does that mean-?

Momo: (shifts slightly) Ugh...

Angie: Momo!

Momo: What happened? (he looks up and sees Grace) Oh no. 

Ori: Monokuma announced that Grace... She's dead. 

Monokuma: (he reappears) I'm back! I'll just use the motive I got next time. I'm sure they can wait a couple days.

Angie: They?

Monokuma: Let's not worry about that. Right now, it's time to give you... The Monokuma File! 

**Monokuma File #5  
** Victim: Grace Cransweet  
Time of Death: 1 AM  
Cause of death: Bled to death from multiple small stab wounds throughout her body.  
There are no other injuries. 

Monokuma: This murder feels a little plain, eh? Oh well, I'm sure you kids will find a way to spice things up a little. Anyways, I gotta send the file to everyone else. I'm out! (he disappears once more)

**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #5**

****Angie: The first thing to do is to examine... The body...

Grace is covered in patches over her stab wounds. She didn't seem to go through any form of torture.

Ori: I can't look...

Jakob: Make sure Momo doesn't leave then. I have some questions to ask after we investigate Grace.

Angie: Should I peel off one of these bandages..?

Jakob: Why?

Angie: Just to see the stab wounds, I guess. If they are stab wounds. But... It doesn't feel right...

Jakob: (sighs) I'll do it then. (he peels off a bandage. All that's left is a scab, but the stab wound is noticeably small. The bandage is bloody, so Jakob quickly reapplies it.)

Angie: Speaking of which, where's the weapon that stabbed her? This definitely isn't a kitchen knife.

**Truth Bullet gained: Missing weapon**  
**Truth Bullet gained: Size of stab wounds  
Truth Bullet gained: State of Grace's body**

****Jakob: What's this? (he notices some white stuff on the ground. He rubs some onto his finger) Some white powder...

Angie: Is it sugar?

Jakob: Doesn't feel like it. It's more powdery.

Angie: Salt?

Jakob: No, and I don't want to taste something that came off the ground.

Angie: ... Cocaine?

Jakob: Well, I can neither approve nor refute that, but that just convinces me to definitely not put this in my mouth.

**Truth Bullet gained: White powder on ground**

****Jakob: The ground is burnt too. And are these blood splatters on the ground?

Angie: So this wasn't necessarily a bloodless death... How is ground burnt?

**Truth Bullet gained: Slightly burnt ground  
Truth Bullet gained: Blood splatters**

Other things found at the crime scene include a black sleeping bag. The rest of the basement is empty. 

**Truth Bullet gained: Black sleeping bag**

****Jakob: Momo. Quick question. What exactly are you doing at the crime scene?  
Momo: Well I was- (he pauses and blanks out)   
Jakob: You were?  
Momo: What was I doing...? I can't remember...   
Jakob: What? What do you mean you can't remember?  
Momo: All I remember is coming back from the hospital and... I just wake up here. I can't remember anything in between.  
Jakob: You do realize this makes you seem incredibly suspicious right now?  
Momo: Can't blame me for telling the truth.  
**Truth Bullet gained: Momo's "Account"**

****Ori: Why Grace...? Why is she dead...?  
Angie: Any grudges anyone had on her?  
Ori: I don't think so.. Plus there was no motive to kill... So why?  
**Truth Bullet gained: Lack of a motive**

****In the base floor of the house, there are several things to note. Several lighters are in the trash can (likely how the ground got burnt) and a couple jars are in the sink. They've likely been washed.  
**Truth Bullet gained: Lighters in trashcan  
Truth Bullet gained: Jars in sink**

****Momo: Where did the killer get this stuff?  
Jakob: You tell me.   
Momo: I can't remember a thing! I don't even know if I'm the killer! Chill, man.  
Angie: Well the sleeping bag came from the grocery store obviously... Should we check that out? 

They check the grocery store, and indeed, the objects the killer used are available from the grocery store (and it's clear someone took some of them). Possible sources of the white powder, such as sugar, salt, and flour were found too. No cocaine, however.  
**Truth Bullet gained: Grocery store**

****The hospital had nothing of notice. All the rooms are vacant and nothing has been tampered with. So, the next course of action is to find everyone else.

Northern area:

Popova: So it was Grace?  
Angie: (quietly) I saw lighters in the trash can, Popova...  
Popova: I've only used my own lighter this entire time. Did it look anything like this? (She holds up a standard lighter)  
Angie: No... The ones in the house were a different color.  
Popova: That's what I thought.  
**Truth Bullet gained: Popova's account**

****Penny: Oh man... Grace...  
Nanoha: She didn't deserve to get killed!  
Angie: Did you guys find anything on the Central or northern parts?  
Penny: Nope. It seems the killer didn't really bother using these two parts. 

Western area: 

Jillian: I have to get it together this trail... I don't want to be useless this time...   
Angie: Yes! Do it!  
Jillian: Yeah... I will!   
Angie: Judge Jillian is back in business! 

Jakob: Hypnotized yourself already, Colton?  
Colton: Ruuude. Besides, what's all this about, with Momo losing his memory?  
Jakob: Right. If he did actually lose his memory, you could easily be behind it.   
Leon: Who's to say he even lost his memory? What if he's just lying?  
Jakob: That's what I assume, but let's save this for the class trial. I'm just here to investigate. Nothing on this part of the island, Leon?  
Leon: (shakes head) Sadly, no. I'm interested in Momo's condition right now though.  
Colton: This is a- 

The second chime sounded, interrupting Coltom. The monitors turned on again.

Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the center of the island! There will be an elevator that will take you down to where the class trial is. Remember, attendance is mandatory!  
  
Jakob: (smugly) Thank you, Monokuma.

Colton: dang it  
  



	15. Chapter 4 Class Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out exactly what the fuck Outback Steakhouse was planning.

Truth Bullets:

  * **Monokuma File #5:** The victim was Grace Cransweet. The time of death was 1 AM. The body was found in the basement of the house on the Eastern portion of the island. The cause of death was exsanguination (bled to death; loss of blood). Her injuries are all patched up, so there is no blood evident.
  * **Missing weapon:** The weapon used to stab Grace isn't on her or found at the crime scene. Where could it be?
  * **Size of stab wounds:**  The size of Grace's stab wounds are noticeably small compared to those of a kitchen knife.
  * **State of Grace's body:** There's no blood at all. None on her body, and no pool of blood on the ground. Grace's body is lacking a lot of blood (considering she's dead).
  * **White powder on ground:** Some unknown white powder was found on the ground. What is it? It's kinda smudged and faint; there's not a whole lot.
  * **Slightly burnt ground:** Self explanatory. How did that happen?
  * **Blood splatters:** There's really faint blood splatters on the ground. Not a whole lot.
  * **Black sleeping bag:**  Found at the crime scene. What was it used for?
  * **Momo's "Account":** According to Momo, he can't remember anything after he was released from the hospital, up until when he woke up at the crime scene. Is he telling the truth?
  * **Lack of a motive:** There was no motive, so the killer must've had very personal reasons to kill, or really wanted to leave this island.
  * **Lighters in trash can:** Some used lighters were found in the trash can. 
  * **Jars in sink:** Several jars are found in the sink. They were washed out after being used.
  * **Grocery store:** Several things the killer used (jars, lighters, sleeping bag) can be found in the grocery store. It's clear that somebody took some materials from the store.
  * **Popova's Account:** The lighter she uses and the lighters found in the trash can differ in color and kind.



  
**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!**  
(reminder: a name in all-caps means an interjection, which will lead to a rebuttal showdown)

Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will be able to leave the island.

Angie: I don't even know where to start at this point... This whole case is a mess!

Jakob: Let's start with Momo then.

Penny: Momo?

Momo: I told you, I can't remember a thing!

Jakob: Mighty convenient that you happened that you were found unconscious at the crime scene, then. 

Momo: I don't know.. how to explain that...

Ori: That means you're the most suspicious.

 **NON-STOP DEBATE  
** Truth Bullets:  
Momo's Account  
Popova's Account  
Grocery store

Ori: There's **no way to prove** you've lost your memory.

Jakob: Plus, a lot of the evidence points to you.

Momo: Like what?

Popova: We each had sleeping bags that **coordinated with our color schemes**. The sleeping bag at the crime scene was black, which **matches your color scheme.**

(use truth bullet: Momo's Account to dispute "matches your color scheme")

Angie: **Uh. No.**

Angie: Momo was in the hospital during our sleepover, so he didn't have a sleeping bag at all. We can't say that it was his.

Nanoha: (serious mode too) Then who had the black sleeping bag

Ori: ... I did. 

Leon: Then I guess that makes you our second suspect? You were close with Grace, after all. 

Angie: Well we can't prove that, the killer could've randomly chosen a sleeping bag. 

Penny: Speaking of which, what was the sleeping bag even used for? Why would it be found at the crime scene?

Leon: Perhaps she was spending time with someone. Another sleepover? (he eyes Ori)

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**  
Question: What was the sleeping bag used for?  
Answer:  K I D D N A P P I N G

Angie: **You can't keep me hanging!**

Angie: I've got it! The sleeping bag was used to kidnap Grace! 

Jillian: Kidnapping?

Angie: A sleeping bag can obviously fit over a person, and there's no way Grace would easily go to a secluded place with the killer, so they probably forced her there.

Ori: Which means I can't be the killer, because I wouldn't have to kidnap Grace to take her somewhere!

Jillian: It makes sense... Such an underhanded tactic, similar to all of these murders.

Colton: (grins) Including Luka's? 

Jillian: (shocked) ...

Jakob: Colton, N O.

Nanoha: So we can settle that Grace was kidnapped, then killed. Let's also determine what the rest of the crime scene was for before we start going on wild goose chase again.

Jillian: ...There were lighters in the trash can, jars in the sink, and some white powder on the ground. 

 **NONSTOP DEBATE  
**   
Truth Bullets:  
Popova's Account  
Slightly burnt ground  
Missing weapon

Penny: Why would lighters be there?

Leon: Perhaps it's a diversion to trick us. What if it has **nothing to do with the murder**?

Popova: Or the lighters were **used as a weapon.**

Colton: What if the killer smokes? (Grins and eyes Popova)

Popova: Don't.

(Use Truth Bullet: Slightly burnt ground to dispute "nothing to do with the murder")

Angie: NO, THAT'S WRONG! (bold)

Angie: At the scene of the crime, there were noticeable burn marks on the ground!

Leon: The lighters caused that?

Jakob: What else could have?

Colton: So the ground was lit on fire at some point, which caused the burns. Great! Let's move on.

Penny: There's... The white powder.

Jakob: For the record, it's not sugar nor salt.

Colton: Cocaine?

Jakob: N O.

Colton: I don't see what else it could be.

Jillian: Does it have to be ingestible?

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**  
Question: What is the white powder?  
Answer:  C H A L K

Angie: **You can't keep me hanging!**

Angie: Jillian is right. The powder doesn't have to be edible! ... Well, I sure hope no one here eats chalk.

Jillian: Chalk? 

Jakob: So that's what the powder was... That explains the powdery texture it had compared to sugar, salt, and what I assume cocaine feels like. 

Angie: If it was chalk, then something was likely drawn onto the ground with it.

ORI: Quit pulling my leg!

Ori: Why does the white powder need to have any significance?

Angie: What do you mean?

Ori: I don't want to be mislead like last trial... I need to be convinced about this.

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**  
ORI VS ANGIE

Truth Blades:  
Slightly burnt ground  
Monokuma File #5  
Grocery store

Ori: The white powder could just be dust.  
And even if it isn't,  
How does this even matter to this case?

Angie: The house was spot clean we got there.  
Why would there be any speck of dust?  
Besides, every part of this case shouldn't be ignored.

Ori: Then how do you even get chalk?   
There's **nowhere to get it**.  
You can still **find things like sugar and salt** ,  
So I could've at least believed that to some extent! 

(Use Truth Blade: Grocery store to dispute "nowhere to get it")

Angie: **Sharpen your wits!**

 ****BREAK!!!

Angie: You can get chalk at the grocery store!

Ori: Really?

Angie: Yeah! You can find things like sugar and salt too, which is why you may think it's one of those two, but chalk powder and the powder found on the ground line up perfectly.

Jakob: And of course, you can't find cocaine at the grocery store.

Colton: How funny would that be though?

Monokuma: That kind of stuff costs a ton! If we can't afford a cool robot hand, then you think we can afford unlimited drugs? 

Popova: The fact that you even considered giving us drugs worries me. 

Ori: I didn't know that... How could've I ignored that?

Penny: Hey, don't beat yourself up over this...

Jakob: She's right. We gotta move on.

Momo: So the sleeping bag was for kidnapping, the lighters were used to burn something on the ground, and the white powder was chalk. What's next?

Colton: I don't know, Momo. Enlighten us.

Momo: That's the second time someone's said that to me! I'm not the killer!

Leon: (snickers) You and Jakob may be on more similar wavelengths than you realize.

Jakob: shut

Jillian: Can we speed this up a little? We haven't gotten anywhere with these pointless revelations!

Colton: (smugly) Why of course, your honor.

Nanoha: Stop teasing her, Colton.

Angie: Next is... All of Grace's wounds being patched up and cleaned. Why would they do that? 

Leon: What could that mean? It's a mystery!

Penny: What if the murder was an accident? And they felt bad so they wanted to patch it up?

Monokuma: Yawn. Boring!

Angie: You may be onto something Penny. We can safely assume she was patched up after she died.

Popova: Not only that, but that means the killer has to have some form of medical knowledge. 

Ori: Not really. There were just a bunch of bandages over her stab wounds. It's not that hard to do that.

Popova: I guess that works too. 

Penny: So then the murder was an accident? Is there any way we can prove that?

**(Choose Truth Bullet: Lack of a motive)**

****Angie: Well, no one here really has a reason to kill because there was a lack of a motive...

Colton: Other than escaping, of course.

Angie: But there's no good reason for anyone to kill. 

NANOHA: You can do better than that!

Angie: Oh geez, again Nanoha?

Nanoha: Why would the death be accidental? The killer kidnapped Grace, so this was clearly intentional!

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**  
NANOHA VS ANGIE

Truth Blades:  
Lack of a weapon  
Grocery store  
Stab wounds

Nanoha: How can you intentionally kidnap someone,  
And then unintentionally kill them?  
It doesn't make sense!

Angie: What reason would the killer have to commit a murder?  
No motive was provided,  
And perhaps the killer's didn't intend to kill when they kidnapped Grace.

Nanoha: But what about the sleeping bag they prepared?   
The jars? The chalk?  
With **all the materials they prepared** ,  
How could this **be an accident**? 

(Use Truth Blade: Lack of a weapon to dispute "all the materials they prepared")

Angie: **I have the stronger argument!**

 ****BREAK!!!

Angie: You're right- they prepared a lot of things, but the killer forgot the most important thing- THE MURDER WEAPON!

Nanoha: (gasps) Wait, are you serious?

Angie: If the killer really wanted to kill Grace, then why didn't he grab a larger knife, such as a kitchen knife? Not only that, but why is there no trace of a weapon? As you can tell, it took several, several stab marks to officially kill Grace, but wouldn't it have been much easier to grab a larger weapon and stab her once?

Nanoha: I guess you're right...

Popova: So then what's the weapon?

Angie: It's unclear... definitely not something as big or easy to kill with as a kitchen knife. Maybe a smaller knife? Something the killer could carry and hide.

Jakob: That makes sense, I suppose. So the death was accidental, and the weapon is a small knife that can't easily kill people. Like a Swiss Army knife!

Angie: Exactly! Let's move on to the next piece of evidence then.

Penny: The jars?

Jakob: Right. What are they doing there?

Momo: Considering they were found in the sink, they were likely washed and rinsed out. Meaning... Something was inside these jars at one point.

Jakob: (flatly) Ah, yes, Momo, do tell us about everything you supposedly "don't remember" doing.

Momo: Why don't you all believe me?! I'm telling the truth here!

Jakob: (leers) Because "I don't remember" is such a weak alibi. I suggest trying harder next time. If there ever is a next time for you.

Jillian: AHEM. We're throwing around accusations again. Need I remind you that we can't make any proper judgments until AFTER we get all the facts? Or do you just not think that logically all that much?

Jakob: Spare me the act. Let's just continue what Angie brought up.

Angie: Regardless of his alibi, Momo is right. Something had to have been put in there, and it probably wasn't water. If that were the case, they wouldn't need to be washed or left in the sink. 

Nanoha: What could they possibly have been filled with then?

**NONSTOP DEBATE**

****Truth Bullets:  
Grocery store  
Blood splatters  
State of Grace's body

Colton: Hm... The "something" has to have **left a stain** , considering they need to be washed out. More chalk?

Nanoha: No, it was probably **a fluid**. 

Jillian: Besides water, there were **no other fluids**  in the house, much less any fluid that could leave a stain in the jars.

Momo: ... Do I get a say in this?

(Use truth bullet: Blood splatters to dispute "no other fluids")

Angie: **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

Angie: There is... One other fluid... In the house. It can also leave a noticeable stain that would prompt the killer to wash the jars out. In fact... That fluid is in this courtroom.

Monokuma: (sipping Pepsi) Sup?

Angie: No, not that. Worse than that...

Jakob: Oh no. I know what is now. (he grimaces) And that's revolting.

Jillian: (impatiently) Well? What is it?

Jakob: (sighs) It's blood. Blood was put into those jars.

Angie: He's right... As we can see from the blood splatters on the ground, as well as from the cause of death, a lot of blood exited her body. But there should be a lot more blood than a couple drops on the ground, right? So where'd all the blood go?

Penny: Ohhhh. In the jars. 

Colton: What for?

Angie: Well- (she pauses) That's a good question. Why would anyone contain blood? What was it used for?

Popova: Maybe to prevent making a mess? They could've just poured all the blood down the drain.

Angie: No... The jars were prepared, like everything else. They planned to collect blood, but not kill the victim.

Popova: Can we go back to the question of "why would anyone contain blood"? I think that's pretty relevant right now.

Jakob: Even better question, who?

Angie: Who would collect blood? Who doesn't have a need to kill, but would still want a way to collect blood? (Then it clicks.)

Angie: There's... Only one person I can think of.

(CHOOSE A PERSON: Leon Mercury Kahahawai)

Leon: Hi! 

Angie: Leon, you're the only person here that I can think of that collects and uses blood.

Penny: What do you mean?

Colton: You mean you guys didn't know? He sacrifices blood to that deity he worships all the time!

Popova: ... I knew this whole "deity" thing was suspicious.

Colton: I mean, how else does he get those cool mind powers? 

 **Truth Bullet gained: Colton's Account**  
"According to Colton, Leon often performs blood sacrifices to his god, gl'bgolyb, in exchange for his powers/magic."

Angie: And he told me about all of the blood sacrifices. I saw it myself.

Leon: Now, isn't this a bit one-sided? 

Jakob: But... The chalk... You could've drawn a pentagram. Collecting the blood... For your sacrifice. Lighting the ground... To perform the sacrifice Now I can see why this all points to you.

Leon: (laughs) Don't be silly. How can you so easily blame me when my fellow suspects haven't been put in the clear? Momo, Ori,  **Popova**. I'm looking at you.

Jillian: Wait, Popova?

Popova: (glares) What do I have to do with this case? 

Leon: Since we're in an exposing mood... (briefly eyes Colton) I might as well reveal some information that definitely puts Popova out there. (he grins) Ever consider that white powder to be something else? Perhaps... The remains of a cigarette?

Popova: (eyes widen) No. Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say.

Leon: And what if the lighters were used for more personal purposes? Such as, you know, smoking?

Popova: No.

Leon: So consider that. Popova smokes. You find lighters in the trash can and strange white powder on the ground. Who's to say that was chalk? Is there any evidence to prove that? 

Penny: What? She... Smokes?

Popova: You little-!

Leon: (his purple eyes glow) How can ANY of you blame me now? Momo was found at the crime scene, Ori was close to Grace and the sleeping bag is black, or it's likely Popova used some lighters and a cigarette at the crime scene. And what can you do to blame me? Believing the jars were used for collecting blood? Where's your proof?

**NONSTOP DEBATE**

Truth Bullets:  
Sleeping bag  
Popova's account  
White powder on ground

Leon: Momo may have a **slight case of amnesia** , which is excusable if it's true.

However, what about Ori? 

Not only is the sleeping bag black, but **he was close to Grace**.

What if he **invited her over** , only to end up killing her?

(Use Truth Bullet: Sleeping bag to dispute "invited her over")

Angie: **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

Angie: Did you forget that Grace was kidnapped with the sleeping bag? 

Leon: Was she really kidnapped though?

Popova: How else would she have landed in the basement?

Leon: Ori could've coerced her to have a sleepover.

Angie: But there's only one sleeping bag. Grace's isn't there. 

Ori: I thought we established I was innocent! Besides, what reason would I have to kill Grace?!

Leon: Escape?

Ori: At the cost of my friend?

Leon: (shrugs) Ren did it. 

Ori: Don't you EVER compare me to that fucker.

Jillion: Leon, it wasn't Ori. Drop it.

Angie: Ori does bring up a good question though. What reasons do Popova and Momo have to kill? There was a lack of a motive, and thanks to Jakob's sleepover, we all grew much closer, so the chances of someone committing murder was even lower. 

Jakob: You're welcome.

Leon: But Momo wasn't part of the sleepover. He was in the hospital. Similar to the logic with Isabel, "all of that solitude can mess with your head". 

Jakob: He participated through the door nonetheless. We still interacted with him and included him, unlike with what we did with Isabel.

Popova: Right...

Angie: Back on point, Leon, you had a reason to kill! You needed blood to sacrifice, and accidentally killed Grace in the process! Isn't that right?

Leon: But I don't need to kill to get blood. 

Angie: This whole murder was an ACCIDENT, Leon. You should know! Geez, why are you being so difficult?

Leon: Because I value my life. To some extent. Popova isn't in the clear yet. Plenty of evidence, like the lighters, point to her too. It's not just me! Do you really wanna blindly and incorrectly vote against me?

(CHOOSE TRUTH BULLET: Popova's Account)

Angie: Popova, you mind if I share what you told me?

Popova: (sighs) Go for it. The world already knows my big secret anyways, so what harm could it do?

Angie: Alright... Well, I did ask Popova about the lighters in the trash can, and she disproved the connection to her. You see, the lighters she uses for smoking and the lighters are found in the trash can are different!

Nanoha: Personally, I'm more concerned that Popova is a high schooler and smokes. I'm already certain that Leon is the killer.

Popova: (sighs again) Angie's right, you know. (she takes out her lighter, which is a standard red lighter. It's not like the ones in the trash can)

Penny: So you do smoke...

Popova: Uh. Doy. 

Angie: Anyways, the ones we found in the trash can are a completely different color and kind! Not the ones Popova uses. And seriously, the white powder is chalk! I don't know why you keep denying that.

LEON: Prepared to be amazed!

Leon: I'd like to see you explain this.

Angie: Explain what?

Leon: Momo's case. How could I have supposedly erased his memory? Have fun, Angie!

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN  
** LEON VS ANGIE

Truth Blades:  
Colton's Account  
Momo's "Account"  
Missing weapon

Leon: Is Momo's memory really gone?  
Where's the evidence?  
Did he hit his head?  
If so, where's his head injury?

Angie: Even if Momo's lying to us about his memory,  
None of the other evidence points to him!

Leon: So? He was found **at the crime scene**.   
Doesn't that speak for itself?  
And if I killed Grace, where does Momo fit?  
Did **I erase his memory**?  
Without hitting his head,  
There's **no other way**  Momo could have lost his memory.

(Use Truth Blade: Colton's Account to dispute "no other way")

Angie: **I've cut through your lies!**

 ****BREAK!!!

Angie: Leon, what's the extent of your powers? Colton confirmed that your powers are real, and you seem to have some capability over our minds.

Jakob: Please don't tell me you've got creepy hypnotist powers like Colton...

Leon: ... 

Momo: You... Erased my memory? With your powers?

Leon: ...

Penny: At least say something!

Jillian: You're backed into a corner. No matter what, you'll still be declared guilty by the vote.

Leon: ... (quietly) That's where you're wrong. 

Ori: (coldly) What was that? 

Leon: YOU'RE ALL WRONG, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! (rather than anger, it seems like he's lost it.)

Penny: Eep!

Leon: SO WHAT IF I ERASED MOMO'S MEMORY? WHAT DOES THAT GOD DAMN PROVE, YOU LOW-LIFE, UNSKILLED NUMBSKULLS? 

Jakob: Um... You're the killer.

Leon: What about Momo? Can he prove he's NOT the killer? Can he even prove he's lost his memory? HE CAN'T, CAN HE? If we can't confirm that, there's no way you can confidently vote me as the killer! 

Angie: (Internally) One last thing... We can pin him down with one final answer!

 **PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION:**  
QUESTION  
"Even if I erased Momo's memories, there's no way to restore his memories and prove that either of us are the killer!"  
Answer:  
Ulti-Mate Hypno-Tist  
(Ultimate Hypnotist)

Angie: **And you're finished!**

Leon: W-What...? 

Angie: Colton, are you really the Ultimate Hypnotist?

Colton: (slightly offended) Um, yes?!

Angie: Then I suppose you know how to retrieve lost memories via hypnosis? 

Leon: NO! DON'T YOU DARE, COLTON!

Colton: I'm interested, Angie.

Jakob: Oh god. Please no.

Angie: Are you able to recover Momo's erased memories with your talent?

Colton: Of course. I am the ultimate, after all.

Leon: You're the only fucking tolerable person on this island. Compared to these shitheads, you're A SAINT, COLTON! DON'T TURN AGAINST ME!

Colton: ... Nah, don't feel like it. After all, this is my time to FINALLY showcase my skills. 

Momo: I don't feel too comfortable about this.

Colton: (walks up to Momo's trial podium and takes out his pocketwatch) Don't be. Makes things a lot harder that way. (smiles) Just relax! 

Leon: You bastard! Stop this!

Colton: And stop screaming too, Leon. That also makes things a lot harder. 

Momo: You're gonna have to reach a bit, though. (Colton's 5'4", Momo's 6'2". Yikes.)

Colton: Uh... Whatever. Just watch my pocketwatch very closely. (he starts swinging it back and forth. Momo's eyes glaze over.) 

Jakob: (turns away) God help us all.

Colton: You've forgotten something important haven't you? Last night, when Grace died... Try to find those hidden memories. Concentrate on my watch and think. Have you found those memories?

Momo: (nods blankly)

Colton: Good. Now, when I snap my fingers, you'll tell us everything you now remember. (he snaps. Momo's eyes widen as he's alerted back to reality)

Momo: ...

Penny: (quietly) ... Did it work?

Jakob: Is it over?

Momo: Oh god... Why would he do that... (Tears start falling down his face) 

Angie: He? As in Leon?

Colton: Do you remember now?

Momo: I... I do... I remember... Noticing Grace was missing... So I went to look for her... And I went to the house, where Grace and **Leon**  were. And I saw... I saw everything... SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE, LEON! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STAB HER TO DEATH!

Colton: That settles it. We have Momo's full account now. He saw you kill Grace.

Leon: ... (laughs a little) You've outdone yourself this time, Colton. I suppose I have a bit of explaining to do, then. 

Popova: You have a LOT of explaining to do. 

(FLASHBACK)

_Grace is walking back to the hotel from the farm. It's late. Out of the shadows, Leon jumps out of nowhere, shoves Grace into a black sleeping bag, and runs off with her._

_Meanwhile, Momo is the only one to notice Grace's disappearance, due to it being so late. He gets up to go find her, and lands in the house's basement._

_Leon: (eagerly pulls off the sleeping bag like he's unmasking a Scooby Doo villain) Alright, random person I just kidnapped-_

_Grace: AGH!_

_Leon: Oh hi Grace. Here's the deal. I need your blood for a special blood sacrifice. It seems my own blood just won't cut it! (he gestures to the pentagram he drew with chalk and the lighters)_

_Grace: B-Blood? NO! PLEASE, NO!_

_Leon: You really don't have a choice in the matter, soooo (he pulls out a tiny knife under his robe, ready to cut Grace's wrists)_

_Grace: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! (she starts flailing in self defense, making it hard to properly cut her. Leon ends up stabbing her in various places.)_

_Leon: Hold... Still!_

(FLASHBACK END)

Leon: ... And then, I stabbed her 37 times in the chest. 

Angie: (horrified) Leon, that KILLS people!

Leon: Well maybe if she didn't put up such a struggle things might have gone a lot more pleasantly, and we wouldn't be here. Though this death was an accident, it's all on her for not complying.

Ori: YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KNOW SHE HAD HER FEAR OF BLOOD! 

Jakob: Ori, hold it. We've confirmed Leon's the killer, but let's first run down through what happened.

**CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!**

Angie: The killer didn't even want to kill in the first place, they just needed blood. They didn't have a specific target, so they just waited for the last person to enter the hotel at night- Grace.

Jakob: The killer pu t a black sleeping bag over Grace's head as she entered the hotel, then ran off with her.  T he only person who notices, because it's late and past bedtime, is Momo. He goes to look for her and ends up at the crime scene, which is the basement in the small, abandoned house. 

Angie: There, Momo  watched the killer attempt to coerce Grace into donating her blood, but her blood phobia got in the way and she panicked. The killer tried to get the blood donation anyways, brandishing a small knife that they always keeps with them.

Jakob:  Grace panicked even more and started struggling, causing the killer to stab Grace in random places. Due to all the stab wounds, Grace bleeds to death. The killer is unfazed by this, since they needed blood in the first place, and proceeds to collect the blood in jars he brought from the store and clean up the body, patching her up.

Angie:  They placed the blood onto a pentagram they drew with chalk, lit the blood pentagram on fire with some lighters, and probably said some demonic chants in the process. Woohoo ritual completed. I hope your god is happy.

Jakob:  They cleaned up the pentagram, leaving some smudges and burn marks on the ground. Before they washed the glass jars out, they encountered Momo, who witnessed the whole thing at the entrance to the basement. 

Angie:  Instead of killing him or taking his blood, they cast some magic onto him, making him forget everything that happened. They then proceeded to finish cleaning up, leaving the jars they used for the blood in the sink. Luckily, we were able to recover these lost memories with the help of Colton, which helped incriminate the killer. Once we realized what the purpose of Grace's death was for, it was easy to pinpoint who the killer was.

(The two point at Leon)

Angie and Jakob:  **THE SHOW'S OVER, LEON MERCURY KAHAHAWAI, THE ULTIMATE ILLUSIONIST!**

(glass shattering sound) 

Leon: ... I really did all of that? Oh, man... That's way worse than I thought it was... Sorry, Grace. At least your blood went to good use. 

**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**

**** Monokuma: The blackened responsible for killing Grace Cransweet is... Leon Kahahawai! I am NOT saying your full name ever again!

Leon: That's more than alright, Monokuma.

Ori: HOLD ON A SECOND! (he storms up to Leon's trial podium) 

Leon: Do you need something?

Ori: WHY?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE GRACE?! (he's crying so hard right now) You knew about her blood phobia... We all did! Yet you chose HER for a BLOOD SACRIFICE?! You should've just chosen me...!

Leon: I had no say in who I chose for the ritual. I randomly kidnapped someone. You could've easily been the one I chose, but you entered the hotel before Grace did. She was the last one to return last night. 

Ori: No... I should've stayed with her...

Leon: No, you shouldn't have. That would make things more complicated on my part.

Ori: You selfish asshole, not everything is about you! We were all having a great time, why did YOU have to fuck everything up again?!

Leon: Again, if Grace hadn't struggled-

Ori: SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT! (he raises an arm, but someone grabs his shoulder)

Momo: Ori, stop that. 

Ori: (he takes a second to calm down) ... Alright... (he steps away from Leon)

Leon: You were more sensible than I thought, Momo. Perhaps-

WHAM. Momo slams Leon against the wall. His right arm is pressed against Leon's chest.

Leon: (chokes) N-Need a hand?

Another WHAM. Momo raises his left arm and SOCKS Leon right in the face. It HURTS. 

Momo: Grace is DEAD because of you! She didn't do anything wrong! Why do you need somebody else's blood anyways!

Leon: (chokes) I-I'd be happy to explain that if you'd let me go..!

Momo: (face darkens) Over my dead body, you motherfucker.

Monokuma: Can I be relevant for once and explain it? Here goes! 

Monokuma: You see, Leon sacrifices blood to appease his weird deity. In return, said weird deity gives him cool powers, like the ones you all saw when Marc died! However, his deity was getting impatient. Leon's own blood just wasn't cutting it! So they demanded someone else's blood, and as a result Leon's powers started to fade away, fast. He devised a plan to randomly choose someone and take their blood, but he unfortunately chose the one with the blood phobia. Funny how life works like that! If your deity wanted someone else's blood, maybe they could've helped you choose a more suitable victim, huh? 

Leon: Y-Yep! That explains it... (chokes again as Momo presses harder against his chest) 

Momo: This was all for your dumb god?! You put me and more importantly Grace through all of this hell just to get your FUCKING POWERS BACK? (he punches Leon in the face again. His nose is bleeding now.)

Leon: And what are you going to do in response, Momo? I highly recommend you don't go any further than you already have-

Momo punches him again. The rest of the class watches in horror as he mercilessly beats up Leon. 

Momo: What are you going to do? NOBODY CAN ARREST ME THIS TIME! WHO'S GONNA PUT ME BACK IN JUVIE WHEN WE'RE TRAPPED ON THIS ABANDONED ISLAND?

Jillian: Arrest? Juvie?!

Colton: Momo, enough. (he snaps his fingers. Momo lets go of Leon, and he crumples to the floor. Colton walks up to Leon.)

Leon: (breathes heavily) Colton... Why did you turn on me?

Colton: Uh... Because I value my life. Who cares about you when our lives are on the line?

Leon: Dammit... You're right. I guess I would've acted similarly in your position. 

Jakob: God I can't take any of your weird shit anymore

Leon: (stands up) Well, I'm sorry to Grace again. But I hope you all know that her death and blood pleased gl'bgolyb greatly, and I'm sure mine will too. This was all for a good cause, trust me. (he tries to smile, but his face is too beat up)

Monokuma: Now then,  I've prepared a very special punishment for Leon Kahahawai, the Ultimate Illusionist! ... Any last words?

Leon: Goodbye everyone! I'm sure I'll see you all very soon! Not that I'll miss you.

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!

Colton: (waves) Adios!

  
**GAME OVER.**  
**LEON HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**  
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

  
**APPEASE YOUR LORD**  
**ULTIMATE ILLUSIONIST LEON MERCURY KAHAHAWAI'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED  
**  
A bunch of Monokumas surround Leon and swarm him. They strap him to a pentagram - the same as his Deity’s. THE Monokuma himself appears and starts to exsanguinate Leon by cutting into his wrists and other veins. The circle is set on fire, and Leon begins to burn alive too. As the Monokumas move towards his neck, Leon starts laughing in pure joy (and possible insanity), knowing that his sacrifice will be valued greatly by his Deity. He imagines It at the top of the room, waiting for him patiently, and his soul starts to move towards his Deity as he loses more and more blood. He's almost there! Almost with his Deity in heaven forever! ... But then a lasso is looped around his soul’s neck and the ground below him gives way as his body AND soul are dragged down to Hell. There’s no way he's ever going to see gl'bgolyb ever again. 

...

The class can only stare in shock. Did that really happen?

Popova: ... What the fuck? 

REMAINING: 9.

 **Item obtained:**  Leon's show outfit.  
"This costume is intricately designed and decorated with constellations and stars, but it needs to be washed first if you ever plan to wear them. Blood is splattered all over it. ... Why would you want to wear it in the first place?"


	16. Chapter 5 Daily Life

**Chapter 5: Hidden Figures**  


So there are a couple things going through everyone's minds. For some reason something about watching someone get dragged to depths of hell leaves some form of impact. I wouldn't really know why. Not only that, but Momo assaulting Leon is also kind of another thing.

**Character Updates**

**Angie**  
She's doing fine. A bit nervous, but fine. 

 **Jakob**  
He's still skeptical towards Colton but there are other things too. You'll see. 

 **Momo**  
Whether he's still under the effects of Colton's hypnotism is unknown (Colton insists he isn't), but at least he's calmed down. I think. He's hardened into a cold motherfucker too. (Ori and Momo sit in the "This Killing Game Broke Us" club)

 **Colton**  
He's LIVING. Not only did Jakob let him finish more than 2 sentences in a row, he finally gets to show off his hypnotism skills and everyone hates him a little less since he helped catch Leon as the killer. He hasn't been happier, which is odd considering the guy closest to him just died.

 **Penny  
** She's back on track with her daily exercises (she's got an endless supply in her bag), though Momo is still on her mind.

 **Jillian  
** She's thinking about what Momo said the most, because "Momo??? Getting arrested???". It's more likely than you think. As a judge and heavy advocate for the law, she's concerned.

 **Nanoha**  
She's having a hard time swallowing the events of last night's trial. She's seen many things in her life, but a lot happened at once. 

 **Popova**  
Now that her smoking secret's out, she's trying her best to ignore the weird looks everyone gives her. If there's any really, because everyone is too preoccupied with Momo.

 **Ori**  
Still recovering. It's a process. Too many bad things happened at once and Grace's death caused everything to crash down on him. 

The remaining class gathers for breakfast. Jakob is pacing back and forth, talking to himself.

Jakob: Momo... Arrested? I knew someone with a talent like his would be nothing but a delinquent... 

Jillian: U-Um... Jakob...

Jakob: (stops pacing) What? 

Momo stands behind him.

Momo: heard you were talking shit

Penny: Ohhh no. This isn't going to end well.

Jakob: So tell me, Momo. Is it really true you've been arrested before?

Angie: I don't think you should be picking a fight with him, Jakob...

Momo: Angie's right. (narrows eyes) I can easily do to you what I did to Leon. 

Jakob: You wouldn't dare lift a finger against me. You seem to be incapable of lifting five of them after all. 

Momo: (raises fist) Yet it only took these five to beat the shit out of Leon. 

Jakob: (opens mouth)

Momo: Try me. 

Jakob: (sweats a little) C-Colton... Do something!

Colton: (he looks up and squints at Jakob. He then goes back to minding his own got dang business.)

Jakob: I-! You can-! Uh...

Right on time to save Jakob from getting destroyed by Momo, Monokuma appears. 

Monokuma: Hiya! 

Momo: Oh. You.

Colton: (interested again) What's the motive this time, Monokuma?

Monokuma: Geez, is that all you care about?

Colton: Keeps me going. 

Monokuma: Get that checked out. Anyways, time for your scheduled announcements! A new area has been released! So feel free to explore like usual and... Stuff. Yeah.

Jillian: A-Anything else? (mumbles) Please say that's it...

Monokuma: I got one more thing! The motive! 

Colton: Finally!

Monokuma: ... You're seriously starting to scare me, kid. But whatever! That mentality keeps the killing games going! The motive will be sent to you through your digital handbooks later today. 

Colton: Why not tell us now?

Monokuma: Ya see... They're a bit specialized for each one of you. You'll understand once I send them out. But for now... See you! Try not to kill one another before the motive comes out, but I don't care either way! (he disappears)

Penny: (breaks the silence) So how about that new area? 

Jakob: Yes. Let's look around there. 

The Southeastern portion of the island has been released. It has a focus around physical activities, as there's a sports field with tennis fields, baseball fields, and a wide field for playing various sports like football and soccer. There's also a coral beach with a small beach house to the side of it. 

Angie: (trying to lighten the mood) At least the beach looks nice!

Nanoha: I know, right? It's so pretty! 

Penny: It's a shame we can't swim here... We don't have an bathing suits.

Jillian: That's ok... I'm not too big on swimming. 

Ori: I guess this would be a nice play to unwind and relax for the day. 

Haha you thought Ori. All of their digital handbooks buzz at the same time. The motive is here. 

Angie pulls out her digital handbook and scrolls through to see the motive. 

 _"The original motive was going to be HOSTAGES, but we couldn't find anyone who actually cared about you to be a hostage!"_  
A clip of Monokuma is laughing at the bottom of screen.

Angie: (internally) Wow. I feel like this is even worse than having a hostage to worry about especially when it's put like that...

Momo: No way...

Popova: How did they...?

Colton: So that's what Monokuma meant... 

Penny: You guys all have your own... (she swallows nervously) Hostage?

Jillian: Y-Yeah...

Nanoha: T-They can't do that!!! 

Popova: It says here that our only way to free our hostages is to kill and get away with it...

Jakob: Alright, everyone. What were all of your hostages?

Momo: Why should we answer to you?

Jakob: Because if we keep these pent up inside of us, someone's bound to snap and kill. And they could try and kill you. I'd say you painted a big target on yourself as of recent. 

Momo: I'm surprised if no one tries to kill you.

Popova: Boys, ENOUGH. I don't know why you two suddenly have beef again, but the beef is weeks old and needs to be thrown out. Just... Let's just reveal our hostages. (grimly) I'm sure somehow, some way, someone is going to die no matter what we do. 

Penny: ... Reassuring. Who goes first?

Angie: I guess I'll go, considering mine isn't that bad. I got no one.

Jillian: No one?

Jakob: Tell us the truth, Angie. 

Angie: I wish I was lying. (she holds up her digital handbook so everyone can see)

Popova: Dang. That sucks, girl. 

Nanoha: You didn't even have any parents? That's so sad! 

Angie: Don't say that! It's better to know no one loves you than have someone to worry about! ... Wow. That sounded better in my head. 

Angie: (Internally) What's worse is that I do have parents...

Jakob: I'll go next. My hostage was my older brother. (he sighs)

Momo: My hostages were my siblings. 

Nanoha: I'm not sure how... But they got my family...

Penny: A childhood friend of mine.

Ori: My snakes back at home. ... At least, they're alive...

Jillian: I got... M-My dad...

Coltons: (shrugs) My parents.

Popova: My father as well. 

Jakob: That everyone? Good. 

Jillian: I-I do feel less worried now that I shared it...

Jakob: That's the spirit. 

Angie: Well, since we have all of this space meant for relaxing and having fun... Why don't we use it? I'm sure it'd help us get our mind off things!

Momo: Easy for you to say. Even if we get our minds off it, the hostage problem won't go away. 

Popova: Lay off it, Momo. I think it's a good idea, Angie. (she smiles) 

Angie: (nervously) Thanks, Popova... 

Penny: A day at the beach, huh? I wouldn't mind that too much!

The rest of the class agrees, and then goes to do whatever they want. Haha, it's not a swimsuit episode u fucks

**Free Time**

Location: Beach  
Angie tentatively approaches Momo.  
Momo: Here to ask me about the juvie line?  
Angie: What? N-No! That was the last thing on my mind. I just wanted to know if you're ok, considering how inconsiderate I've been as of late.   
Momo: Compared to some of the others, you're totally fine. Sorry for being such a shit lately.   
Angie: You ok though?  
Momo: (sighs heavily) I've just... Regretted a lot. I try caring for others and it never goes right. I tried reaching out to Ren and he turns his back on me as I get my hand chopped off for him. I tried caring about Grace, and I end up watching her get killed by Leon. Is it better to just stop caring?  
Angie: ... That's deep, man. And also scary. You're starting to sound like Ren.   
Momo: He must've seen some shit to act like that then. I just wish he told me what when he was alive.   
Angie: Well, I'm sure that while he was alive, he was happy to meet you.   
Momo: You sure about that? He didn't even look at me when he died. He just looked at that damn scoreboard, as if that's what mattered the most to him, and not the guy who l- (briefly pauses) got his hand cut off.   
Angie: He definitely seemed happier, especially after you defended him and took care of him at night.   
Momo: (softens a bit) I guess you're right...   
Angie: In the end, we can both agree that Ren was an ass, and went out as one. I know you miss him, but at the same time... Yeah.   
Momo: I just... I don't want this killing game to continue anymore. I want to find out who's in charge of all of this and give them what's been coming to them the entire time. I want to get off this stupid island and escape.   
Angie: We'll definitely do all of that. But for now... Enjoy your day today, ok?  
Momo: I'll try. Thanks, Angie.  
Angie relaxes around Momo more. The two grow a little closer.

Location: Beach house   
Angie: Penny! Haven't talked to you in a while. How's it going?   
Penny: Oh hey Angie! It's good to see you!  
Angie: Where's Nanoha?   
Penny: She's checking out the ocean and seeing if there's any fish in the water. (she gestures to the window, where Nanoha happily wades in the water)  
Angie: Any luck?  
Penny: (shakes head) Not yet. So I went into the beach house to cool off a little.  
Angie: Hm... Well that sure is FISHY!  
Penny: Why'd you emphasize "fishy" like that?  
Angie: T-T  
Penny: Even though we are trapped on this island and forced to kill each other...  
Angie: That sounds a lot worse when you put it like that.  
Penny: Geez. You're right. But anyways... If half of us weren't dead, this whole island thing wouldn't be half bad.   
Angie: That'd be a nice alternate universe where everyone is alive and we all just chill and get along.  
Penny: Yeah. And I like this student life much more than the actress life... Here, I don't have to worry about constant paparazzi in my face and everyone here treats me... like a normal person...  
Angie: What are you talking about?   
Penny: (laughs to herself) I'm losing myself again. But in the end, I'm glad to have spent all of this time with you all. Thank you, Angie.  
Angie: It's not every day I get to meet someone as cool as you, Penny!   
Penny: Aw, thanks!  
Angie relaxes around Penny more. The two grow a little closer.

Location: Sports field  
Ori sits on one of the benches, watching the others in the field.   
Angie: Why aren't you joining the others?  
Ori: Now that Grace is gone... I wasn't really close with anyone else. Besides, only Popova and Jakob are down there. Neither of them are very good at sports.  
(Jakob and Popova are playing two-person football. Popova straight up tackles Jakob. RIP JAKOB (not really))  
Angie: But they like your company, right?   
Ori: Isabel punched me in the arm because of Razor, only to get killed. Plus, sports and snakes don't mix.   
Angie: Well... Again, you can't keep blaming yourself for her death. That's the main thing holding you back right now.  
Ori: But it WAS my fault...  
Angie: Were you the one who electrocuted her and faked her suicide?  
Ori: But I was the one who was used and deceived...  
Angie: That wasn't your idea though. In your mind, you were helping someone out. In the end, Ren was the bad guy here, not you!  
Ori: Y-Yeah. I've gotta move on.   
Angie: It's gonna be hard, but all of us are here for you!   
Ori: (smiles) Thanks... I'll try and join the others. (he takes off his jacket and goes down to join the others)   
Angie relaxes around Ori more. The two grow a little closer.

And just with that, every OC (that doesn't belong to me) has gotten a free time event! 

Angie: (walking down the beach) Who haven't I seen today? Hm... Jillian... Colton... They seem lonely too... since their friends are dead. I'll go talk to them! 

Angie: ... 

Angie: Speaking of which, where are they? 

Angie walks past Penny and Nanoha again. Penny is back out on the beach with Nanoha.

Angie: Penny! Nanoha! Have either of you seen Jillian? Or Colton?

Nanoha: I haven't seen either of them all day! 

Angie: Neither have I...

Penny: Hm... Well I saw Jillian go somewhere that way. (she points towards the other end of the beach) Should we go with you?

Angie: That'd definitely be helpful! 

Angie, Penny, and Nanoha walk down the beach. Nanoha is still focused on finding some fish. Still no luck. They see Jillian on the beach.

Angie: Oh hey, there's Jilli- (she stops) 

Penny: (pales) Oh no. 

Nanoha: Is... Is she-?!

**JILLIAN is found dead on the beach, blood running down her face. A baseball bat lies nearby.**

The body discovery chime plays. A monitor pops up and turns on.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate the island to your heart's content!

The monitor turns off.

Angie: Oh no... Where's Colton?! 

Penny: We'll stay behind and watch the body! 

Angie runs back towards the beach house where the others are. While she runs, the chime plays again. The monitor turns back on.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate the island to your heart's content!

Angie: A second one? Does that mean- (she nears the beach house and runs in, hoping to find someone)

Oh, she found someone.

**COLTON is found dead in the beach house. There's no blood, but his pocketwatch is loosely wrapped around his neck.**

REMAINING: 7.   



	17. Chapter 5 Deadly Life

Jakob, Popova, Ori, and Momo are with Colton's body. Monokuma appears.

Monokuma: Another double murder! How exciting! 

Popova: Double? So...

Ori: Who else is dead? 

Monokuma: You'll find out through... The Monokuma Files! 

 **Monokuma File #6**  
Victim: Jillian Marshall  
Time of Death: 1:30 PM  
Cause of death: Blunt trauma to head  
Aside from a broken skull, which was from the cause of death, there are no other injuries. 

 **Monokuma File #7**  
Victim: Colton Popelier   
Time of Death: 2:45 PM  
Cause of death: Strangulation/asphyxiation/suffocation/other big words that end in -ation  
There are no injuries. 

**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #6**  
**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #7**

Angie: So Colton died after Jillian...?

Jakob: So this killing happened during the day... And everyone scattered. We're going to need a lot of alibis.   
Angie: We'll start with yours, Jakob.   
Jakob: Touche. Well, I was playing sports the whole time with Popova. She can vouch for that, and I can do the same for her alibi.  
Popova: He's right.

**Truth Bullet gained: Jakob's Account**  
**Truth Bullet gained: Popova's Account**

Jakob: And what's your alibi, Angie?  
Angie: I moved around a lot and talked with various people, but I never saw Colton or Jillian. During their times of death, I was talking to Momo, Penny, or Ori. They can all vouch for that.   
Jakob: So when did you talk to these three?  
Angie: Hm... Momo I talked to first, not soon after we all split up. So around 1? And we talked for at least half an hour... Which is when Jillian got killed. Besides, we were in two different places, so Momo couldn't have made his way to kill Jillian in such a short amount of time.   
Momo: Yeah, she's right. We talked around then.  
Jakob: Hm... I guess we'll have to accept that for now, though his alibi during Colton is unclear. And the others?  
Angie: Penny was around 2. We talked for half an hour, and Nanoha can back up her alibi better than I can. Ori... He was watching you and Popova play sports before joining you guys after we talked, and we talked around 3.   
Jakob: But his alibi during Jillian's death is unclear.  
Angie: But he's in the clear for Colton, right?  
Jakob: We don't know if there's only one killer like last time. 

**Truth Bullet gained: Angie's Account**

Ori: Yeah, Angie's right. I just sat on one of the benches and watched you two play sports for the most part. (grins a little) It was a little funny to see all the times you got tackled though, Jakob.   
Jakob: (covered in grass stains) At least you know what happened, which I suppose puts you in the clear a bit. (sighs in frustration)

**Truth Bullet gained: Ori's Account**

Jakob: So what were you doing after Angie talked to you?  
Momo: I was walking along the beach. I didn't go in the beach house at all, and I was talking with Angie when Jillian died.   
Jakob: However, you were the only person who didn't account for either of the body discovery announcements. You met us not too soon after we found Colton.  
Momo: (sharply) Yeah, thanks to the announcement. If I were the killer, wouldn't I know where to find the body?  
Jakob: You could be easily faking it.   
Momo: Are you suggesting I'm the killer?   
Angie: Can we not start this again please? 

**Truth Bullet gained: Momo's Account**

The next step is to examine Colton's body.

Angie: No injuries... And he died by loss of air, right?  
Jakob: Probably strangled by his pocketwatch.  
Angie: I dunno, isn't it a bit... Short?   
Jakob: What do you mean?  
Angie: The string isn't even fully wrapped around his neck. (she reaches towards the watch and tries to wrap it around his neck. It barely loops around his neck once.) See?   
Jakob: Hm... There were no injuries either. What could've been the murder weapon?

**Truth Bullet gained: Pocketwatch string**

Popova: So Jillian is also dead too? Go check out her. The three of us will watch the body and make sure nothing suspicious is pulled. Good luck, you two. (tips hat)

Angie and Jakob walk to where Jillian is. It's quite a bit of a distance. 

**Truth Bullet gained: Distance between Jillian and Colton**

When they get there, Penny and Nanoha were still watching over the body.

Jakob: We're gathering everyone's alibis. What are yours?  
Nanoha: That's easy! I was looking for fish all day! But I didn't get to see any and I couldn't go in too deep...  
Penny: I was with Nanoha all day, but I went into the beach house to cool off at some points. Angie and I talked for a bit in there.   
Nanoha: Yep! Penny was with me all day! It was super fun! At least... Until Jillian died.   
Penny: So the other death was Colton?  
Angie: (sighs) Yep. It's all too confusing!

**Truth Bullet gained: Penny's Account**  
**Truth Bullet gained: Nanoha's Account**

Next to Jillian's body was a baseball bat. 

Angie: That's most likely the murder weapon. But where'd the baseball bat come from?   
Jakob: Probably from the sports field. There was tons of sports equipment.   
Angie: Did you see anyone go there?  
Jakob: Aside from Ori, who supposedly didn't leave the sports field, no. I was... Busy. (brushes grass off shirt, but to no avail) 

**Truth Bullet gained: Baseball bat**

Angie: Nothing else of notice?  
Jakob: The body doesn't seem tampered since there aren't any other injuries, and she was probably alone up until the killer got to her.   
Angie: You two notice anything?  
Penny: Nope. This crime scene seems pretty simple.   
Nanoha: Hm... Nothing would be under her robe, right?  
Jakob: I'd rather not check, so let's just say no. 

The two head towards the sports field. They look through the equipment area and notice that there is a baseball bat missing. So that confirms one thing. Ori also accidentally left his jacket on the bench where he and Angie were talking, so it's still there. That should probably be returned to him. It does strengthen his alibi though. Nothing else is of notice. 

**Truth Bullet gained: Sports equipment area  
Truth Bullet gained: Ori's jacket**

****The second chime sounds, interrupting Coltom. The monitors turn on again.

Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the center of the island! There will be an elevator that will take you down to where the class trial is. Remember, attendance is mandatory!

Angie: So soon? But there's hardly any evidence to work with...

Jakob: I don't think the evidence will help us. From the evidence, anyone could've committed this crime, but we've gotta figure out how each person's alibi aligns with these murders. That being said... Let's go.  



	18. Chapter 5 Class Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Execution mimics hanging/lynching

**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #6:** The victim was Jillian Marshall. The time of death was 1:30 PM. The cause of death was blunt trauma to the head. Aside from a cracked soul, there are no other injuries.
  * **Monokuma File #7:** The victim was Colton Popelier. The time of death was 2:45 PM. The cause of death was asphyxiation. There are no injuries. 
  * **Jakob's Account:** According to Jakob, he and Popova spent the day together playing sports, evident by his messed up shirt. 
  * **Popova's Account:** According to Popova, she spent the day with Jakob playing sports. She can back up Jakob's alibi, and he can back up hers. 
  * **Angie's Account:** She talked to Momo, Penny, and Ori that day, while seeing Jakob, Popova, and Nanoha in the process. She never saw either victim. She talked to Momo during the time of Jillian's death, Penny in between the deaths (though Nanoha was with her the whole time), and Ori during the time of Colton's death. 
  * **Ori's Account:** He watched Jakob and Popova play sports for the majority of the day. He talked with Angie during the time of Colton's death and then joined Popova and Jakob later in sports.
  * **Momo's Account:** He was alone for the majority of the day, but he talked to Angie during the time of Jillian's death.
  * **Pocketwatch string:**  Though Colton's pocketwatch is set up as the murder weapon, it's too short to be able to strangle someone. Nothing else in the beach house is long enough to strangle someone either. What was the murder weapon?
  * **Distance between Jillian and Colton:** The distance between the bodies is quite far, and it takes 10-15 minutes to walk from one body to another.
  * **Penny's Account:** She spent the day with Nanoha but sometimes went inside the beach house to cool off.
  * **Nanoha's Account:** She spent the day at the beach with Penny, looking for fish the entire time. She barely moved. Penny can back her alibi up (even when she was in the beach house, she could look outside) and Nanoha can do the same for Penny. 
  * **Baseball bat:**  Found at Jillian's crime scene, likely the murder weapon.
  * **Sports equipment area:** Full of various sports equipment, such as helmets, balls, and most importantly, baseball bats.
  * **Ori's Jacket:** Found at a bench at the sports field. Ori accidentally left it behind.



  
**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
** (reminder: a name in all-caps means an interjection, which will lead to a rebuttal showdown)

Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will be able to leave the island.

Jakob: First thing's first. I have a question to ask, Monokuma.

Monokuma: Hm? What is it?

Jakob: What's the rule on two killers?

Monokuma: Why do you ask now?

Jakob: Because this time, the possibility of two killers is a lot greater. So if that happens to be true, what happens?

Monokuma: Double the fun for me! In that case, if you decide there's two killers I'll confirm it and allow you to vote for TWO people, and if you get both wrong, then the two blackened get to leave! If you get both right, then a joint execution is in order!

Penny: Joint execution?

Monokuma: Hey, I'm not done yet! Anyways, if you get one wrong and one right, then the blackened you correctly voted for dies with the rest of you, and the blackened you didn't vote for gets to leave by themselves. So in order to survive, you've gotta get both killers right!

Momo: So the killers, if there are two, can either work together to deceive the rest of us, or try and pin the blame on the other. 

Popova: But what if the killers don't know who the other killer is? If anything, they'll probably go for the second route. 

Nanoha: (serious mode) Then it's our job to find out who both killers are.

Angie: (internally) Now that Jillian's dead, there's more room for Nanoha and her other side... Interesting. 

Nanoha: But first, we need to figure out if there are even two killers in the first place.

 **NONSTOP DEBATE  
** Truth bullets:   
Angie's Account  
Distance between Jillian and Colton  
Monokuma Files #6 and #7

Ori: The two were killed at **two different times and places** , plus they were killed in different ways.

Popova: Could they have occurred separately? 

Jakob: If there were two killers, they likely **didn't collaborate**. 

Momo: But if there was only one killer, how do their killings relate? 

Penny: Hm... Were they **waiting for Colton**? Did they **move the body**? 

(Use truth bullet: Distance between Jillian and Colton to disprove "move the body")

Angie: **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

 ****Angie: It took at least 15 minutes to move from each body. It'd take even longer to move a body. Somebody would've had to notice at some point! Nanoha and Penny could've noticed someone since they were right in front of the beach house.

Penny: And we didn't see anything suspicious.

Angie: In fact, the distance between the two leads me to believe that there's only one killer, given the gap in time!

POPOVA: What a joke!

Popova: If anything, the distance would suggest that the killings are unrelated. How would one killer get from one place to the other? 

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**  
POPOVA VS ANGIE

Truth Blades:  
Monokuma Files  
Angie's Account  
Momo's Account 

Popova: The murders occurred at two separate times.  
Not only that, but the ways they died also differ.  
The distance only further proves that there were two killers!

Angie: But there's also a noticeable time gap.  
Wouldn't that suggest the killer had to take some time to get to the two places? 

Popova: But it's such a **large gap in time**.  
Besides, **all of our alibis** conflict with one of those times!  
We were all **with someone** at one point or another. 

(Use truth blade: Angie's Account to refute "all of our alibis")

Angie: **Nice try!**

BREAK!!!

Angie: But do they though?

Popova: Of course they do. 

Angie: But still, some of our alibis are pretty shaky... I don't want to doubt anyone, but people like Ori and Momo were alone for quite some time.

Ori: If I'm allowed to defend myself...

Angie: Oh, of course! With...

(Choose truth bullet: Baseball bat)

Angie: This! Ori, a baseball bat was missing from the sports equipment area. Did you see who took it?

Jakob: Unfortunately, Popova and I were too busy to notice.

Ori: That reminds me. I did see someone, but I didn't think of it until now.

Angie: Who?

Ori: But at the same time... It doesn't make sense... I saw Colton.

 **TRUTH BULLET GAINED: Ori's account (part two)**    
"While watching the others play sports, Ori saw Colton grab the baseball bat, the murder weapon that killed Jillian."

Penny: He grabbed the baseball bat? 

Momo: Then that means...

Nanoha: (without emotion) Colton killed Jillian. 

Ori: So does that mean someone else killed Colton in response?

Jakob: Speaking of which, what's the rule on that, Monokuma?

Monokuma: Well, if Colton really is one of the culprits, then all you've gotta do is find out who killed Colton! But I won't say if that's the route to go on...

Nanoha: Then it's settled. Colton killed Jillian, and someone else killed Colton in response. 

Penny: But who? Most of those who'd be willing to kill for Jillian are... Well, dead. 

Nanoha: Or perhaps they didn't kill because of Jillian, but because of the motive.

Popova: Right. That.

Angie: Something seems off here...

Penny: What is it?

Angie: It's just... Colton barely contributed to our investigations, or even to our lives in general. He hated doing work and had to hypnotize himself in order to even want to do things. Why would he all of a sudden want to kill?

Momo: The motive? He could've been really close to his parents, and he was always enthusiastic about the motives.

Angie: But he didn't even care about Leon dying, so why would he care about his parents? 

Popova: Cold, but true. 

Angie: And... there's one other thing... One thing Colton loved the most that could give us a clue to this murder...

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**  
Question: What did Colton ever put effort into?  
Answer:  H Y P N O S I S

Angie: **You can't keep me hanging!**

Angie: Hypnosis! 

Nanoha: What does that have anything to do with anything?

Jakob: I don't like where this is going.

Angie: Colton put the most joy and effort into hypnosis, hence why he's named as the Ultimate Hypnotist. Besides, why would he get his own hands dirty by doing work when he could get someone else to do it for him?

Popova: Wait. So you're implying... He hypnotized someone to kill?

Momo: Then does the killer even know that they're the killer?

Nanoha: They'd have to, considering they killed Colton too.

Ori: So Colton hypnotized someone to kill, and ended up getting killed himself? 

Jakob: Why would he do that? Monokuma, what's the rule if someone controls someone else to kill?

Monokuma: If that's the case, then Colton would not be named the blackened, but instead the one he was controlling.

Jakob: I see... Then wait, what's the point? If Colton gets no reward, then what's the point? He didn't even care about the motive.

Popova: Is it safe to say he didn't care about us and just wanted to see us suffer as he instantly blamed someone because he obviously knows they're the one who did it? It would've made for a much easier trial. 

Nanoha: ... Fair enough.

Angie: So can we agree that Colton hypnotized the killer? 

MOMO: You're off beat!

Momo: You're forgetting something. Don't you remember what Ori saw? He saw COLTON grab the baseball bat! If he hypnotized someone, then they'd grab the baseball bat themselves, right?

Angie: But that would've revealed the killer too easily, right? Colton planned ahead for this, I can tell!

Momo: How reliable even is Ori's argument, though?

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**  
MOMO VS ANGIE

Truth Blades:   
Ori's Account (pt 1)  
Distance Between Jillian and Colton  
Ori's Jacket

Momo: Why would Colton grab the baseball bat?  
It'd make more sense if the killer grabbed the bat themselves,  
Unless Colton is one of the killers!

Angie: He likely gave it to the killer in advance.  
Ori saw him, and not anyone else, grab it!   
After all, he was at the sports field the entire time?

Momo: Then why didn't he **do something**?  
Or **was he even there** in the first place? 

(Use Truth Blade: Ori's Jacket to disprove "was he even there")

Angie: **Nice try!**

BREAK!!!

Angie: Ori was there! He left his jacket on a bench in the sports field, which I have right here! (she lifts up his jacket)

Ori: ... Can I have that back please? (he gets his jacket back and puts it back on)

Momo: So then... He actually saw Colton get the bat? I still don't get his reason for doing so...

Angie: I... I might have an explanation for that.

Nanoha: (unamused) An explanation for why Colton forced somebody else to kill?

Angie: Well... If Colton hypnotized someone to kill, then he could've easily convicted them in this class trial.

Nanoha: That's already been said. Your point?

Angie: So it'd be a quick and painless class trial, and in the end none of our hostages would've gotten hurt because someone technically killed. Not only that, but Colton also got to do hypnosis in the process, and that's the only thing he really cares about. 

Popova: So? We'd still be condemning someone to death.

Angie: But you all saw how happy he was after the last trial! He got to hypnotize someone else and help convict someone! He got to be useful because we let him be useful! In the end, I think he just wanted to be appreciated... And in his own twisted mind, forcing someone else to kill was his way of becoming even more liked. 

Penny: So he... Did all of this just to be happier...?

Angie: Yeah... I think that's it...  
(Internally) I can speak from personal experience, after all... Not that I've tried to kill anyone.

Jakob: (coughs awkwardly) Well that's surprisingly deep for someone like him. Where were we again?

Ori: We left off with the baseball bat.

Jakob: Right. Speaking of murder weapons and Colton, what exactly was the murder weapon for his case?

Penny: Wasn't it his pocketwatch?

Jakob: But Angie and I checked the string. It's far to short to properly strangle someone. It barely wraps around his neck once.

Ori: If it wasn't that? What was it? It couldn't have been the baseball bat.

Angie: Hm...

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**  
Question: What killed Colton?   
Answer:  T H E  K I L L E R

Angie: **You can't keep me hanging!**

Nanoha: What? Of course the KILLer KILLED Colton. What does this even mean?

Angie: Should've worded that better. But what I meant was that something on the killer was the weapon... Not necessarily a weapon either! Like... Their arm!

Ori: If you wrapped your arm around someone for long enough, they'll eventually pass out and if you continue holding on, they will die. 

Jakob: Well, Colton was short and scrawny, it would've been easy to choke him to death without much of a struggle. At least, compared to bigger and stronger people like Momo... (his eyes narrow) Speaking of Momo...

Momo: (he knows what's coming, and he's not liking it) What's that Jakob? Would you like a demonstration of what Ori was talking about? Because I would GLADLY demonstrate it on you. 

Jakob: No thank you. After all, I believe you already demonstrated it on COLTON.

Nanoha: You're suggesting Momo killed Colton?

Jakob: Let's see. Momo is clearly the strongest one of all of us and could've easily strangled Colton to death. Not only that, but Colton hypnotized him once. Why couldn't he have done it again? Or perhaps Momo was still under the effects of his hypnosis? Not only that, but you lack an alibi during the time of Colton's death. Where exactly were you when he died?

Momo: (visibly angry) I was by myself! I never went into that beach house once! 

Jakob: But can anybody here back up your alibi? No. So it can be quickly invalidated! 

Penny: Momo... Is this true?

Popova: A lot does point to you. Especially that motive... But I suppose the same could be said for everyone but Angie.

Momo: This is the second time you've all suspected me! I swear, it's not me!

Jakob: Unfortunately, your word isn't good enough. We're going to need more solid evidence.

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**  
Truth bullets:  
Angie's Account  
Momo's Account  
Penny's Account

Jakob: Unlike everyone else, **nobody can back up** where you were during the time of Colton's death. 

Momo: I told you, I was **by myself**! I **never went into the beach house**! 

Popova: Not only that, but Colton could've **easily hypnotized you**... 

Ori: And you could've **easily killed Colton**.

Jakob: You weren't accounted for during Colton's death, so you're the killer behind all of this! 

(Use truth bullet: Angie's Account to disprove "nobody can back up")

Angie: **I can defend him!**

Angie: Let me get this straight. We've all agreed that there's one killer, right? 

Popova: Well, yeah. Colton hypnotized one person to kill Jillian, who killed him in response.

Angie: Then why are we pinning it on Momo all of a sudden? If there was only one killer, then there's no way it could've been Momo!

Jakob: How so?

Angie: Because Momo was with me when Jillian died! So he has an alibi for one of the deaths, and since we've agreed that there's only one killer, he's in the clear!

Ori: But Momo could've been hypnotized by Colton at the time. He could've made his way to kill Jillian shortly after you stopped talking to him.

Angie: That's another thing. Momo and I were in a completely different location from where Jillian was! Even further than the beach house! 

Momo: She's... She's right! There's no way I was the killer in that case!

Angie: Even if he was hypnotized, then he would've cut off our conversation quickly and then made his way to kill Jillian. Plus, if he was hypnotized too, then he'd have the baseball bat on him, which he didn't! PLUS, if he was going to kill, then he could've easily just killed me right then and there! PLUS-

Jakob: Ok. I get it. Momo's in the clear now. (he sighs in frustration) Then who are we left with? Ori's jacket proves his innocence, Momo's been put into the clear by you, and Popova and I can back one another up. 

Angie: Someone... Someone whose alibi is unclear enough to be named the killer. Who can't be sure where they were during the times of both deaths, despite supposedly having someone who could back up their alibi... And that would be...

(CHOOSE A PERSON: PENELOPE WOLFE)

Angie: Before I confront who I think the killer is, I'd like to ask Nanoha a couple questions first.

Nanoha: Me? 

Angie: Was Penny with you in person when Jillian died?

Nanoha: ... N-No, she wasn't. She was in the beach house- (she realizes why Angie's asking this) B-But I was watching fish! I didn't keep track of the time!

Angie: Next question then. After I talked to Penny and left the beach house, did she still stay in the beach house?

Nanoha: ...

Angie: Nanoha, please. Don't falter now!

Nanoha: ... She was. 

Penny: ...

Ori: So then... Penny has no solid alibi during BOTH of the killings... Because Nanoha just confirmed that both times, Penny wasn't with her in person, which weakens her alibi a lot.

Jakob: Well then. Congratulations, Nanoha, you just led your friend to her demise. Thank you.

Popova: (glares) When you put it like THAT...

Nanoha: P-Penny... Out of all times... Don't stay silent! 

Penny: (she's not panicking) But I still have an alibi! I was still in the beach house, right? I'd have to leave the beach house to kill Jillian, which Nanoha would've definitely noticed!

Nanoha: She's right! You can't convict her!

Angie: Well Colton was found at the beach house, so you definitely didn't need to go anywhere for that murder. And you weren't with Nanoha at the time of Jillian's death, so who knows where you really could have been?

Penny: I swear I was in the beach house!

Angie: But this time, we actually lack the evidence to back that up. I backed up Momo in several ways. Did anyone see you in the beach house? Other than Colton? 

Penny: But did anyone see me out of the beach house? 

Jakob: That's the problem. It's all ambiguous. But if you supposedly didn't leave the beach house during the time of Colton's death, which occurred AT the beach house, you're now our biggest suspect. Besides, you were left unattended during the time of Jillian's death. 

Popova: Then you have the weakest alibi out of all of us, especially since your timeline coincides with the time of the second death. And in that case... You're our most likely murderer. 

Nanoha: WAIT! You can't just say that!

Momo: And why not? You weren't paying attention.

Nanoha: Because... Because I was one of the killers! There were actually two, and I killed Jillian! I couldn't pay attention to Penny because I was killing someone myself! So you have to convict the both of us then! What are you gonna do now?

Angie: That's ridiculous, Nanoha... We decided Colton hypnotized one person and that there was only one killer.

Nanoha: But if you use the logic you're using to frame Penny, than it could easily be applied to me! Who said I was really watching fish during Jillian's death! Penny can't, because SHE WAS IN THE BEACH HOUSE! We both killed someone! We're in it together!

Penny: Nanoha, please. 

Nanoha: And if Penny supposedly killed both Jillian and Colton, how could I not have noticed? How could I have not noticed Penny was killing someone 20 feet away from me, unless I purposely chose to ignore it because we were in it together? Answer that!

 **PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION  
** Question: "How could I have not noticed Penny was killing Colton when she was so close to me?"  
Answer: OC-EAN WATCH-ING

Angie: **And you're finished!**

 ****Angie: You said it yourself, Nanoha. You were too busy watching fish to notice how much time had passed or what Penny was really doing. You were too preoccupied to notice anything!

Nanoha: I... I... That's not true...! Right? P... Penny???

Penny: (shakes head) It's fine, Nanoha.

Nanoha: (shocked) Penny...? 

Penny: (her expression and tone are completely blank) What's the point in hiding anymore? I didn't even choose to commit this murder. 

Ori: Penny? You seem... Different.

Nanoha: (her serious side has completely faded away now, if that wasn't obvious enough) W-What's wrong, Penny???

Jakob: More importantly, Angie. It's time to go over this case. It was far too fluid for my tastes, so let's go over it to clarify who the culprit truly is.

Angie: R-Right. I should be used to this by now...

**CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!**

****Angie: The case starts with one of our victims: Colton. He planned to hypnotize someone to kill and easily pin the blame on them during this class trial to gain everyone's respect.

Jakob: He prepped by grabbing a baseball bat from the sports equipment center, which Ori noticed, but neglected to act upon.

Angie: He targeted the real killer, who was likely alone in the beach house at the time. There, he hypnotized them to feel more desperate to kill, gave them the baseball bat, and let them go. 

Jakob: The killer targeted Jillian, who was also alone on the beach at the time, so there'd be no witnesses. They snuck up on Jillian and hit her in the head with the baseball bat, killing her instantly.

Angie: Somewhere along the line, the hypnosis faded away and the killer realized what they had done, and out of rage, the killer returned to the beach house, waiting for Colton. Before he arrived, I found the killer, and talked to them. Their anger was masked by their ultimate acting skills, so I didn't even notice a thing.

Jakob: However, when Angie left, Colton entered the beach house. Still enraged, the killer wrapped their arm around Colton's neck and cut off his air supply. Within a minute, he passed out and died. The killer was responsible for both deaths.

Angie: After killing Colton, the killer returned outside to meet up with their friend Nanoha, who hadn't noticed a thing because they were too busy looking for nonexistent fish. However, their alibi remained unclear enough compared to everyone else's, which was how we ultimately pinned them as the killer.

(The two point at Penny)

Angie and Jakob: **THE ACT IS UP, PENELOPE WOLFE, THE ULTIMATE ACTRESS!**

 ****(glass shattering sound)

Penny: (still toneless) Well, you're right on everything. Even on the part where "the act is up". 

Angie: I-I mean, that's more of a pun, but...

Nanoha: (tearing up) What...?

Penny: What's important first is that you all vote. I shouldn't stall you all any longer...

Ori: Al.. Alright...

**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**

****Monokuma: You got it right! There was only one blackened, and the blackened responsible for killing both Jillian Marshall and Colton Popelier is... Penelope Wolfe!

Nanoha: So it really was you... But then... Why don't you even care? You're about to die! I'm going to lose you! 

Penny: If you couldn't tell, it's simple really. I'm not like you guys. I'm incapable of feeling emotion... Happiness, sadness, anger... None of it. In the end, I'm just an empty shell... A shell that brings simple roles to life that you all can enjoy... But I can't... I lost the ability to a long time ago. 

Popova: Where's all of this coming from? 

Penny: I'm the Ultimate Actress because I act out roles, not because I'm a normal human... Calling me human would be a mistake anyways... As I continued acting, fame continued to build up... Along with stress, pressure, and suppression of who I once was... What was even the point of fighting it back then? I only act like I'm one of you, because to me, that's just another role I have to fulfill.

Nanoha: Then... T-Then... All that time... All that time we spent together was...

Penny: Nothing. It meant nothing to me. 

Nanoha: (crying now) N-No... Don't... Don't say that...

Penny: But it's the truth. All of this time. It meant nothing, because I felt nothing. Everything you've seen of Penelope Wolfe has just been an act. 

Angie: That's... That's not true Penny! I can't say if this accounts for all of us... But at least Nanoha! Someone who enjoyed both the actress and normal sides to you... Someone who saw you as a normal girl... She meant something to you, I know it!

Penny: I'm sure you'd like to think that, but that's not true.

Angie: Then why... Why didn't you kill Nanoha?

Penny: What?

Angie: Nanoha would've made a much easier target. She was alone, and no one would've suspected you. But instead... You went out of your way to kill Jillian. And you were HYPNOTIZED! So even if you say otherwise... Deep down, I know Nanoha meant a lot to you. It's also why you killed Colton, because you didn't want him to force you to kill anyone else! 

Popova: Your hostage... It wasn't your parents or family. It was a childhood friend. A boy. He meant something to you too, didn't he? He was like Nanoha, in a way.

Penny: He... He was... He saw me as just a normal teenage girl... He didn't see me as an actress... He didn't even care about my roles or my acting at all... He just saw me as a friend... And maybe once, I saw him as something more. (shakes head again) 

Nanoha: B-But... I was obsessed with your acting and your roles... I'm such a terrible person... I'm sorry, Penny...! (Nanoha breaks down crying. Everyone else has tears forming, but Nanoha has just fallen to her knees, sobbing.)

Penny: I know I did something horrible and unforgivable to you all... And maybe... You're right... Maybe there was something in me that cared about you all, and maybe I'm just suppressing it, as I always do... 

Ori: How can you even say that...?

Penny: Everyone hides their feelings... At least that's not limited to me... Maybe they do it to help someone, or themselves. Or maybe they have other, darker reasons to do so. Who knows, I may not be the only one here who's been lying to you about their true selves.

Momo: Who would that be?

Penny: (blankly, as usual) The mastermind. 

Popova: If... If we find out who that is, will this killing game end? 

Momo: Can we be released from this hellhole?

Penny: Who knows... (forces a smile) But it's certainly worth a shot. 

Monokuma: Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Penelope Wolfe, the Ultimate Actress! 

Penny: Well, this is it.

Nanoha: P-Penny... I-I'm so sorry! Please don't go yet!!!

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!

Penny: Goodbye, everyone.

Nanoha: NO!

  
**GAME OVER.**  
**PENELOPE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**  
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

  
**PENELOPE'S FAMOUS DISAPPEARING ACT**  
**ULTIMATE ACTRESS PENELOPE WOLFE'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

(based off the Hunyak/Katalin Helinski's execution from the musical/movie Chicago)

  


Penny gracefully stands in front of a ladder, a small smile on her face. She begins to climb it, without saying a word. The crowd of Monokumas watch in awe as she doesn't hesitate to climb up the tall, narrow ladder. In reality, there are strings attached to her, controlled by Monokuma, forcing her to move. Once she reaches the top, a rope drops down in the shape of a noose. With the strings, Penny's forced to wrap it tightly around her neck, although she may be doing it out of her own will now. She strikes one last graceful pose...

And then she falls. 

The crowd of Monokuma roar in excitement, as Penny's body is nowhere to be seen. All that's left is the noose that she was hanged with. 

...

Nanoha: P-Penny... No, please no...

Popova: Enough is ENOUGH, Monokuma! I'm sick of your games, and I can't stand to see anyone die anymore!

Monokuma: What's that?

Ori: I'm with Popova. We're finding out who's behind this killing game, and when we do, we'll put an end to all of this!

Monokuma: Upupu? You really want to end the killing game? Well, once I open the next area, you might not be saying that anymore.

Momo: And why is that?

Monokuma: As if I'd say now! Guess Penny got you all fired up to find this supposed "mastermind" eh? 

Jakob: I agree. This has to end.

Angie: We'll stop you, and whoever's behind this, Monokuma! 

Monokuma: Upupu. Upupupupu!

REMAINING: 6.

 **Item obtained:** Penny's bag.  
Though Penny's body disappeared, her bag remains. In it is tons of paper slips, each with special roles to act out. Too bad the strap got torn off with the body... 

...

You know what? If you want to know why I chose this set of killers, just ask. I gotta head to bed.  
One thing that should be said is that X wanted Colton to hypnotize someone to kill, and Trixie wanted a hostage motive if Penny was a killer. So by that, I killed two birds with one stone. Both through owners' wishes, and through the story.


	19. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers and mentions of Danganronpa 1 and 2.

**Chapter 6:**   **Our Hope Against Your Future**

Everyone was still determined to take down the mastermind. It was time to put an ending to this killing game once and for all. The first thing they needed to do was to confront Monokuma.

Popova: It's been over a day. Where is that bear?

Momo: Hiding. He's probably scared of us.

Monokuma: (enters) Scared? Why would I be scared? 

Nanoha: ... You're back.

Monokuma: I know you guys have been itching to see me, but I first had to prepare the proper materials to have a special CLASS TRIAL!

Ori: Class trial? But no one's dead. (he looks around) Right? 

Monokuma: Don't worry, no one's dead... Yet! But it's all up to you to investigate and figure out who the true blackened is- The mastermind! 

Jakob: You set this up for us? What's the catch here?

Monokuma: I never said it'd be easy! Besides, who's to say the mastermind is even one of you six? If you can figure out the mastermind, then I- no, they - will tell you everything about your situation! And who knows, maybe they will decide to end the killing game. But if you can't figure out through the investigation and special class trial, then the killing game will continue until two of you are left! It's been established in the rules since day one.

Angie: Then our only choice right now is to investigate... Where's everything you've prepared?

Monokuma: I'm so glad you asked! The final area of Flores Island is now open! Though only that area has the information I've prepared, you may investigate the entire island (and waste your time) to prepare for the class trial! So please, explore this last new area to your heart's content! Until then, you won't be seeing me until I announce that it's time for the class trial! I've still got much more to prepare. (he disappears)

Ori: Investigate? 

Popova: One final time... I say we head to the new area immediately. 

Angie: Actually, can I stay behind for a bit?

Jakob: What do you plan to do? 

Angie: Even though Monokuma said that the new area is all we need to investigate... There's something else in my mind that could help us investigate.

Popova: If it helps us... Then I guess go for it. We'll meet you on the other side. Let's go everyone. 

The rest of the class leaves, but Jakob stays behind. 

Jakob: I thought I could help you, Angie. What do you need?

Angie: I just wanted to check something, I guess. But if you want to come with me, well I'm always happy to have you around! 

The place Angie wanted to go to was Marc's room. The door was unlocked, and in there was exactly what Angie was looking for- his Monokuma notes.

Jakob: You wanted to read these?

Angie: Marc said he found out who the mastermind was when he hijacked Monokuma and he left all these notes here... I probably won't get it all, but he could still leave us a clue somehow!

Jakob: From what we knew of Marc... I doubt it. But good thinking anyways.

And so Angie and Jakob went through all of Marc's notes. It was confusing with all of the smart stuff only Marc knew, but what stuck out to the two the most was information about how Monokuma is controlled and potential clues about the mastermind's identity. 

Reminder: From Chapter 2, we gathered that Monokumas are **remote controlled**. On further inspection, Marc also mentions that the remote control **has to be out at all times** in order to give off the signals. The remote also doesn't need to be a conventional remote like the one Marc had, and as long as it gave off signals that **determined the location of the remote control** , it could move around to where the remote was and just functioned on an AI (that could be hacked, as proven by Marc). The real remote, though necessary, was only there to provide location and simple commands. 

_"It was so easy to locate the source of the signals. And if you're not a robotics prodigy like me, once you find out what the remote is, then you can easily find out who the mastermind is. And yes, the mastermind IS one of us because the remote is..._  
_..._  
_..._  
_..._  
_Pfft, you think I'd tell you? Even if I'm dead I'll let you simpleminded idiots figure it out yourselves. >:^)_  
_-Marc"_

Angie: Aaand the notes end there. God dammit Marc. I can even imagine him making that face. 

Jakob: Regardless, this was... A lot of information. I'm sure it'll help us greatly. 

**Truth Bullet gained: Marc's Monokuma notes**  
**Truth Bullet gained: Remote control notes  
Truth Bullet gained: Marc's hints about the mastermind**

****Jakob: Was there anything else you wanted to see, Angie?

Angie: No, this was it. Should we head to the other island, then? 

Jakob: Sure. Let's see what the others have found. 

The two head to the new area that Monokuma released, the Southwestern portion. 

Angie: There's a library? Another one? 

Jakob: Maybe that's what Monokuma meant when he said he was preparing things. To gather the information he thought we could use.

Angie: But why go out of his way to give us information to end the killing game?

Jakob: (shrugs) To deceive us, perhaps? Or maybe make things even more complicated. 

Inside, there's Popova and Ori. They sit behind a computer.

Angie: Popova! Ori! There's internet?

Popova: (looks up) Oh you're here. Thing is, there's internet, but we're not allowed to contact the outside world through things like messaging, social media, or email. A lot of things are restricted. All we can do is look things up. 

Angie: And what did you find?

Popova: We're still looking. The first thing we looked up was Monokuma, to see if he was some kind of robot model or where he could've possibly come from.

Ori: Through that... We found a lot. 

Jakob: How so? 

Popova: Turns out our "killing game" situation isn't unique. We were lead to something called "Danganronpa".

Angie: Dangling grandpas?

Popova: No, Danganronpa. The situation is almost identical, but this happened in the past, judging from the year numbers. The 77th and 79th classes, along with the student council at the time, of Hope's Peak Academy, our school, were also forced to take place in a killing game just like us. Murder to get out, class trials are held, and Monokuma is even there too.

Angie: Wait, seriously? So what does that mean?

Ori: The reason why those killing games occurred was because of something called "The Tragedy". There's a much longer name to it than that. According to sources, the world was supposedly plunged into a state of despair. Wars were waged for "despair", most of the world became uninhabitable, and tons of people died. All in the name of **despair**.

Jakob: Is that what's going on in the outside world right now? But that's from the 78th and 79th classes! That was a long time ago! 

Popova: The world has clearly recovered, considering it was fine when we entered Hope's Peak. After the Tragedy, the academy was restarted and continued, so that's where we come in as a class. 

Ori: So a Monokuma and killing game is back. Are they trying to bring back this "despair" and relive The Tragedy? 

Popova: Who knows, honestly? Maybe this is why Monokuma gave us all this information, so he could confuse us even more.

Jakob: (under his breath) Called it.

**Truth Bullet gained: The killing game  
** Truth Bullet gained: Danganronpa  
Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma's Past  
Truth Bullet gained: The "despair" motive 

****Angie: So where's Momo and Nanoha?

Popova: They're at... The other place. You'll know what it is.

Angie: ... Alright then...

Popova: We'll keep looking through all of these killing games and try to draw some parallels. In the meantime, I hope you found what you were looking for back there.

Ori: Good luck, you two.

Jakob: You too.

Angie and Jakob exit the library. There's a big empty space in between the library and the second place, which is...  
A morgue.

Jakob: Is this where... They kept the dead bodies?

Angie: G-Guess there's only one way to find out... (They enter)

Inside, it's deathly cold. The room is dark, and on the wall there's a row of large containers, each with a label over them. There are 16 of them, and some of them are empty. Momo and Nanoha are inside, looking at the bodies. Nanoha stands in front of one towards the end, and Momo is in front of one in the middle.

Angie rushes towards Momo. If he's looking at one of the bodies, then that must mean... Christine's is close by. 

Momo: This is Ren's. You can't look inside, but... It's his. 

Angie: So all of our classmates' bodies are here... (she goes back to the opposite end and looks through the labels)

There was Crystal, who was brutally murdered in an attempt to save herself and her sister.

Josh, who fell for his delusions of love and killed because of that.

Marc, who died in an attempt to control Monokuma and the island.

Luka, who died trying to protect everyone from Marc and the mastermind.

Isabel, who died because she fell for Ori and Ren's trick.

Christine, who died because of her bad luck turning on her once more. Someone who Angie wanted to save most of all. Angie spent extra time looking at her.

Ren, who died for money.

Grace, who died from being sacrificed.

Leon, who died for his deity.

Jillian, who died as a victim from Colton's hypnotism.

Colton, who died in an attempt to become more appreciated.

And Penny, who died as Colton's victim.

Nanoha: Penny... I'm sorry...

Angie steps back to Jakob, who didn't approach any of the bodies.

Angie: (quietly) so what is a morgue doing here again?

Jakob: Probably part of Monokuma's preparations.

Angie: But isn't this supposed to be a tourist island? There shouldn't be a place to keep dead bodies here... Not to mention there's one for every one of us if only two made it out.

Jakob: It's a mystery.

Angie: Penny mentioned this several times before... She said she had never heard of this island before. 

Jakob: To be fair, has anyone?

Angie: But she said that she's been to tons of these islands for filming, and they're perfect for beach movies... Think that's strange, along with this existence of a morgue?

Jakob: I think this is just another part of Monokuma's preparations.

Angie: Even so...

**Truth Bullet gained: The morgue  
Truth Bullet gained: Penny's former account **

Angie: I'm going back to the library real quick.

Jakob: What for?

Angie: I want to learn more about this island. 

They head back to the library and leave Momo and Nanoha. Popova and Ori are still researching.

Angie: Anything new?

Popova: It's all a bit disturbing, but it's mostly just what happened during those killing games. But I think there's hope for us. In the 77th and 78th classes' killing games, more than two people made it out. In fact, around 5 of them did. And they all worked together to rebuild the world. So if that's what's going outside right now... There's hope we can do it again.

Jakob: There's 6 of us though.

Angie: That's because one of us is the mastermind...

Ori: So if we find the mastermind, is it game over?

Jakob: I wouldn't say that yet. We've still got a long way to go.

Angie: That reminds me. Popova, can I use the laptop?

Popova: Sure.

Angie types into the search bar "Flores Island". 

Angie: Oh hey a real Flores Island popped up!

Jakob: That's a bit awkward.

Ori: It's in... Indonesia? 

Angie: Hm... Well the shape is definitely different. That's a blob while ours is a distinct flower- Ohhhh, that's why it's called "Flores Island".

Popova: I'd imagine you would have been the first to get that.

Jakob: Does that Flores Island have a morgue?

Angie: Uh... No. 

Jakob: Then we're in two different places, clearly.

Ori: Or... The island was altered. 

Angie: And we're in Indonesia? Are location services a thing on that laptop?

Popova: Nope. 

Jakob: This is definitely just confusing us more than it should. 

Angie: Too be fair, we're just after the mastermind, not necessarily the circumstance.

Jakob: Who knows, Monokuma may make us answer questions regarding the island to figure out who the mastermind is. 

**Truth bullet gained: Real Flores Island**

A chime sounds. The laptop turns off and Monokuma appears on the screen.

Monokuma: Time is up! Didn't give you a whole lotta time, huh? Anyways, meet me at the center of the Southwestern area of the island, where the true class trial will take place! See you there!

The laptop turns off. It won't turn back on.

Popova: Dammit. 

Ori: Guess we have no choice but to go...

Angie: Right. We don't even have a whole lot of information, and all the information we found just confused us, but... I have hope in us! We don't really have a choice but to end this game.

Jakob: You're right, Angie. Let's go.   



	20. Chapter 6 Class Trial - Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the beginning.

**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Marc's Monokuma Notes:** According to Marc, Monokumas are remote controlled, gathered during his murder case.
  * **Remote control notes:** Said remote control must be out at all times in order to properly deliver commands to the Monokuma. The remote also can send its location to Monokuma, so he can appear at the right place at the right time. However, Monokuma still runs on an AI and the remote only provides basic but necessary commands.
  * **Marc's hints:**  Marc states that the mastermind is one of the students, and once you find out what the remote is, you can easily figure out who the mastermind is. It's implied he knew who it was, but never said when he was alive.
  * **The killing game:** Situations very similar to this class's killing game have happened in the past before with the Hope's Peak 77th and 78th classes.
  * **Danganronpa** : Apparently what the killing games and The Tragedy were called. 
  * **Monokuma's Past:**  He appeared in "Danganronpa" and acted as the headmaster for the killing games, similar to the current situation.
  * **The "despair" motive:**  The Tragedy and killing games all started because of "despair". But those took place a long, long time ago, so could someone be trying to revive despair? Whatever that means...
  * **The morgue** : So what's a place to hold dead bodies doing on a tourist island, especially when there's one container for every possible victim. 
  * **Penny's former account:**  She had never been to or heard of this island before, and she often visited small, obscure islands like these for filming, so that's odd.
  * **Real Flores Island:** Apparently Flores Island is a real place in Indonesia, but it looks nothing like the Flores Island the class is trapped on, and the contents of the island are different. 



  
**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!**

Monokuma: I would explain how the class trial works as usual, but this is a special case! Your goal this time is to figure out the supposed mastermind. But even then, if you correctly guess who it is, what will you do then? Upupupu...

**NONSTOP DEBATE  
**   
Truth bullets:   
Danganronpa  
Monokuma's Past  
Marc's hints

Angie: What... Will we do when we find out the mastermind?

Momo: We'll kill them, obviously.

Jakob: But the mastermind is **one of us**.

Momo: Says who? Some **outside force** has gotta be controlling this. 

Popova: Considering what Ori and I found... That may be possible. 

(Use truth bullet: Marc's hints to disprove "outside force")

Angie: **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

Angie: The mastermind is definitely one of us! (she wavers a bit when she realizes what that means) Marc... He left his notes about Monokuma and how it works behind.

Nanoha: What did it say?

Angie: Well, it's been established that they're remote controlled... But Marc explicitly states that the mastermind is one of us due to what the original remote control is.

Popova: What was it? Is it too much to ask that Marc said who the mastermind was, or what the real remote is?

Angie: Nope. He purposely cut it off there.

Popova: Dammit, right when he was getting useful.

Ori: Regardless, this does provide a lot of clues about the mastermind's identity. What else did Marc mention?

Angie: Well... (CHOOSE TRUTH BULLET: Remote control notes) He said that the remote control had to be out at all times in order to give commands. That's probably why Marc always kept the remote in his hand. It wasn't just to protect it. He also said that the remote control could give off its location, which is how Monokuma could find us.

Momo: But Monokuma usually appeared to us when we were together as a class, so that location thing doesn't really help.

Nanoha: Was there ever a point where someone was alone with someone else and Monokuma appeared?

**LOGIC DIVE**

When did Monokuma appear in front of small groups?  
**During body discovery announcements**  or During free times

Which body did Monokuma appear in front of during the last case?  
Jillian's or **Colton's**

Who was with the body?  
**Momo, Ori, Jakob, and Popova**  or **Nanoha and Penny**  or Just you

Angie: **Time to dive back in!**

Angie: During body discovery announcements, we split into groups to find the bodies. That's when Monokuma found us in small groups!

Momo: I remember. Last time, he appeared in front of Colton's body.

Angie: Isn't that a bit weird though? Jillian was the one who died first, so wouldn't Monokuma have addressed that body instead?

Jakob: Did he? We don't know that.

Nanoha: Well since I was with Jillian's body... Monokuma never appeared. P-Penny and I just got the Monokuma Files sent to our digital handbooks. 

Ori: So he only saw the ones with Colton?

Popova: Then I guess that also eliminates Nanoha as a mastermind suspect. Imagine if that were the case, though. 

Jakob: That still leaves the 5 of us who were with Colton though. 

Momo: So how do we eliminate the rest of us?

Angie: We'll continue going off what Marc said.

Jakob: Is that really trustworthy though? He did try to achieve world domination. 

Angie: It's the best we got, and his notes did help us during his murder trial.

Jakob: Fair enough, I suppose. What else is there?

Angie: Well... The remote has to be out at all times for it to control Monokuma. (her eyes widen and she pats down her ahoge) It's not this hair thing right??? (the ahoge temporarily stays down, only to spring back up)

Ori: ... I don't think that's it.

Momo: Well what's something that each of us always have out? I really don't have much that on me that could control Monokuma.

Jakob: (glares) What about your drum sticks or whatever it is?

Momo: Those are back in my room, and they're kind of useless now because- (he glares back and lifts his right arm)

Jakob: ... Right.

Ori: I always have Razor around me... But he's not a machine, he's a living being, obviously! Isn't that right, Razor?

Razor: ssss woof ssss

Ori: Good boy.

Angie: And aside from this weird hair strand that sticks up... Well, I don't think that's it. (she tries shaking her head. Monokuma doesn't budge) Yeah, I got nothing.

Momo: So that leaves Popova and Jakob.

Jakob: Well I've got my baton, but that's a necessity in order to be a proper conductor, as you can tell with the rest of my pose. (he's extremely stiff.)

Popova: And I've got... My magic stick. 

Jakob: Popova, question.

Popova: (as flatly as humanly possible) What is it? 

Jakob: If you're the Ultimate COMEDIAN, then why do you have a magic stick?

Nanoha: Wait, are you saying-?

Popova: I don't like where this is going. But to answer your question, Jakob, it goes with my outfit. I've got a magician thing going here. Whoosh. (she waves her stick around and black sparkly dust sprinkles everywhere)

Jakob: But you're the Ultimate Comedian. Why exactly are you dressed like that then?

Popova: I don't know, why do you always act like you're the living embodiment of a stick?!

Jakob: It's a conductor thing. Along with my baton, of course. Meanwhile, you don't have a reason for your... Attire. 

Popova: Hey, Ultimate Illusionist was already taken by Leon! They didn't want two magicians so... Stand-up comedy was the next best thing. 

Jakob: Or could it be that you aren't even the Ultimate Comedian at all? You're perhaps... Something else.

Popova: Uhhh no. Not a chance. Never. 

Momo: Are you seriously suggesting that Popova's the MASTERMIND?

Jakob: Clearly. And it makes sense if you think about it. Who could never bring themselves to shed a tear for any of our classmates' deaths? Popova.

Popova: W-Wait, hold on-!

Jakob: And we all made at least one close friend with someone. Ori, you had Grace. Momo, you had Ren. Nanoha, you had Penny. There was also Crystal and Josh, and Luka and Jillian. And Angie, you had me, right?

Angie: Y-Yeah... (Internally) I just don't feel right throwing Popova under the bus...

Jakob: Meanwhile, Popova, you had NOBODY. You were mostly detached from the rest of us. Could it be because you didn't want to get close to anyone due to being the mastermind? 

Popova: Ok, but who was I gonna befriend? MARC? Besides, everyone DIED before I could get close to anyone! Besides, I had you, right? We played sports all day the other day... And without us the class would've fallen apart!

Jakob: But you still weren't as close compared to me and Angie. Not only that, how did you find all that information about Monokuma and the killing games?

Popova: That's-That's a lucky guess! 

Jakob: A weak excuse. Is it becoming clear to you all? I can continue on with more evidence if you'd like. 

Ori: Popova, he is right? 

Nanoha: No way...

Popova: No! This... This is bullshit! 

Monokuma: It seems like you've been reaching your decision for the mastermind! Ready to vote?

Angie: Wait, no! Not yet! 

Jakob: What's wrong, Angie? 

Angie: I'm not ready to blindly blame Popova. Remember, if we choose wrongly, the killing game continues!

Jakob: But Nanoha, Momo, and Ori have all been put in the clear. And you and I are in the clear too. But everything about Popova doesn't match up, plus she has that magic stick that could easily be the remote!

Angie: There's gotta be a way for Popova to clear her name too... 

Jakob: Angie, are you serious? You're going to believe in her more than me? 

Angie: I-It's not that, Jakob... I just don't want to be wrong...

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**  
Question: How can Popova defend herself?  
Answer:  B R E A K  T H E  S T I C K

Angie: **You can't keep me hanging!**

Angie: I've got it! If Popova can do this, then this definitely puts her in the clear!

Ori: What is it?

Angie: Popova, break your magic stick!

Popova: Wait, what?

Angie: If that's really the remote, then Monokuma should stop functioning properly. 

Jakob: But if she doesn't... 

Popova: I mean, it is a close possession of mine, but I am not gonna stand here any longer and be wrongly excused as this dumb game's mastermind!

Momo: Is she gonna do it?

Popova grabs both ends of her stick. It takes a minute and a bit of struggling, but she manages to snap it in two. There are no wires inside, but just wood splinters.

Nanoha: Just wood?

Angie: And is Monokuma still working?

Monokuma: (his red eye still glows) Zzzz....

Angie: Well the light's still on, so he's probably fake sleeping or something. Either way, he is definitely still working.

Jakob: That doesn't prove anything! What if-

Popova: (narrows her eyes and points her broken magic stick at Jakob) Bippity boppity shut the fuck up.

Momo: Glad someone else joined this train.

Ori: Wait, so Nanoha, Momo, Angie, Popova, and I are all in the clear now. Then that just leaves...

Angie: ... Jakob.

Jakob: Wait. You're serious? You all now think I'M the mastermind?

Nanoha: Well, by process of elimination... Yes.

Momo: (shrugs) I'm down with it.

Popova: After you went on that huge rant to try and pin the blame on me... It's likely.

Jakob: But everything about me makes SENSE! My attire, my baton, my behavior- I tried to help all of you! Remember that sleepover? I organized that, and look how much it helped us!

Nanoha: If P-Penny faked her emotions that whole time... Then I guess you could've too.

Jakob: I'm a CONDUCTOR, not an ACTOR. I don't need to fake my emotions when they're completely genuine.

Angie: Jakob...

Jakob: Angie, listen to me. Who are you going to trust- your closest friend on this island, or someone who never even bothered to get close to anyone?

Angie: I... I...

Jakob: I waited for you that entire time when we got here! I showed you around! I introduced you to everybody! I helped you investigate all these murder trials and I said the closing argument with you! I lead the class trial during Isabel and Christine's cases! I HELPED YOU AVENGE CHRISTINE! And what did Popova do? She locked up Isabel, which ultimately sent CHRISTINE to her death.

Popova: Alright, that's fucking BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW THAT! (Popova's fucking pissed) I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP! LUKA WAS DEAD AND I DIDN'T WANT THE CLASS TO FALL APART, AND WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO, LET ISABEL CONSTANTLY BULLY CHRISTINE? I DIDN'T WANT FOR THEM TO DIE! I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY OF THIS! I DIDN'T WANT THIS! ... I-I didn't want this...

Jakob: And still, you refuse to shed a tear. Are you sure you're being as genuine as I am right now?

Popova: Shut the hell up! You don't know a thing about me!

Ori: Or he does, if he's the mastermind.

Popova: That's right. In fact, here's something you can do. I did it, and you should too if you're being oh so "genuine". Break your stick.

Jakob: Absolutely not. You should try feeling something and cry first.

Popova: Never. Break your stick.

Jakob: Cry. 

Angie: ...

Jakob: (turns to Angie) So, what will you do, Angie? Who do you think is the mastermind? Someone who can't feel a thing and sent your friend to their death, or me? Your closest friend who avenged your friend's death by dealing with Ren? Who's it gonna be?

Angie: I... I...

(CHOOSE A PERSON: KLEMENTINA POPOVA OR **JAKOB HANSEN**.)

Angie: Jakob... You've been acting really strange lately... You've been really pushy and you didn't seem to eager about this whole investigation. You also were so quick to blame Popova...

Jakob: So? I'm just saying what I think is true. 

Angie: But Popova's proven to us that her potential remote is just a stick... So what's your baton?

Jakob: A baton. It's metal. 

Angie: Can you break it?

Jakob: Not with my hands. And why should I?

Angie: Because if you don't... Then I have no choice but to think that you're the mastermind... And I-I... Really, really don't want to think that...

Jakob: ... I refuse, Angie. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to trust me. You always have, why is now any different? 

Angie: Because the stakes are much higher now. And your baton... It's the only thing that could possibly be the remote at this point. It makes sense. Every time you were there... Monokuma appeared. It happened with all of the cases, even the ones Popova wasn't there for, like Crystal's, Isabel's... Christine's... And Grace's... But you were there! And that's when Monokuma appeared! 

Jakob: ...That's because...

Angie: And you've been insisting this whole time that it's Popova, but that's not it right? You're just covering your tracks. 

Jakob: That's not true. 

Angie: Then why haven't you broken your baton to prove your innocence?

Jakob: Because it's dear to me. It's everything I have!

Momo: Dear as in "I'm the mastermind through this", or "yeah, I'm totally the mastermind and I can control Monokuma with my baton"? 

Jakob: Dear as in, "I'M A FUCKING CONDUCTOR, YOU DIMWIT!"

Angie: It's that. You're so high-strung. You've been yelling a lot and act really harsh towards the rest of us... Something's off, Jakob.

Jakob: Like you said, the stakes are higher this time, Angie. 

Ori: But you're our only viable option now.

Nanoha: And you still refuse to break your stick!

Momo: Totally believable. 

Popova: Yep.

Angie: Everyone else is in agreement, Jakob... Please, PLEASE tell us that we're wrong... 

Jakob: ... Alright then. 

Angie: Jakob...?

Jakob: Monokuma, that's enough. (he waves his baton around in a motion that indicates "stop", and Monokuma visibly shuts off)

Popova: Did you just?

Ori: Oh no...

Angie: ... Are we right? 

Jakob: Though if I may, I'd like to make a correction. Calling me "mastermind" is a bit gracious. I'm merely just a simple observer that was fortunately selected by the real masterminds.

Nanoha: Observer? But you're the one behind this! You control Monokuma!

Jakob: Please, you're flattering me. But congratulations, you've done it. You've found me out. (He bows) 

Momo: You! Y-You!!!

Angie: ...

Nanoha: Hold on, answer this first. What do you mean by "observer"?

Jakob: Believe me, none of this was my idea. I was merely sent here to, as stated, observe you all and ensure that everything was going smoothly.

Popova: Why would you care about that?! This is just like the killing games from that Danganronpa thing, and the theme running rampant throughout those motives were despair and chaos! Nothing needs to run "smoothly" if you only care to make us suffer!

Jakob: Is that what you think this is all about? Despair? Please, I know that the format is all similar, but if you think I'm a despair-obsessed lunatic who's out to destroy the world, you're mistaken. If anything, we're here to destroy despair and let the human race live on. 

Ori: Then how do you explain Monokuma?! And our entire situation?! What's going on outside of this island?

Jakob: Well it's only fair that I tell you all the truth. Tell me, have any of you heard of the term "carrying capacity"?

Momo: What?

Ori: It's... The maximum population an environment can hold. 

Jakob: Correct. 

Nanoha: But what does that have anything to do with our situation?

Jakob: (tilts head) They say that the carrying capacity for the human race is 10 billion. Did you know that? 

Momo: This isn't a biology class! Just get to the point!

Jakob: (innocently) Yet the current human population has well exceeded that. It's nearing 12 billion. You suppose that's a problem? (note: Alca Ronpa takes place well into the future, js)

Nanoha: Huh?

Jakob: The Earth clearly can't handle this many people on the Earth. Resources are dwindling fast. All forms of fossil fuels are gone. Some countries have even threatened world wars for the sake of protecting the few resources they have. Temperatures have hit such extreme highs, natural disasters have become the norm, and many places in the world have become uninhabitable. 

Ori: Wait, what? I don't remember any of that happening!

Jakob: As they say, ignorance is bliss. Things gradually began to go south, and before we realize it, we're on the verge of another Tragedy, but this time, it's not one single person's fault. It's all of humanity's for not doing anything. But that's what I'm here for! 

Angie: What... What could you possibly mean by that? The world was fine when we enrolled into Hope's Peak...! A-And... We just got here!

Jakob: There's so much wrong with that statement I don't even know where to begin. You think it'd take a little time to get from Hope's Peak to some random island? It could've taken, hmm, **a year**. 

Popova: A year?! 

Jakob: Two years in your case, Popova. And three years in your case, Momo.

Ori: Wait, you're saying-

Jakob: Yes, Ori. Most of you weren't even in the same class at Hope's Peak. You're all in various years. 

Momo: But then... We would've easily figured that out, if we considered our ages! But we're all 15... Right? That's how old we were when we got to the academy!

Jakob: It's because you don't remember, Momo. You've been at Hope's Peak for three years, so you're actually 18. 

Momo: That doesn't make any sense! 

Popova: Then... I'm 17? 

Jakob: Mmhmm. Your ages all differ, but you're under the assumption that you're all 15. Thing is, we wiped your memories. Clearly if you suddenly were swept away from your classes and ended up on an island with mostly strangers, you'd begin to notice something was up, and this experiment would've gone haywire. It's better if you didn't remember a thing and were strangers to everyone, right? So we easily wiped them. Leon could erase memories with his (glares) magic, but with actual technology, memory wiping is much easier. The only memory you share is stepping into Hope's Peak Academy, and even then that happened in different years for each of you. 

Ori: But things couldn't have possibly gone to shit in one year! Or two! Or three! 

Momo: I don't remember hearing about any of this "population" shit anyways, even from before this crazy killing game!

Angie: ... 

(CHOOSE A PERSON: NANOHA MUNETOU)

Nanoha: Um... How much have I missed? 

Jakob: Actually, Nanoha, not a lot. You're still 15 and just enrolled this year.

Ori: Then her memories are the most recent. Nanoha, do you remember any of this being brought up? 

Nanoha: Lemme think.. Now that I think about it... I remember during the summers before I got into Hope's Peak, the summer festival back at home was way hotter than usual, and less and less people started to come.  

Jakob: There's your proof. Like I said, temperatures are rising, and the human race is running out of time. 

Popova: So we know what the outside world is like right now. It hasn't gone to hell quite yet, but it's supposedly getting there. 

Momo: But that doesn't answer the reason for this killing game. How was randomly picking some students from Hope's Peak and forcing them to kill one another going to solve our problems?

Jakob: Well, that's certainly the long way to say "experiment". I believe I mentioned it before, too.

Angie: E-Experiment...?

Jakob: We began to realize the solution to this capacity issue was to lower the population back down to stable levels. However, how exactly do you remove 3 to 4 billion people from the planet Earth? We've yet to find any planets as habitable as Earth, so outer space certainly isn't an option. In the past, governments have tried to lower fertility rates, but we were looking for a way to completely drop the population, not lower its growth rates. Besides, not many people willing to get euthanized anyways. 

Ori: (eyes widen) Wait, but that means... This KILLING GAME is your answer?

Jakob: Well, not yet. It's still an experiment, after all. 

Ori: But that's your end goal, isn't it! To just isolate people and force them to kill each other? 

Jakob: It certainly worked on you all. In a perfect world, only three people would be in this room, including me, but having the six of us make it out of the killing game definitely fulfills this experiment's goals. 

Momo: And what were those goals? 

Jakob: Simple. Us Ultimates are seen at the top of society. We're the future leaders, innovators, and the ones the world looks up to. So the logic here is, if we can crack the Ultimates, then it should be more than easy to force normal people to kill. 

Popova: Then those motives... They were all to test us?

Jakob: Of course. After all, I was an observer, so I sent messages to the real masterminds, or rather, scientists, about those who had the potential to make it out of this killing game. And the scientists decided to test and see if that potential carried out. 

Ori: So the motive to take someone with you, and the motive of money, AND the motive of our hostages. 

Jakob: All used to bait certain people into killing. And they did take the bait, which proved they were unfit to make it out. Thus, they were executed. For example, take Crystal. She certainly had the ability to take anyone on in a physical fight, so she was more than ideal to be a potential survivor. However, when we tested her with the motive to take someone, specifically Christine, with her, she fell for that desire and ended up attempting murder, only to get killed herself. Truly, it was a good thing she didn't end up being a real survivor.

Momo: And the money... Ren...

Jakob: Ren. He certainly had the smarts to make it out of this island, as he lead the first two class trials. But he too fell for desire when we tested him with money, and look where he landed. 

Nanoha: Then was the hostage motive for...

Jakob: Actually, no. Penny and Colton were never taken into account for the hostage motive. In fact, it was targeted towards Momo.

Momo: Me?

Jakob: You lived through cutting off your hand and you managed to escape suspicion from your psuedo-classmates on multiple occasions, so you definitely warranted the potential of a survivor. But you didn't even crack during that motive, so it's safe to say that you're more than deserving to be here right now.

Momo: B-But... I WAS going to kill someone... 

Popova: I'm sorry, you were WHAT?!

Momo: It's why I was alone that day. I was hoping to kill someone so I could've saved my family. 

Jakob: Rest assured, all of your hostages are now safe. And not only that, but the families of all the victims have been more than reimbursed for their loss, as we greatly value their sacrifice in forwarding this experiment and having their children produce more than beneficial results.

Angie: so that's all we were to you...? an experiment?

Ori: Wait, what about the times when there were no motives?

Jakob: Also tests. We wanted to make sure that even Ultimates would kill without motives, and both Luka and Leon greatly forwarded our experiments. Now, when we begin to gather normal people for killing games, we don't have to even bait them with motives! Give them two weeks, and I doubt even two people would be standing. But what does it matter? They're normal people. It was the Ultimate experimental killing games we were more interested in when it came to survivors.

Popova: Why ARE you so obsessed with "potential survivors" and all that junk? The rules only mentioned two survivors making it out, but it seems you care about who those survivors would be.

Jakob: In that case, it's time for our next term. **Natural selection**.

Ori: (quietly) Oh, fuck.

Jakob: Natural selection is the belief that some organisms are more likely to survive and reproduce due to their adaptations. In other words, the strong survive and the weak die off.

Ori: If we're heading where I think we're heading...

Jakob: Of course, I'm no "social Darwinist". That's a completely different rabbit hole that I am not going to delve into. Rather, we're going off standard biological Darwinism. We've put you all on an island where, if not for our own interference with killing games and motives, you could've all developed very differently, since you're isolated from society. It's what Darwin himself observed on the Galapagos **Islands**. 

(choose truth bullet: the morgue)

Angie: then... this island... it's...

Jakob: Artificial. Man-made. This Flores Island doesn't exist on maps, because one year ago, it didn't exist. It was made just for this killing game. Why else would the morgue be on a supposed tourist island?

Nanoha: But on that day... When I was looking for fish, I found none.

Jakob: Because aside from you all and the plants, there's no other living organism on this island. That's why you never saw any fish, and I'm surprised you let that go without any suspicion. It could've easily given you a clue about your situation, but (he waves his hand) ignorant teenagers will stay ignorant.

Momo: But you're a teenager too, like the rest of us!

Jakob: Yes, but I'm actually aware of my surroundings. (sneers) Just because you're most fit to be survivor doesn't mean I have to give you an ounce of respect.

Popova: Even when you've revealed you're the reason 12 of us are dead, you still won't let grudges die.

Jakob: (clears throat) You're right. Very unprofessional of me. Regardless, the truth behind the Flores Island we're on right now is that it's an artificial island created for the purpose of hosting this killing game. It's modeled after one of the Galapagos Islands- Floreana Island, to be specific. After all, this island wouldn't live up to its goals of forcing natural selection if it wasn't named after one of the key islands where natural selection was observed in the first place, would it? ... Truth be told, the existence of a real Flores Island in Indonesia never even crossed our minds. 

Ori: Let me get this straight. The tragedy and despair nonsense has NOTHING to do with this killing game? 

Jakob: Yep.

Ori: But... How does Monokuma and the class trials and the exact format of this killing game of Danganronpa fit under all of this? 

Jakob: We wanted to emulate a somewhat similar situation to what's been done before. Not only that, but the format fits especially well when it comes to executions and determining potential survivors. So we decided to integrate "Danganronpa" into this experiment. With the killing game that was made to not only lower population but also allow the strongest to survive and reproduce, these killing games will bring a lower yet stronger population! They'll be more fit to survive and the human race as a whole will be at its prime. (grins) Not only do we get results faster through "Danganronpa", but it's also quite fun. 

Popova: This is your idea of fun?!

Jakob: Once you start looking from my perspective, you understand. You know that in the end, this is all for the better, and you just can't wait to be able to see a better world.   
   
Angie: ... i don't understand...

Jakob: What don't you understand, Angie? 

Angie: I don't understand any of this! All of this... It's complete and utter nonsense! 

Jakob: It's a shame. You're usually the brightest and most intuitive of all of us, as well as the luckiest, which is why you're here. But you've been awfully quiet the whole time, and now you're denying the truth?

Angie: NO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I-I don't know who you are, but you're not Jakob! He'd never say these things, and he definitely would have never let any of this happen! The real Jakob was my friend, who cared about how everyone was doing! He hosted a sleepover for all of us, and he spent... So much time with me... (Angie has driven herself to tears) H-He'd never do any of this...

Jakob: Nonsense, Angie. Nothing about me has changed. The only thing that's changed is what you know now. 

Angie: N-No... You're wrong! All of this is wrong! 

Nanoha: ... 

Momo: Angie... (he feels sympathy for her, considering he's been through similar events)

Jakob: Fine then. How about I go over your situation again? Like old times, Angie. Maybe then you'll be more willing to accept the truth.

**CLOSING ARGUMENT...? BEGIN?**

Jakob: During your time at Hope Peak's Academy, the world was starting to deteriorate. The human population exceeded its carrying capacity by over a billion people, and it was clear the Earth couldn't handle it anymore. Resources were depleted, wars were threatened over the simplest of goods, poverty levels skyrocketed, temperatures hit all time highs, natural disasters became a norm, and many parts of the world became uninhabitable. So with even less land to live on, the human race was doomed to end soon.

Jakob: In order to stabilize the planet again, scientists determined that drastic changes in population levels would had to made. Fertility levels couldn't just slow, the population had to drop by at least 3 billion people. But we needed to do that fast, and inhuman ways, such as war and genocide, were off the table. We weren't willing to go THAT far. 

Jakob: So that's where Hope's Peak Academy comes in. 18 students were randomly selected for a killing game, and one was selected to be an observer for the games. That happened to be me, and I gladly accepted the position. 

Jakob: Now, to avoid any chaos or confusion, we decided to wipe all of your memories of Hope's Peak, so everyone would be a stranger to you, and you'd all be under the impression that you were all in the same class. After all, the only shared memory you have is entering Hope's Peak Academy before you landed on this island. 

Jakob: The island was artificially made to model elements from the old killing games, known as "Danganronpa", and the islands where our goal of natural selection was first observed-the Galapagos Islands. As a consequence, there are no living organisms on the island aside from the plants and obviously, the subjects. But this was the perfect setting for a killing game.

Jakob: My job was to observe how the experiment unfolded and send messages to the real masterminds on potential survivors, so their viability could be tested. They were tested in the form of motives, and all the reactions, except for Momo's case, were all predictable. They all took the bait set for them and ended up dying as a result.

Jakob: However, there were some cases where there was no motive, and that was to test and see if even the best of the best would still kill without a special motive. And the ended up doing so, which proved to be very beneficial for future killing games. When we implement this system onto normal citizens, they are almost guaranteed to slaughter each other without any stimuli. We could place a 100 people on an island, give them one motive to escape by killing, and by two weeks, they'd likely all be dead. 

Jakob: Not only can this be used to drastically decrease the population, it also betters society through forced natural selection. Those who survive are considered the strongest, and they'll end up reproducing and creating stronger offspring. So we'll have a lesser population, but it'll consist of the best of the best when it comes to both Ultimates and normal citizens. So unlike war and genocide, this actually helps society and the Earth! It'll serve as a new arc of history, where mankind is at its prime.

Jakob: **And there's nothing any of you can do to stop us.**

There's no glass shattering sound this time.

Angie: No... I can't believe it... I won't believe it!!! This isn't right! 

Nanoha: All our friends died for an experiment?! We were all treated like animals, thanks to you stupid scientists! 

Popova: This... This is definitely inhumane. 

Momo: Are you kidding me? Now that you've gone over it, it sounds even worse!

Ori: No one deserves this...

Jakob: I knew you all wouldn't approve of this. All your supposed friends have died, after all, and you've been so rebellious. That's one thing we need to fix next time...

Ori: Next time? As in there's going to be MORE killing games? 

Jakob: Of course. I won't be there to observe them, but no experiment is complete by doing it once. Multiple trials are required.

Popova: Your choice of language is interesting. You truly do treat this like an experiment.

Jakob: Well that's what all of this is. This is nothing but an experiment.

Angie: S-So then... All of our time together... That was all... 

Jakob: (coldly) It meant nothing. I only got close to you to observe you. 

Angie: ... (all she can do is cry.)

Nanoha: How can you say that? 

Jakob: It's the truth. Is that so hard to swallow?

Ori: It's because the truth fucking sucks man, and none of us are gonna let the truth become a bunch of mindless killing games!

Jakob: You actually want to stop these killing games? Why would you though?

Momo: Because. It's a KILLING. GAME.

Jakob: Death is inevitable for all of us, and it'll come even quicker if we leave the world as is. Is that what you want? For to world to truly end and wipe out ALL of humanity? Better for a couple billion to sacrifice themselves for a better population than to let the planet rot. 

Nanoha: But even still, these killing games can't be the way to go?

Jakob: What other solution is there, though? Like I said, outer space isn't an option, and we don't have enough time to lower fertility rates. It's hard enough to fit 11.5 billion people on the limited habitable places that are left.

Nanoha: There has to be some way!

Jakob: Fine, let's entertain the impossible chance that there's an alternate way to solve this, and the killing games end. What will you all do when you escape?

Popova: We'll either go back to your normal lives or start working on that new way to save mankind. Or both.

Jakob: But can any of you really go back home and live your normal lives? You've all faced emotional trauma to some extent, and no one is ever going to treat you like an Ultimate again. Your families don't get rewarded either, because you've cheated the system and none of you are dead.

Momo: ... 

Jakob: That's right, Momo. What will you do? Your hand is gone, so there's no way you can possibly go back to being a drummer. And you don't have the money to get a prosthetic either, and would you ever be able to play as well as you once did?

Momo: ... (he grips his right arm)

Jakob: And Nanoha. Your family is falling apart. You said it yourself that the festival your family hosts is declining. What will happen next? 

Nanoha: I-I'll rebuild it...

Jakob: Is that really an option at this point? Who would listen to you?

Nanoha: ...

Jakob: And Ori. Aside from Razor, you've lost all your snakes.

Ori: My WHAT?

Jakob: Guess that's what happens when your snakes become hostages. Not only do you have nothing to come home to, they also meant something to you, so I know you won't be able to easily replace them.

Ori: ... 

Jakob: And Popova. Do you really think you'll be happy to be back home? Will your father be happy with you, if he's even around?

Popova: I... ...

Jakob: And finally, Angie. There's a reason why you had no hostage. There's no one out there in the world who could ever love you enough to consider you special. 

Angie: E-Even you...

Jakob: Especially me. 

Angie: ...

Jakob: However. Let these killing games continue, and we'll reimburse all your families and let you escape. That sounds like a much better option, right?

Popova: Even still... I refuse to let anyone else die at the hands of you...

Jakob: So you still want to end these killing games? But these are the FUTURE! Even though I brought up the possibility of an alternate idea, it can never happen. This will save the human race! What don't you agree with? Yes, people will die, but you have to look away from yourselves for a moment and realize that this will help everything rather than hurt! Do you still want to stop this? The only way to better our world?

Angie: ... No.

Jakob: No?

Angie: NO! _FUCK_ YOUR KILLING GAME! _FUCK_ YOUR "NATURAL SELECTION"! _FUCK_ YOUR EXPERIMENTS! I'M SICK OF IT ALL!

Ori: ... Woah. 

Angie: I won't let these killing games continue! I won't let you do any more harm to anyone, Jakob!

Jakob: And how can you stop me? What will you do to stop your future from happening?

Angie: I don't know yet... I don't have everything planned out like you do... I don't know what's going to happen when we leave this island, or what we'll face... But there's gotta be another way, I feel it!

JAKOB: No, that's wrong.

Jakob: Do you honestly believe that? You have no idea where you're headed or what's in for you. If you just went with my plans and allowed these killing games to happen, that would be so much better for all of you! 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**  
JAKOB VS ANGIE

Truth Blades:   
HOPE

Jakob: This is the best option you have!  
How can you even end the killing games?  
You hold no power over me!

Angie: Like I said, I don't know.  
I just have to believe, that somehow,  
There's going to be another way.  
Another way that ends all of this!

Jakob: You're just **heading in blind**?   
Without **any plans at all**?   
This is your **future** you're denying! 

(Use "HOPE" to disprove everything) 

Angie: **I am made of hope!**

Angie: Yes, we're doing everything you just said. But hope will drive us, and _hope_ fully everything works out in the end. 

Jakob: So you intend to ignore all of the logical plans and fight the future with... Hope?

Popova: ... It was one of the more positive themes of Danganronpa.

Angie: Right! Popova, you can still go home and be a comedian! Nothing has changed about that! You can use it as a vehicle to unite the people!

Popova: Hm, I suppose you're right.

Angie: Ori! You've still got Razor with you. At least you have him!

Ori: Right... (he smiles as Razor happily sticks his tongue out at Ori's cheek)

Angie: Nanoha, you can try rebuilding what your family has lost. And even if no one goes to the festival anymore, know that I'll always be ready to visit you at anytime, so that's one person! 

Nanoha: R-Really?

Angie: And... Momo... You've lost a lot, and it's going to be hard to return to your old life without being able to be a drummer... But it doesn't always have to be like that! This could be an opportunity to discover something new! And besides, if it weren't for this killing game, you'd still have your hand and your talent.

Momo: ... You're right, Angie. 

Jakob: That was so incredibly cheesy.

Angie: "Cheese" is my middle name. Not really, but if that means we don't lose hope, then I'll be as cheesy as I damn well please! 

Momo: It's unanimous. The killing game ends now.

Jakob: And how will you stop me? You seem to have one small misunderstanding.

Angie: And what's that? 

Jakob: You act as if the future and hope are separate things, but you're wrong. Your future IS your hope! Without your future, you have no hope! And without hope, you have no future! You can't deny your future! YOU CAN'T STOP THESE KILLING GAMES!

Angie: I'll prove you wrong, then. I'll do it again, and again, and again! You're no longer the Jakob I once knew, so there's no turning back now!

Jakob: If there's no turning back, then you walk straight into the FUTURE. You can't do anything to stop it!

**PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION:  
** Question: "You can't stop these killing games! You can't stop your future! You can't do anything just with hope!"   
Answer: **OUR-HOPE-YOUR-FUTURE**  
(Our hope, your future)

Angie, Momo, Ori, Popova, and Nanoha: **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**

And now the glass breaking sound occurs. 

Angie: You're right, Jakob. We can't run away from our future, because it's intertwined with hope. But OUR future and OUR hope is different from YOUR future! We refuse to go down your path! We'll make our own! 

Jakob: You're kidding right? How can you all be so... Illogical?

Popova: Better question, how can you be so inhumane? 

Nanoha: With no regard for the lives of others... That's not the future we'll choose. If we didn't care, we'd never have cared for the class trial or about avenging our friends, unlike you.

Ori: Even if that means our future is unclear, we'll build it ourselves. 

Momo: Anything that means the end to these killings.

Jakob: But the killings have just started... We need to run more experiments, but we need more modifications. Let's see... Next time, we need to adjust Monokuma, choose a different group, and-

Momo storms up to Jakob's podium.

Momo: Did you even hear us? We said the killing games end, and they end NOW.

Jakob: There's nothing you can do to stop us. You don't even know the real masterminds behind this game!

Momo wraps his hand around Jakob's neck and lifts him up with ease.

Momo: Then I guess you'll have to do.

Jakob: (choking) W-Wait... No... W-What are you doing?! 

Momo: I'm ending this. Right here and right now. The bullshit ends.

Angie: Momo, wait-

Momo: No more killing games- (he squeezes his hand around Jakob's neck, and a crack is heard) Nothing. 

**Momo drops JAKOB, who is now dead.**

Nanoha: You... You killed him?

Momo: The killing game is over, because both Monokuma and Jakob are dead. So nobody can punish me this time. And I hope those stupid fucking "scientists" get the message from this. If not, I'll find where the next killing game is, and I'll stop it again myself. 

Popova: But this... It's over, isn't it? 

Angie: ... (she walks over to Jakob)

Ori: Are you ok, Angie?

Angie: ... I'm fine. (she picks up his baton and holds it for a moment. Then, she throws it at the ground and stomps on it, breaking into little pieces) Now, we don't have to worry about that either.  (she looks up towards the others and smiles) It's time to move on and head towards my own future. As long as you're all by my side, I'll never lose hope in anything. Let's go, everyone.

Angie and the others are picked up by a boat and leave Flores Island.

**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**

**ALCA RONPA 1: FIN.**

...

SURVIVORS: 5.

**Item obtained:** Jakob's baton.  
"Geez, why is everything you get broken and useless?"


End file.
